totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Łup niczym Wiking, a przy tym nie daj się zatopić
Total Drama: Show Never Dies - Odcinek 2 Informacje: *''Wyzwanie w piątek o godzinie 18:00.'' Podróż Niemcy -> Szwecja Jako środek podróży pomiędzy odcinkami został wybrany nowoczesny statek. Zawodnicy ze względu na miejsca z poprzedniego odcinka zostali podzieleni na piętra. Sam szczyt jachtu - Najbardziej luksusowa część (piętro pierwsze) Tutaj znajdują się pokoje ekipy, prowadzącej oraz Rhysa, Igora i Margeritty. Mają dostęp do basenu oraz najlepszego bufetu. Sophie relaksowała się w swoim pokoju i oglądała na telewizorze ceremonię z poprzedniego odcinka. Gdy zobaczyła małe "przedstawienie" Jurgity oraz zabicie Luke'a, zaczęła się niekontrolowanie śmiać. I to bardzo głośno. Dopiero po chwili ogarnęła, że jest obserwowana przez kamery, więc próbowała zachować spokój. Sophie: 'Ojej, biedny chłopak... Był takim ładnym krzakiem... ''Znowu zaczęła się śmiać, ale tym razem już w nieco bardziej "normalny" sposób, a nie jak jakaś psycholka. 'Sophie: '''Ciekawe co będzie dalej... Pff, co ja gadam. Przecież jestem wróżką! Ja już wiem co będzie dalej! ''Wyszczerzyła się do kamery. ... Po zakończeniu tej zaskakującej ceremonii Norweg bez słowa udał się do swojej luksusowej kajuty. Chłopak być może nie był rozdarty emocjonalnie przez to co się stało, ale pilnie potrzebował prysznica, gdyż nadal był prawie cały w krwi świętej pamięci krzaka Luke’a. Kajuta posiadała tak naprawdę wszystko czego było mu potrzeba: Wygodne łóżko, prywatna łazienka oraz wielki telewizor plazmowy. Chłopak stał całkiem nagi pod prysznicem, opierając swoją głowę na prawej ręce, która oparta była o szklane drzwiczki. Chłodna woda spływała po jego szczupłej karnacji, stopniowo rozluźniając jego mięśnie. Większość osób wybrałaby raczej ciepłą wodę albo chociaż letnią, Norweg najlepiej czuł się w chłodnej, momentami i zimnej wodzie, oddając się swojej małej prywatnej rozkoszy. Rhys był zrelaksowany, tak to dobre określenie, zrelaksowany. Niektórzy jak nie większość po wcześniejszych wydarzeniach popadli w histerię, ich myśli zaczęły tłamsić ich zapał oraz radość z pobytu w programie, a panika oraz strach wyżerały ich od środka. Blady chłopak nie wyglądał jednak na zmartwionego czy też przestraszonego, był po prostu… zadowolony. Jego klatka piersiowa mimowolnie unosiła się lekko, by za chwilę opaść, oddech płytki i płynny jak zawsze. '''Rhys: Więc to tak… *mruknął, uśmiechnął się pod nosem* Co sprawiało mu taką radość? Przecież niedawno widział śmierć człowieka, na własne oczy. Rhys: Za brak jakiejkolwiek interakcji zostajesz ukarany, największą karą… *powtarzał sobie cicho słowa Lukaninho* Woda o czerwonej barwie spływała po nogach chłopaka, prosto do odpływu usuwając jednocześnie „brud” jaki znajdował się na ciele Norwega. Rhys: To było takie… oh- *jęknął zrelaksowanym głosem* nostalgiczne. Chłopak zakręcił wodę i westchnął. Otworzył szklane drzwiczki od prysznica i wolno postawił swoje stopy na podłodze. W łazience nie było kafelków co zapobiegać miało rozbijanie sobie zębów o ziemię czy łamanie kości przez upadki. Wziął hotelowy ręcznik, wytarł starannie każdą część swojego ciała, a następnie kompletnie nago ignorując dostępny szlafrok udał się w kierunku swojego łóżka. Nie zdziwiło go to, że po powrocie spod prysznica zdążono już dostarczyć mu czyste ubrania. Tym razem jego zestaw składał się z: białego t-shirtu, czarnej bluzy z kapturem, jeansów z dziurami oraz tenisówek z nadrukiem, do tego jakaś bielizna i skarpetki. Rhys: Zmiana stylu. *mruknął spoglądając na zostawione mu ubrania* Oczywistym jest, że ktoś podrzucił mu je gdy ten brał prysznic. Rhys nie przejmował się tym jednak, ubrał się w to co zostało mu podstawione bez żadnego zrzędzenia. Stanął w lustrze i spojrzał na swój aktualny wygląd. Rhys: Mógłbym w tym zostać dłużej... *zamyślił się przyglądając się swojemu ubraniu* Po chwili jednak pokręcił głową na znak wybudzenia się z krainy myśli. Znudzony pobytem w kabinie postanowił przejść się po pokładzie. ... Rhys przyprowadzony za rękę przez Jurgitę stanął przed drzwiami do jej kajuty. Jurgita włożyła kluczyk do drzwi i zaczęła go przekręcać. Jurgita: Dziękuje, że poświecasz mi swój czas. *powiedziała szczerze* W nagrodę dzisiaj wybierz Ty anime. Chłopak kiwnął głową na znak, że rozumie. Zaczął się zastanawiać nad najlepszym możliwym wyborem, podczas gdy rudowłosa otwierała drzwi. Kajuta dziewczyna w zasadzie nie różniła się niczym szczególnym od pozostałych. Poza jedną dość istotną rzeczą. Znajdowały się w niej dwa łóżka. Prawdopodobnie statek był przystosowany dla par. Wielki telewizor LCD oraz dostęp do wszelkich tytułów anime. '' '''Jurgita': Czegoś się napijesz? Zjesz coś? *zapytała zapraszając chłopaka do środka* Chłopak powoli przekroczył drzwi ochoczo zapraszany przez rudowłosą lolitkę. Zaskoczyła go obecność dwóch łóżek, podczas gdy on skupił na nich chwilę swoją uwagę dziewczyna zamknęła drzwi kajuty na klucz, oczywiście najciszej jak tylko potrafiła. W końcu to jej zamek, więc prawie wcale nie wydawał dźwięków, lol. Rhys: 'Masz może... sok pomarańczowy? *kręci głową wracając na ziemię* ''Jurgita uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. '''Jurgita: Zaraz kochana obsługa przyniesie wraz z owocami. *puściła do niego oczko* Nie trzymam tu takich rzeczy, bo wiesz... Siedzę na basenie. *przewróciła oczami* Spojrzała na chłopaka zalotnie po czym się roześmiała. Jurgita: A i jak coś. Gustuje w dziewczynach, to możesz być spokojny. Dlatego polubiłam Rhysie *zachichotała, przy tym momencie szczerości* Rhys: Okej, będę spokojny. *odparł kiwając głową, lekko się uśmiechając* Mimo, że to tak nagła informacja to Rhysowi nie przeszkadzała inna orientacja dziewczyny. Cóż, nie był nią w tym aspekcie zainteresowany, przynajmniej nie sprawiał takiego wrażenia. Chłopak usiadł sobie na jednym z łóżek oczekując na napój. Jurgita usłyszała pukanie do drzwi. Poszła, otworzyła i wzięła napoja. Zaniosła napój chłopakowi. Jurgita: To wybrałeś już anime? *zapytała zaciekawiona* No i jak wrażenia z programu? Niemiec? Rhys: 'Tak... chyba nawet zaczęłaś je oglądać. *wskazał na okładkę Another na komodzie* Program... ''Chłopak na chwilę ucichł, zapadła niezręczna cisza. '''Rhys: Nigdy więcej nie chcą pracować z Pizzą i Januszem 2.0. *napił się soku dostarczonego przez obsługę* Dziewczyna się zaśmiała. Jurgita: Są tu efektowne...ehm...śmierci... *mruknęła zakłopotana* ...tu mnie jakoś nie przerażają. *dodała pośpiesznie, siadając na swoim łóżku* Czyli jak będzie wybierał to prawdopodobnie je ominiesz? A czemu Janusz 2.0? Czyżbyś nie polubił mojego pomocnika? Rhys: Cóż... za dużo mówi. *wzruszył ramionami* Jurgita na chwilę się zamyśliła. W zasadzie ona też była dość rozgadaną osobą. Jurgita: Ja też dość sporo mówię, a jakoś, myślę, że miło spędza Ci się czas. *spojrzała na niego zaciekawiona* Położyła się na łóżku i spojrzała w sufit. Jurgita: Ten typek co był na eliminacji, zastąpi Janusza. Czas pokaże czy długofalowo. Rhys wziął łyka soku pomarańczowego. Rhys: '''No tak..., rozmowa z tobą ma sens, a Janusz pierdoli tylko o Niemcach. *mruknął biorąc kolejnego łyka soku* Nie wyglądał na zbytnio zadowolonego... *zwrócił się do dziewczyny* '''Jurgita: Jakieś tam mają swoje wojenki Polacy z Niemcami. *wzruszyła ramionami* Niezbyt mnie to interesuje, wole interesować się swoim krajem. *mimowolnie przejechała dłonią po łóżku* Dziewczyna w tle odpaliła przy okazji odcinek Another, w o którym wcześniej rozmawiali. Jurgita: Właśnie zastanawiam się, czemu nie był szczęśliwy. Program reality-show to możliwość wybicia. *powiedziała obojętnie, chociaż sama znała swój powód* Chłopak uśmiechnął się pod nosem, odstawił wykończoną do zera szklankę po napoju. Rhys: Wybicia z krwią na rękach. *dodał* Rudowłosa uśmiechnęła się delikatnie pod nosem, niemal niezauważalnie. '' '''Jurgita': O przepraszam! *zaoponowała* Nie będę brudziła swoich małych rączek w tym programie. *dodała pośpiesznie* A Ciebie w ogóle co sprowadziło do programu? Rhys: Pieniądze. *wzruszył ramionami* Nie było wielką tajemnicą, że chłopak zgłosił się tylko i wyłącznie dla pieniędzy. '' '''Jurgita': No nareszcie, kur...cze. *mruknęła* Wszyscy niemal chcą na cele charytatywne przeznaczać pieniądze. Ktoś z normalnym celem. *w jej głosie dało wyczuć się podekscytowanie* Rhys: Wyczuwam uznanie. *mruknał lekko się uśmiechając* Wyczuł również podekscytowanie dziewczyny. Miała dużo racji, zgłaszać się do programu by wydawać pieniądze na innych? Tuż to czysty idiotyzm. Dziewczynka usiadła na łóżku i spojrzała na chłopaka. Jurgita: Zależy czy poszukujesz uznania. *powiedziała zamyślona* Wolę ludzi, którzy mają jasne cele w życiu, aniżeli sztuczne udawanie, że komuś pomogą. *wzruszyła ramionami* Chłopak uśmiechnął się pod nosem. On sam najchętnie wiedział na co przeznaczyłby pieniądze, oj wiedział... Rhys: Cudowna śmierć. *uśmiechnął się spoglądając na telewizor* Dziewczyna zbiegała po schodach i nadziała się na parasolkę. Z jakiegoś powodu ten widok powodował u Rhysa uczucie radości. Dziewczynka uśmiechnęła się. Jurgita: I za to kocham właśnie anime... Podoba mi się kreatywność śmierci w takich momentach *uśmiechnęła się zadowolona* Tutaj będzie takich jeszcze więcej... *cóż..kiedyś już oglądała to anime c:* Rhys: Świetnie. *mruknął kontynuując oglądanie* Jego oczy podczas seansu zupełnie się zmieniły. Roższerzone źrenice świadczyły o wysokim zainteresowaniu chłopaka ową produkcją. Nie mogło to umknąć uwadze rudowłosej. W jednym momencie od chłopaka zaczęłą emanować radość i nostalgia. Jurgita: Hmm... *wstała ze swojego łóżka i poszła po napoje na stolik, podała chłopakowi jeszcze jeden napój i usiadła obok niego na łóżku* ...intrygujące. Pierwszy raz widać, że coś jest w stanie zająć Twoją uwagę. Rudowłosej to odpowiadało, ktoś z kim w utopijnym świecie mogłaby porozmawiać o morderstwach? Jak wypruwać flaki i znęcać się nad ofiarą? Cóż, maybe. Jednak w programie musiała zachować twarz. '' '''Rhys: '''Ty też zajęłaś moją uwagę. *uśmiechnął się słodko, niczym Lawliet c:* '''Jurgita': Oh, doprawdy? *naturalnie na jej twarzy pojawił się mały rumieniec* Ummm... Rhys: Rumienisz się. *zasłonił lekko usta ;v* Jurgita: Ba..ba-ka! >_< *wyszeptała zdezorientowana sytuacją, która była dla niej kompletną nowością. Wstała z łóżka i poszła po zimny napój* ' NIKT TEGO ***** NIE WIDZIAŁ. ' Wtem usłyszeli pukanie. '' '''Temple: '''Pani prowadząca, ścisz ten telewizor. ''Przechodziła akurat obok i usłyszała japońskie słowa, pewnie znowu ogląda chińskie bajki pomyślała. Rhys słysząc prośbę wziął pilota, którego akurat miał pod nosem i wyręczył prowadzą, która akurat nalewała sobie napoju. Rhys: 'Jesteśmy głośniej niż by się mogło wydawać. ''Jurgita strzeliła wielkiego facepalma. Cóż.. To nie jest ewidentnie jej dzień, tu pali buraka, tam się drze. Przewróciła oczami i uśmiechnęła się do Temple. '''Jurgita: Może wejdziesz i pooglądasz z nami? *zaproponowała* Oczywiście, jeśli Rhys nie ma nic przeciwko. *dodała głośniej* Słysząc Rhys w jej głowie pojawiło się jej kilka myśli. Założyła ręce. Temple: Chyba jednak nie powinnam przeszkadzać. I żeby nikt o tym nie wiedział jak mniemam.'' - No ta, najpierw morderstwo, potem molestowanie. Stwierdziła w myślach.'' Chłopakowi zrobiło się strasznie wesoło w myślach. Rhys: Świetnie się razem bawimy. *odparł również trochę głośniej, ale nadal cicho w porównaniu do Jurgity* Rudowłosa pokiwała głową zaskoczona. '' '''Jurgita': Ale...o czym nikt nie powinien wiedzieć? *przyglądała się Temple zdezorientowana* Wspólnie oglądam anime z jednym chłopakiem...? *pociągnęła dziewczynę ze sobą do środka i zamknęła drzwi* Przejechała dłonią po jej ramieniu. Jurgita: Jak już, to wolę kobiety. *puściła jej oczko i zaprosiła do środka* Temple: '"Jak już" powiadasz, czyli się przyznajesz do tego co myślałam. ''Niespodobało się Temple zamknięcie drzwi. Gdy natomiast usłyszała, że Jurgita woli kobiety. 'Temple: '''Ja jeszcze nie wiem kogo wolę. ''- Kaszel. A''le napewno to nie jest trójkącik. ''Wystawiła Jurgicie język na chwile, żeby tylko ona widziała. Rhys przysłuchiwał się w ciszy dyskusji dziewczyn, samemu popijając soczek. c: Jurgita przewrócila oczami. '''Jurgita: Nie wiem, co sobie myślałaś, ale masz niezłe urojenia. *mruknęła podirytowana* W sumie najchętniej teraz to by rozwaliła pół statku tylko i wyłącznie w celu uzyskania dzikiej satysfakcji, że to ona wszystko kontroluje. '' '''Jurgita': Też wolę być "sam na sam" z dziewczyną. Rhys po prostu dobrze mnie rozumie. Nie dogadywałaś się nigdy z nikim, że tak mi to wypominasz? *uśmiechnęła się złośliwie* Temple: 'A może i nie dogadywałam. I co z tego ? - burknęła, gdyż Jurgita miała racje. A ją to z lekka zirytowało.'' 'Temple: '''Główna prowadząca i uczestnik to chyba niezbyt dobrze brzmi. Przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje. Nawet jeśli to tylko friendzone. ''Rhys machnął ręką. '''Rhys: Przecież nic się nie dzieje. Oglądamy tylko bardzo interesującą japońską produkcję w której ludzie poddawani są masowemu mordowi przez los. *wzrusza ramionami spoglądając na Temple* Jurgita zaśmiała się uroczo na złość Temple. Rozbawiło ją zachowanie dziewczyny, bo od razu wiedziała, gdzie jest jej czuły punkt. Jurgita: Teoretycznie masz rację. *odpowiedziała na uwagi dziewczyny* Cięzko nazwać friendzonem sytuacje, gdzie ani jedno, ani drugie nie jest zainteresowane druga osobą. *dodała bez namysłu, czy Rhys faktycznie myśli tak samo* Spojrzała na Rhysa i na Temple wzruszając ramionami. Jurgita: Widzisz? Usiądź i rozgość się i zluzuj pośladki. :3 Temple wyobraziła w swoich myślach to jak się poddaje. Temple: 'Nie jestem zbytnio fanką, czasami z znajomą widziałam co nieco. ''- przewróciła oczyma. '''Rhys: Co nie co. *mruknął do siebie przybierając twarz myśliciela* Może chociaż się napijesz. *wskazał jej butelkę z sokiem pomarańczowym* Jurgita: Ja tam lubie oglądać tylko śmiertelne anime. Tak to średnio przepadam. *mruknęła* Temple: 'Niech będzie, dzięki. ''Wstała i poszła nalać sobie soku. - Pewnie po wszystkim ona mnie zabije jak tamtego "krzaka". - pomyślała i w sumie była gotowa mentalnie na ten los. '''Rhys: '''Cudownie. *kiwnął głową, kontynuując oglądanie animu, w międzyczasie popijając sokiem* '''Jurgita: O cholera... *mruknęła zdezorientowana* Przepraszam! Musze po coś iść! *wybiegła z pokoju* Temple: I to byłoby na tyle, przynajmniej mogę już wyjść. Choć nie ukrywam nawet miło było i ciekawie. Ciao Rhys i powodzenia na zadaniu. Zdołała wypić sok i kładąc szklankę po chwili wyszła z kajuty. Wszyscy zniknęli, a Rhys został sam w pokoju prowadzącej. Tak się złożyło, że akurat odcinek Anothera się skończył, więc dalej też sobie niepooglądał, a kolejnego odcinka na próżno było szukać. Nie chciał przecież grzebać w pokoju najważniejszej osoby w show... chciał? Niechciał? Nieważne. Chłopak zauważył na stoliku kartkę oraz długopis, postanowił więc zostawić wiadomość gdyby rudowłosa wróciła. Wychodząc zabrał ze sobą pełną butelkę soku pomarańczowego, zamknął za sobą drzwi i udał się w głąb korytarza. Rhys: *wzdycha z uśmiechem* Jestem usatysfakcjonowany. *zakrywa lekko usta ręką* Na karteczcie brzmiał napis: '''Dzięki za mile spędzony czas. ~ Rhys' Parter Tutaj znajdują się kabiny dla zawodników drużyn, które zajęły miejsce 2 i 3. Więc Benji, Brian, Melissa, Abby oraz Kate. Posiadają dostęp do wspólnej jadalni jak wszystkie drużyny z miejsc 2-4. ... ''Melissa wędrowała po statku aż znalazła swoją kajutę na parterze. Cieszył ją fakt, że może pozwiedzać statek zanim zjawią się na nim inny zawodnicy, oczywiście byli tu gdzieś też Brian i Abby, ale na nich jeszcze nie wpadła, więc była względnie sama. Uchyliła drzwi do kajuty i rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu. Nie było gigantyczne, ale w sam raz dla jednej osoby. Koja była pełna poduszek i miękkich koców, ale Melissa nie chciała jeszcze iść spać. Po chwili zauważyła dwa komplety ubrań na zmianę. '' '''Melissa:' No wypadałoby się przebrać *spojrzała na swoje ubrania ciągle umazane w czerwonej farbie* Melissa szybko zabrała jeden z kompletów i udała się w poszukiwaniu łazienki. '' ... ''Po odpłynięciu statku udał się prosto do przydzielonych ich kabin. Widział wiele wspólnych łóżek co od razu przyprawiło go o niewielki grymas na twarzy. Wszedł i rozejrzał się znajdując swoje miejsce. '' '''Brian:' Czy to... Pochwycił za folię spoglądając w skryte za nią ubrania jakby otrzymał najlepszy prezent. Uważał jednak by za szybko go nie rozerwać. Brian: '''Po tej obrzydliwej degustacji, siedzeniu na ławkach i jeszcze ten pot z nerwowej prezentacji. I te spojrzenia jurorów jakbym był ich małpką na posyłki. ''Nieco się zarumienił po czym skierował się do wyjścia chcąc w końcu móc się pożądniej odświeżyć. '' ... ''Kate szukała swojej kajuty dobre 15 minut ale znalazła ją wchodząc do niej zauważyła ciuchy ucieszyła się '' '''Kate: Jej wreszcie nie będę wyglądać głupio Zabrała swoje ciuchy i poszła szukać łazienki. ... Benji właściwie sam nie pamiętał kiedy dotarł do swojej kajuty. Emocje związane z wyzwaniem, ceremonią i początkiem reality-show pociągnęły za sobą znaczne zmęczenie. Chłopak, po tym jak w niewiadomej chwili dotarł do swojego jachtowego pokoiku, położył się na łóżku i zasnął. Obudził się po stosunkowo krótkiej, acz energetyzującej drzemce. Blondyn leżał na plecach. Kładąc się do spania zrzucił pogniecioną koszulkę i poplamione spodnie. Zasnął w samych bokserkach. W tamtej chwili leżał odkryty i patrzył się w szary sufit. W jego głowie kłębiły sie rozmaite myśli. Benji: '''Mhm... *mruknął* ''Szwed zauważalnie doszedł już do siebie po egzekucji jaką zaserwowano Luke'owi na ceremonii. Benji nie był typem osoby, która boi się krwi, nie poznał też Greka zbyt dobrze. Byli w jednej drużynie, ale nie mieli interakcji... Szwed chyba nawet prędzej uznałby Luke'a za wroga, aniżeli przyjaciela. Pozorujący krzak chłopak przyczynił się do jego porażki... Wracając do odczuć Benji'ego... O rozlewie krwi prawie zapomniał. Przez kilka godzin od opuszczenia niemieckiego lądu zrozumiał, że była to kara za bierność, a nie coś co spotka wszystkich. Ta myśl pocieszyła Szweda. Obiecał sobie jeszcze przed początkiem programu, że sam nigdy nie będzie bezczynny wobec zadań. Tak więc racjonalizowanie i wspominanie przyniosło chłopakowi ulgę. '' '''Benji: Bra... *mruknął po szwedzku* Chłopak poklepał się po muskularnej klacie. Uśmiechnął się do siebie. Przyszedł ciąg dalszy wspominek... Usmiech na twarzy chłopaka był wywołany nie tylko zadowoleniem ze świetnej kondycji i wyglądu. Przypomniało mu się szczęśliwe spotkanie z... Lukaninho. Szwed już sobie przypomniał; przypomniał sobie kim był gwiazdor, który sam podszedł do niego by zrobić selfie. '' '''Benji: '''Evie będzie dumna... *uśmiechnął się do siebie* ''Na wspomnienie drogiej przyjaciółki chłopak nagle jednak posmutniał. W obliczu tak różnorodnych emocji i bodźców, nietrudno było o wahanie nastrojów. Z uśmiechniętego, Benji zrobił się momentalnie zasmucony. Poczuł tęsknotę; za domem, za krajem, za Evie... '' '''Benji: '''Oh... ''Z obawy przed pogrążeniem się w otchłani rozpaczy, Benji wstał z łóżka. Chłopak rzucił beznamiętne spojrzenie na zwinięte ubrania rzucone na podłogę. Jego ubrania. Blondyn nie czuł się zadowolony na myśl, że będzie musiał wciskać się w nieświeże ciuchy... Rozejrzał się po kajucie. Coś natychmiast przykuło jego uwagę. Na białej szafce nocnej, ustawionej tuż przy metalowym łóżku ozdobionym białym kołem ratunkowym, leżał stosik równiutko złożonych ubrań. Zaskoczony i zaciekawiony chłopak powoli sięgnął po części garderoby. Rozkładał je kolejno na łóżku. Komplet, który otrzymał Benji składał się z niebieskiej koszuli z krótkim rękawkiem, ciemnobeżowych, krótkich spodenek i ciekawie wyglądających trampek. Do tego wszystkiego dochodziła bielizna; białe stópki i bokserki... będące jednocześnie flagą Szwecji. Ten ostatni dodatek zwrócił szczególną uwagę rodowitego Szweda. Chłopak ujął majtki w ręce i przyjrzał im się dokładnie... Benji: '''Są dwie opcje... *mruczał do siebie stojąc nago na środku kabiny. Nie przejmował się tym, że w jego kajucie był niezasłonięty bulaj...* Albo to spersonalizowany prezent... albo... *przełknął ślinę* nasz kolejny cel to... *nie mógł uwierzyć*... Szwecja... ... Abby wyszła już z pokoju przebrana w nowe ubrania, nie czekała zbytnio i poszła przed siebie, chcąc się rozejrzeć po dozwolonej części jachtu. ''Kate szła do swojej kajuty aż nagle rozbolała ją głowa '' '''Kate: Będzie źle oj bardzo źle *nagle jej oczy wyglądały bezdusznie* ZAKUPY Pierwsze piętro pod kadłubem (piętro minus jeden) Pokoje w strefie z pracownikami posiadali: Michael, Charles oraz Suzie. Pokoje były dość zaniedbane. Dostęp do kuchni jak pozostałe drużyny. Margaritta kierowała się z biblioteki z powrotem na basen. Jednak zgubiła się i najwyraźniej dostała się pod pokład. Świetnie. Znalazła tam leżącego na podłodze chłopaka. "Znalazła", to nie właściwie określenie, bo się o niego potknęła i upadła na twarz. Margaritta: Niech to Charles: 'AAAAAAAAAAA! To był sen... Przecież w żadnym programie nie pokazano by tak brutalnej prawdziwej śmierci... Charles się rozgląda '''Charles: '''To nie był sen?! Eee... kim jesteś? ''Powiedział to do dziewczyny która się o niego potknęła. 'Margaritta:'Jestem Margaritta, miło poznać. Czemu śpisz na ziemi? 'spytała się, dalej leżąc na ziemi, twarzą w dół. W sumie podłoga jest całkiem wygodna. chyba rozumiała tego kolesia 'Charles: '''Widocznie mnie tu zabrali wtedy gdy zemdlałem widząc ja ten koleś... umie-e-e-rał... ''Charles znów zemdlał Świetnie. Pewnie nafaszerowali go jakimś gównem. Margaritta nie jest lekarką i raczej nie rozpozna narkotyku po objawach, ale zaczęła potrząsać kolesiem. 'Margaritta:'Wstawaj!!! 'Charles: '''Aaaaaaaaaa! Eh... wybierali już drużyny?! Przegapiłem to?! Czy niedajboże przegapiłem zadanie i teraz to ja umrę... Zabierz mnie do Kate proszę, chcę się z nią pożegnać! '''Margaritta:'Nic nie było o zadaniu. Nie znam żadnej Kate. Wstawaj człowieku, nie umierasz! Co jest?! 'Charles: '''Ja po prostu nie chcę umrzeć, odpaść mogę, ale umrzeć nie, gdybym umarł nie mógłbym pomagać innym. Chcę założyć firmę pomagającą potrzebującym, dla Kate uzbieram na terapię, a dla Janusza dam Wille... Ty też coś chcesz? '''Margaritta:'Stary piłeś coś? Na tym się akurat znam. Gadasz od czapy. Muszę cię zabrać z tego miejsca. No, wstajemy! Margarita pociągnęła Chłopaka do góry razem, podczas gdy wstawała. Pozwoliła, mu się oprzeć o siebie, choć nadal była tylko w bikini. 'Charles: '''Nigdy nie brałem żadnego alkoholu do ust, uważam ze to złe, a to co jest złe jest nie dobre, a to co nie dobre jest złe. ''Charles stanął na własnych nogach i powoli szedł w krok krok za dziewczyną. 'Charles: '''Jestem Charles, pochodzę z Francji, jak mówiłem zamierzam to wygrać by pomóc ludziom, szkoda tylko ze przegrani umierają... dlatego postanowiłem doprowadzić Kate i dopiero teraz cię do finałowego trio, może ono nie umrze. '''Margaritta:'Tak, dobrze idziemy. Ja jestem Margaritta, pochodzę z Włoch i...mówisz, że przegrani umierają. Nie ważne. Trzymamy się dalej. Na pewno znajdziemy Kate. Teraz pójdźmy do kuchni, dobrze? 'Charles: '''Wspaniały pomysł, może jak się czegoś napiję to się uspokoję! ''Charles pobiegł prosto do kuchni. Trzaśnięcie drzwi, czy inna cholera, na tyle głośna była, by dźwiękiem swym blondwłosą Niemkę obudzić mogła. Kobieta ta młoda, na łóżku śpiąca, natychmiast ręcę w górę wyciągnęła i westchnęła głośno: 'Michael: '''Was für ein wunderschöner Morgen~ ''Ah, tak! Poranek był piękny! Chociaż tak właściwie poranek to nie był... Ah, kogo to obchodzi? :D No cóż na pewno nie Michael, dla której szczególnie piękną była myśl, że poprzedniego dnia dziewczynie udało się uniknąć śmierci~ Fajnie, nie? Bo jakby nie patrzeć była trzecia w kolejce do bycia rozmiażdżonym durch einen großen Stein. Całkiem przypadkiem złożyło się tak, że pewnien (nie)sympatyczny Norweg zgubił się w drodzę do kabiny przez szaloną Włoszkę i dziwnego Francuza. Tak oto trafił do obskurnej części jachtu, w której czas spędzali przegrani. Chłopak mimowolnie zajrzał do środka będąc ciekawym, czy jeszcze ktoś tam jest, a może kryła się tam jakaś skrytka prowadzących? Po otworzeniu drzwi dojrzał przeciągającą się Michael. 'Rhys: '''Oh, przepraszam. Chyba się zgubiłem... *mruknął lekko zdezorientowany* ''Chłopak był zmęczony i zdezorientowany, zapomniał drogi na górę? Suzie obudziła się na statku. Pokój pod pokładem wydał się jej wyjątkowo ładny. Pomimo, że był obskurny. '''Suzie: Ah… Nowocześnie. Dziewczyna dostrzegła przygotowane dla niej ubrania. Ubrała się w nie chowając się w kącie i odeszła. Nie chcąc nikomu przeszkadzać. Michael: Was? *spojrzała się na Rhysa, a następnie na ulatniającą się Suzie* Szybko przeniosła się do pozycji siedzącej. Rhys westchnął, czyżby pierwsza osoba która nie pojmuje angielskiego? Postanowił wykorzystać swoją podstawową wiedzę z języka niemieckiego. Rhys: Ich habe mich verirrt, Englisch? *zapytał, kalecząc norweskim akcentem, zerkając kątem oka na wychodzącą Suzie* Michael: Ah, tak, oczywiście. Chłopak odetchnął z ulgą. W głębi duszy wiedział, że prawdopodobnie jedno bardziej skomplikowane zdanie i dziewczyna by go zagięła. Rhys: Więc… *oparł się o ściankę, obserwując dziewczynę* Warunki nie rozpieszczają? *mruknął obserwując pomieszczenie* Michael: Tiaa... Kolega z mojego zespołu coś pokręcił *westchnęła* A takie ładne stroje mieliśmy... Rhys: Kolega... *zastanawiał się chwilę* Ten Francuzik? *zapytał lekko się uśmiechając, przypominając sobie jego wcześniejszy spektakl* Michael: Tak, ten Francuzik... Rhys: Szczerzę współczuje. *zrobił smutną minkę, tylko na chwilę, ale jednak* Michael: No cóż... Przynajmniej żyjemy Rhys: Wy tak. Ten Grek już nie. *mruknął poważnym tonem* Michael: Yhm... Smutno. Chociaż sam Grek tym się raczej nie przejął. Rhys był zaskoczony poczuciem humoru Niemki, w pozytywny sposób. Rhys: Nie bardziej niż inni. *uśmiechnął się pod nosem* Michael: Oprócz mojego kolegi z drużyny... Nie wiem czy to dobrze, czy źle Rhys: Słyszałem, że te drużyny były tylko tymczasowe, jeśli Cię to pocieszy. *rozgląda się po pomieszczeniu* Michael: Taak, pocieszające. Zapadła niezręczna cisza, dziewczyna nie wyglądała na rozmowną, no na pewno była bardziej niż swego czasu Norweg. Rhys widząc, że rozmowa się nie klei postanowił opuścić pomieszczenie i udać się wreszcie do swojej kajuty. Kuchnia: Po krótkim spacerku dotarł do kuchni. Powoli zaczął się rozglądać, nie dostrzegając nikogo w pobliżu. '' '''Brian: '''Huh? Ja to chyba talent do unikania. Ahh jak by było przyjemnie być na pierwszym miejscu kiedy nikt nie ma pojecia kim jesteś. Zaczęli by nazywać frajerem czy pewnie... ''Znowu przez moment zaczął kontynuować swoje "fantazje" w myślach. Opamiętał się jednak dość szybko i zaczął przeczysywać szafki w poszukiwaniu czegoś co chętnie by zjadł. Zwiedzając pokład Lukaninho trafił do kuchni, szukał jakiejś odskoczni od wczorajszej eliminacji i przez kompletny przypadek wparował do kuchni, gdy w jednej ręcę miał schłodzony napój, a w drugiej słownik szwedzki. Wchodząc do pomieszczenia usłyszał jakiś męski głos. Lukaninho: No witam, witam. Czyżby to nasz pan kucharz? *mruknął, wchodząc do środka* Z wrażenia uderzył się o kant szafki i jęknął. Podniósł się zauważając kogoś. W pierwszej chwili nie był pewien kim on dokładnie jest. Brian: Wystraszyłeś mnie! Zaraz? Kim jesteś? Nie kojarzę twojej twarzy? Przyglądał mu się, ale nadal nie zaświeciło mu nic w głowie. Luka zaśmiał się na reakcję chłopaka, gdy widział uderzającego się o kant szafki. Cóż, widok był zdecydowanie zabawny. '' '''Lukaninho': To samo mogę powiedzieć o Tobie. Nie widziałem Cię na wczorajszej ceremonii *położył w tym czasie swój słownik na blacie* Więc albo jesteś kucharzem, albo współpracowałeś z Melissą *zamyślił się* Brian: Melissą? No tak, jakoś się udało mi się powstrzymać. *Oparł nieco nieporadnie* Na pewno nie kucharz po prostu szukam czegoś łatwego do zrobienia. Chociaż pójście znowu pod ten wyczyszczony przez chwilą prysznic *Zaczął się rumienić* Nie zwracaj uwagi na to ostatnie. Też jesteś zawodnikiem czy kim dokładnie? W jury cię też nie było. Lukaninho: Problemy z gotowaniem? *spojrzał na chłopaka* Sam z autopsji wiedział, że nie każdy musi być wybitnym kucharzem. Podszedł do niego bliżej i otworzył zamkniętą zamrażarkę. '' '''Lukaninho': Powinieneś tutaj znaleźć coś co Ci podpasuje. *powiedział niby obojętnie* Większość popularnych dań tu ściągali. Wyczyszczony prysznic? O czym on do cholery mówi. Lukaninho: Jaki znów prysznic? Przecież tutaj nawet nie mają sprzątaczki na tym poziomie... *mruknął* Co jest lekką kpiną. No nie było mnie jury, byłem na ceremonii. Więc można powiedzieć, że tak jakby jestem w ekipie i nie wiem ile tu będę *wzruszył ramionami obojętnie. Niezbyt podobała mu się wizja siedzenia na łajbie* Brian: Gdyby była to i tak nie sprostałaby moim wysokim standardom. Dobrze, że nie korzystałeś. A te środki byś zobaczył, dziesięć minut dłubałem ten kamień z tych cholernych kafelek bo normalnie czułem go między stopami. Naprawdę mogliby zadbać o to, nawet ze względu na siebie. *Odparł z nieco większą ekscytacją i dumą* Teraz przynajmniej to strefa bezpieczna. Zaczął sam przeglądać szuflady z których wyciągnął parę przypraw którymi chciał doprawić jakąś mrożonkę czy inne gotowe danie, które szukał ów człek. '' '''Brian:' W ogóle to Brian jestem. Odpowiedział posyłajac nieco niezręczny uśmiech licząc, trochę że nie uściśnie mu dłoni. Piłkarz przyglądał się zdezorientowany chłopakowi. Sprawiał wrażenie, że było z nim coś nie ten teges. Lukaninho: A co? Jesteś perfekcyjną panią domu? *spojrzał na niego z kpiącym uśmieszkiem* Nie wiem, my mamy swoje prywatne łazienki w kajutach *wzruszył ramionami* Kompletnie obojętne mu było, jakie warunki panują dla innych. Chociaż po opowieści chłopaka włosy mogły stanąć dęba. Wyciągnął dłoń ku chłopakowi. Lukaninho: Lukaninho, mówią na mnie Luka. Mam nadzieję, że nie zagoszczę tu na długo. Brian: 'Lukaninho. Lukaninho... Luka.. *Zaczęło mu coś świtać* ''Nagle rumieniec nie mógł zejść z jego twarzy. W końcu skojarzył skąd ta twarz wydała mu się znajoma. Zaczął bić się z myślami. W końcu powiedział, że jest w ekipie i woli ukniknąć konsekwencji. Z drugiej strony to może nie mieć więcej okazji. 'Brian: '''No teraz to wiem. Na pewno byłeś dobry w tym. *Zaśmiał się nieco zażenowany* Nawet teraz pomyślałeś o kurze domowej pewnie. ''Zerknął przy nim i sięgnął po widniejące w rogu opkowanie z frytkami i paluszkami rybnymi chcąc je sobie odgrzać. '' '''Brian: '''Wybacz, że z początku cię nie rozpoznałem. ''Dość dziwnym i nieporadnym krokiem wrócił za blat i zaczął powoli zdzierać kartonowe opakowanie. Temple tymczasem niepostrzeżenie wbiła i zrobiła zdjęcie Brianowi i nieznanemu jej chłopakowi. Blask flesza oślepił oboje. 'Temple: '''Bawimy się w Gordona Ramsey'a co ? ''Spytała zaśmiana. Piłkarz przewrócił oczami na słowa Briana, że go nie rozpoznał. Akurat im mniej ktoś go kojarzył, tym bardziej mu to odpowiadało. '''Lukaninho: Nie mam z tym problemu, jak ludzie mnie nie znają. Przynajmniej przez to mogą Cię poznać, a nie oceniają. *założył dłoń na dłoń* Sportowiec wziął do ręki swój koktajl, jednak nagłe wejście dziewczyny do pomieszczenia zaskoczyło go i upuścił swój ulubiony napój. Głęboko westchnął i spojrzał na przybyłą dziewczynę. Lukaninho: Taa *przewrócił oczami* Zaraz to pewnie będzie, piekielna kuchnia *mruknął niezadowolony* Brian: Uwah!? Nerwowo krzyknął na widok Temple, któa wzięła się z znikąd przypadkiem zrzucając danie na podłogę. Przez chwilę flesh go oślepił. Przetarł oczy widząc porozrzucane jedzenie. Brian: Czy jeszcze ten dzień może być lepszy. Nie dość, że trzeba będzie to pozbierać, przetrzeć i poogarniać po ludziach to pojawiła się kolejna osoba, która spojrzy na tego idiotę z dwoma lewymi rękoma. Jeszcze tyle czasu będzie mi zajmowało przetworzenie i ogarnięcie tej stytuacji w głowie. Delikatnie zaczą masować sobie policzki nieco za bardzo rozkoszując się zaistniałą sytuacją nieco oddalając się od rzeczywistości. Temple: 'Upsik, moja wina. Hehe. ''Przyznała się do tego, że teraz jest syf w kuchni przez jej wejście. Była nieco zakłopotana sytuacją. 'Temple: '''W sumie ciebie pierwszy raz widzę... ''Zerknęła na chłopaka, dobrze zbudowanego jakby sportowca w jej pierwszym zamyśle. Ów chłopak spoglądał raz na zdziwaczałego Briana oraz Temple, która jako kolejny nie widziała go tu wcześniej. Teatralnie podszedł do lodówki, wziąl zmrożony sok i podszedł do okna kuchni. '''Lukaninho: Również Ciebie nie widziałem na eliminacji, jakoś wielkiego halo nie robię... *powiedział obojętnie* Serio lubisz sprzątać i ogarniać? *zachowanie Briana kompletnie zbijało go z tropu* Brian: Na pewno mi to nie przeszkadza. Szczególnie jak ktoś daje naprawdę radę. *Wydusił jeszcze bardziej komplikując* A ty byłaś sędzią w zadaniu i tak... *nagle przymrużył oczyma* tak na pewno ciebie widziałem. Znowu wrócił na ziemię sprawiając nieco wrażenie jakby nagle jej przybycie zaczęło go denerwować. Mimo wszystko zajął drugie miejsce więc być może mógł właśnie o to mieć niewielki żal. Szczególnie, że ona przyznała im najniższą notę. '' '''Brian: '''Gdybym ci zaserwował pięciogwiazdową kolację na złotej zastawie. Koleżanka pewnie też. *Burknął pod nosem* ''Jednak niekoniecznie chodziło mu jedynie o noty tylko o coś innego. Choć kto wie, może jednak cios o szafkę zrobił już swoje. Temple: I po co te złośliwości, jakbym nie wiadomo co złego zrobiła ? Jak bardzo chcecie to zniknę stąd, że nawet nie zauważycie tego. W jej głowie tliło się wyjście stąd i nawet zrobiła jeden czy dwa kroki w kierunku wyjścia. Temple: 'Tak przy okazji, jestem Temple. ''Przedstawiła się im, tak na dobry początek lepszego zrobienia panującego nastroju. Stała na chwile w bezruchu, gdy to powiedziała. '''Lukaninho: Lukaninho, vel Luka. Tymczasowy, nie. Mam nadzieję, tymczasowy członek w ekipie. Chcąc nie chcąc jak widać będziemy musieli współpracować. *zwrócił się kierunku do dziewczyny, idąc w jej kierunku i wyciągając delikatnie dłoń* Chcąc nie chcąc musi zacząc robić lepsze wrażenie, bo przy negatywnej atmosferze to wszyscy tutaj ześwirują. Zwrócił się również do Briana. Lukaninho: Chyba jej nie polubiłeś na wyzwaniu? Coś się stało? Brian: 'Nic szczególnego. Po prostu to ostrzeżenie. Jak jesteście w ekipie to mieliście chyba wgląd w nasze kary rekrutacyjne czy udzielili wam informacje o nas. *Zamyślił się nie dokańczając puenty* Chociaż nie jestem do końca pewny. No ale kiedy chciała przed chwilą wyjść to nawet ją troszeczkę polubiłem. Może za czasu stwierdziła, że będę jedynie śmieciem i postanowiła mnie jeszcze upokorzyć oślepiając aparatem. Może tak nawet mnie złapała kiedy opuściłem gardę i zaprowadziła do hotelu. Mam rację! Mam rację! ''Zbyt podekscytowanie wyskakiwał zza blatu kierując wzrok prosto w stronę nieco speszonej Temple. Temple widząc, że Lukaninho wystawił rękę, lekko złapała go swoją. 'Temple: '''Miło poznać. - skwitowała uśmiechem.'' - Ten program to nie szczyt marzeń dla kogoś takiego jak ty jak mniemam. Zerknęła na niego lekko pytająco. Po chwili usłyszała co powiedział Brian. '' '''Temple: '''Jeśli masz żal o te francuskie jedzenie to poprostu musiałam coś zrobić jako pomocnik w ekipie i jury. A z flesza już mówiłam, że moja wina. ''Złożyła dłonie i zamknęła oczy. Pochylając lekko głowę. Spojrzał na Briana jeszcze raz i po przywitaniu z Temple podszedł do niego bliżej. '''Lukaninho: Nie wiem gościu co Ty chrzanisz, ale jestem w ekipie dosłownie od wczoraj. Jeśli myślisz, że miałem ochotę przeglądać wasze durne dokumenty, po śmierci jakiegoś typa z Grecji, to się grubo mylisz. *wypalił zdenerwowany zachowaniem chłopaka z Irlandii* Uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie w kierunku Temple. Lukaninho: Również miło. Widzę dałaś mu się naprawdę mocno we znaki *zaśmiał się* Aż popada w jakąś paranoję. Brian: Żalu absolutnie. Widać, że oboje nie okazujecie żadnej litości jeśli chodzi o to. Na pewno wiedziała kogo wybrać do ekipy. I ten uniesiony ton. Aż zobaczyłem siebie przed chwilą okładanego na podłodze. Zaczął powoli dyszeć coraz bardziej rozkoszując się całą sytuacją. Brian: 'Chwila moment? Śmierci? O czym ty mówisz? Miałem rację, może i ja tutaj zaraz skończę na inwalidzkim. Not bad, not bad. Ależ będę musiał się po tym pewnie ogarnąć. ''Temple tylko popatrzyła na Briana, jak zaczął dyszeć. 'Temple: '''Yyy... wszystko ok ? ''Piłkarz spojrzał na Temple. '''Lukaninho: Jest tutaj gdzieś alkohol? Na trzeźwo to tu nie da się siedzieć. *powiedział opierając się o blat i obserwując chłopaka, który się dziwnie zachowywał* Miliony myśli w głowie mu sie nagle kotłowały i nie wiedział co ma począć. Chciał stąd jak najszybciej wiać. Lukaninho: Jeśli sama się zgłosiłaś do tego wariatkowa, to podziwiam. *dodał po chwili* Brian: Ciebie więc zmuszono? Widzę, że niedaleko pada jabłko od jabłoni skoro też musiałeś im ulec. Wydaje mi się że jednak trochę przesadziłem, ale lubię być sobą no i mówiłem ale wyszło wam to nienajgorszej. Dziwnie się wiercił stojąc przyparty do blatu. Brian: Bym zapomniał po co tutaj przyszedłem. Zaraz wrócę do was tutaj tylko wyciągnę coś innego i może sprawdzę czy czasem nie trzeba będzie mocniejszych środków użyć na to leżące przy nas jedzenie. Skierował się w stronę chłodni zerkając na ten syf jaki tutaj się zrobił ciągle nie opuszczając swojego rumieńca z twarzy i zaczął nieco bezmyślnie grzebać w szufladzie od zamrażarki nie wiedząc na co innego się zdecydować. Temple: 'Alkohol. ''Zauważyła, gdy Brian grzebał w zamrażarce. Podeszła i wzięła. 'Temple: '''Chciałeś to i masz. Jak na zawołanie. Klask klask. ''Wręczyła Lukaninho butelkę i zaklaskała. 'Temple: '''Aczkolwiek nie wiem czy nasza Jurgisia byłaby zadowolona. Co do zgłoszenia się to niestety, kłopoty finansowe nieco mnie zmusiły. I chęć "wybicia" się. Hehe... ''Zaśmiała się, wzięła jakieś jabłko z koszyka obok. 'Temple: '''To, ja już muszę lecieć. Ciao bambino. ''Temple szybkim krokiem wyszła z pomieszczenia. Piłkarz wziął alkohol do tego colę z lodówki i skierował się ku wyjścia. Prawdopodobnie pójdzie dzisiaj w tango, jebać czasem życie sportowca. '''Lukaninho: Czasem lepiej się najebać, elo. Wyszedł. Nie zdążywszy nawet się pożegnać jedynie westchnął, że nie zostali jeszcze na dłużej. Sięgnął do jednej z szafek. Wyciągnął talerz i powoli zdarł plastik z szybkiego dania. Wyłożył wszystko, wstawił do mikrofali i siadł zajadając sobie w zaciszu. Po posiłku oczywiście wyciągnął z szafy płyny i pozmywał blaty, stół naczynia oraz sprzątnął kącik w którym rozwalona była mrożonka z koktajlem po czym poszedł rozejrzeć się dalej po pokładzie. ... Igor wszedł sobie do kuchni, gdyż jedzenie zawsze pomagało mu zapominać o problemach. Wielu sięga w trudnych sytuacjach po alkohol, a on po Pizzę na grubym cieście. Tym razem zdecydował sobie tosty. Szukając po szafkach i w lodówce znalazł wszystkie potrzebne składniki : Chleb, ser, szynka, ketchup i toster. Postanowił on poczekać ze 2 minuty, może ktoś wejdzie i będzie chciał się poczęstować tostem? Może jakaś atrakcyjna blondynka? Bo jak to mówią przez żołądek do serca! W kuchni niestety można było spory deficyt atrakcyjnych blondynek. Dwie zawodniczki, które pasowały do tego opisu były zupełnie gdzie indziej. Na ich miejscu pojawił się jednak ktoś kto część cech wymaganych przez opis spełniał. Atrakcyjny. Blondyn. Benji wszedł do pomieszczenia. Rzucił okiem po białych blatach... Zatrzymał spojrzenie na Igorze. Chłopak, którego Szwed poznał już na stołówce w Niemczech, stał przy blacie nachylony nad jakimś urządzeniem, prawdopodobnie tosterem. Benji zadowolony ze spotkania znajomej twarzy podszedł do Polaka raźnym krokiem. Benji: '''Hej! *przywitał się po angielsku* Co tam?! *zadał kolejne pytanie. Z energią w głosie* ''Igor spojrzał się na osobę, która weszła do kuchni. -'''Jak zawsze moja prośba została przekręcona- Pomyślał. Wzruszył jednak tylko ramionami i pomachał do Benjiego.'' Igor: Robię sobie tosty. Też byś chciał? Benji przyjrzał się badawczo koledze. Zmrużył lekko oczy. Odczytywał detale, interpretował zachowanie. Zajęło mu to moment. W opanowany niemalże do perfekcji sposób, Benji zdążył zastąpić grymas uśmiechem, tak by rozmówca nie zdążył niczego się domyślić. Z resztą nie było czego... Szwed nie robił nic złego. '' '''Benji: '''Nie dzię... *usłyszał nagle burczenie w swoim brzuchu* No może... Skoro to nie problem *spróbował zabrzmieć skromnie* ''Szwed uświadomił sobie, że ostatnim co jadł były kanapki, które otrzymał od Suzie jeszcze podczas pobytu w Niemczech. Blondyn trochę przeraził się na myśl o tym ile nic nie jadł. Z wrażenia (lub od tego, że w kuchni była słaba wentylacja) zrobiło mu się gorąco. Rozpiął kolejny guziczek niebieskiej koszuli i napiął dumnie klatę. Lubił imponowac i się popisywać. I wpędzać kolegów w zazdrość. '' ''Niestety dla Benjiego, cecha ogólnie odbierana przez ludzi jako wada u Igora jest jedną z największych zalet - narcyzm. Szatyn uważa się na tyle za wspaniałego i genialnego, że nie odczuwa wobec nikogo zazdrości. Spojrzał on po prostu obojętnie na Benjiego i lekko zachichotał. Igor: Ja rozumiem, że w Niemczech w czasie zadania mówiłem z zaimkiem żeńskim, ale to tylko była część wyzwania, nie jestem dziewczyną i nie musisz mi imponować klatą. *Zaśmiał się ze swojego żartu, ale po chwili się opanował i z uśmiechem na twarzy spojrzał na blondyna* Chcesz tosta z szynką czy z serem czy i z tym, i z tym? Benji zarumienił się. Tak śmiała odpowiedź zbiła go z tropu. Zawstydzony zwiesił głowę i poprawił koszulę. '' '''Benji: '''Zdam się na szefa kuchni *mruknął* ''Szwed zrobił kilka kroków naokoło po niedużym pomieszczeniu. Jak gdyby od niechcenia otworzył kilka szafek, zajrzał do środka, na wewnętrzną stronę drzwiczek... Benji: Szukam jakiś Hidden Immunity Idols *powiedział z amerykańskim akcentem* Nie wiem czy w ogóle są takie w grze, ale warto próbować, co nie? *spojrzał do kamery* Może nie będą potrzebne... *wzruszył ramionami* ' ''Benji kontynuował szukanie. Na pokaz, aby nie wzbudzić podejrzeń, w wypadku gdyby Igor w ogóle patrzył, wyjął z szafki jabłko i wbił w nie zęby. Zamlaskał i zamruczał ze smakiem. '' '''Benji: '''Jak się czujesz po wyzwaniu? Po zwycięstwie? *zagadnął opierając się tyłem o gładki blat kuchenny. Nie spuszczał oczu z kolegi* ''Igor ze zwycięskim uśmiechem wzruszył ramionami i włożył swoje tosty do tostera. '''Igor: W skrócie: Jak zwycięzca, choć przyznam, że wasz występ był świetny i może trochę zasługiwał na 1 miejsce, a nie na 3. Benji bardzo ucieszył się słysząc słowa kolegi. Po pierwsze uwielbiał... kochał gdy jego praca była doceniana. Czuł taką dziecięcą radość. Oczywiście skrywał to skrzętnie... Po drugie miłe słowa były oznaka pozytywnej relacji i sympatii. Benji: 'Dzięki, heh, nie wiem czy byliśmy aż tak dobrzy *starał się zabrzmieć skromnie. Chciał. Ale nie koniecznie umiał* Ale wy byliście świetni, serio. Zaplanowane, wykonane... *ugryzł się w język, aby nie podzielić się też dostrzeżonymi mankamentami. Bał się, że mógłby tym urazić kolegę* Cóż. Powiem szczerze zazdroszczę *zaśmiał się* ''Szwed sięgnął z powrotem po nadgryzione jabłko, które zostawił na blacie po swojej prawej ręce. Rozmowa i praca nad adekwatnym zachowaniem pochłaniały go tak, że zapomniał o owocu. Wrócił do niego i gryzł się w soczysty miąższ. Trochę żółtawego soku ściekło mu po brodzie. Chłopak szybko wytarł się wierzchem dłoni. '' '''Benji: '''Trochę nuda... *mruknął połykając kawałek jabłka* Jacht taki dość luksusowy, ale żadnych atrakcji *westchnął i przewrócił oczami. Spojrzał na Igora* Biblioteka, kuchnia i świetlica tylko. ''Igor uśmiechnął się słysząc, że jest doceniany '''Igor: Dzięki za pochwałę. Cóż, moja część miała być bardziej rozrywkowa i mieć w sobie więcej aktorstwa, ale Rhys uznał, że to kiepski plan. Początkowo miałem to gdzieś, ale gdy poznał powód dlaczego w kawiarni w niemalże centrum miasta byliśmy sami, stwierdziłem, że nie będę ryzykować i zrobię co on chce. *Po tych słowach podrapał się po głowie i zaczął nad czymś myśleć* Hmmm... Z tego co mi wiadomo na statku jest jeszcze bar i basen. Nie byłaś tam? Na hasło bar i basen Benji'emu zaświeciły się oczy. Brzmiało to jak rozrywka... Benji: Bar? Basen? *zdziwił się* Gdzie?! Podekscytowany chłopak wyprostował się i zaczął się rozglądać naokoło. '' ''Wtedy Igor zaczął się głębiej nad tym zastanawiać i po chwili przypomniał sobie, że do baru i do basenu dostęp mają tylko zwycięzcy. Zaczął się zastanawiać co zrobić. Po chwili strzelił facepalma i zaczął mówić smutnym tonem. Igor: Sorry, zapomniałem, że tylko ekipa i zwycięzcy mają tam dostęp. Nie chciałem ci zrobić nadziei. Benji: 'Ah... Szkoda... *spojrzał smutno na kolegę* ''Szczerze to Benji podejrzewał, że luksusy mogą być ekskluzywne dla zwycięzców zadania. Każda taka myśl powodowała dodatkową gorycz. Chłopak wziął głęboki oddech. Mógł przekształcić gorycz w motywację. Tak. Jedno słowo. M-O-T-Y-W-A-C-J-A 'Benji: '''Okej... *spojrzał na toster, potem na jabłko w swojej dłoni* Dzięki wielkie za śniadanie anyway *uśmiechnął się szeroko i odebrał tosta podanego przez Igora* ''Benji umieścił swoje śniadanie na talerzu i wyszedł z kuchni. Uprzednio oczywiście pożegnał się ze swoim kolegą. '''Benji: No to trzeba znaleźć Rhysa... Margaritta wchodzi do kuchni zaraz za biegnącym Charles. Jak na naćpanego jest naprawdę szybki. Dla pewności, że on nic nie rozwali, nalała mu wodę do szklanki. i podała mu Margaritta:'Trzymaj. Obyś się poczuł lepiej. '''Charles: '''Dzięki, polubiłem się. '''Margaritta:'Miło, że masz o sobie takie mniemanie. Mi za to miło cię poznać. Mówiłeś coś o zabijaniu ludzi, wiesz? Już lepiej? 'Charles: '''O sobie? Aaaaa... rozumiem, powiedziałem "Się" zamiast "Cię", mam nadal kłopoty z językiem. Tak... wiem o tym... proszę nie mówmy o tym, bo osobą zabitą miałem być ja, ale pojawił się ten chłopak... '''Margaritta:'No dobrze. Czyli byłeś w drużynie przegranej? Szkoda, ja wygrałam. Liczę na powtórkę. 'Charles: '''Gdybym był tylko w drużynie z kimś wygranym to pewnie bym nie mógł odpaść teraz... ''Charles zauważył przyprawy i do nich pobiegł potem zaczął je zjadać w śladowych ilościach 'Charles: '''Chcesz trochę? ''Margaritte przeraził widok prawie dorosłego faceta, jedzącego w takich ilościach ziele angielskie 'Margaritta:'Nie, dzięki. 'Charles: '''Cóż zostanie więcej dla mnie. ''Charles popił to magi. '''Charles: Bądźmy szczerzy, nie wygram tego. Igor skończył jeść swoje tosty i już miał wychodzić, ale wtedy zobaczył, że w kuchni są jeszcze inne osoby, a, że lubi on rozmawiać podszedł do nich z uśmiechem na twarzy. Igor: Hej Charles i... *Przyjrzał się blondynce* Sorry, ale jakoś cię nie kojarzę. Chłopak złapał się za brodę próbując przypomnieć sobie dziewczynę. Igor: Aaaaa! No tak! Ty jesteś tą włoszką, która była ze mną w drużynie. Możesz mi przypomnieć swoje imię? Charles: 'Siemka, gratuluje ci zwyciężtwa, szkoda tylko ze ja mogłem umrzeć... ale to nie twoja wina tylko tej... zjebanej... prowadzącej ''Charles brzydził się urzyć tego słowa, ale widocznie musiał gdyż nic innego według niego by jej nie opisało. Margartta poparzyła się na nowego chłopaka, który do nich podszedł 'Margaritta:'Jestem Margaritta, a ty? Igor chwilowo zignorował Margaritte i po prostu spojrzał się zdenerwowany na Charleasa. '''Igor: Możesz się przymknąć?! Raczej nie mam ochoty chwilę po zjedzeniu przypominać sobie tego gówna z wczorajszej ceremonii! *Złapał się za głowę by się uspokoić i spojrzał na Charleasa* Sorry, że tak agresywnie, ale po prostu... Poza tym "rozmawiałem" dziś z jedną z prowadzących, tą drugą. Z tego co mi powiedziała to tylko była kara za brak strarania się i możliwe, że nikogo więcej to nie spotka, jeśli każdy będzie normalnie uczestniczył. Poza tym, która z prowadzących jest temu winna? Ta główna tylko płakała i stwierdziła, że to "producenc" są winni. Charles: 'Uno - Ja już raz widziałem śmierć i teraz widzę ją drugi raz, to mnie boli bardziej od ciebie bo jeśli zobaczę śmierć jeszcze jeden raz to chyba ja się zabiję. Dos - Rozumiem twoje zachowanie, mnie właśnie teraz też coś szarpnęło i na razie nie będzie "miłego Charlesa", poznaj "oschłego Charlesa", więc nie powinienem tego wspominać. Tres 0 nie widziałeś ze to tylko słaba gra aktorska?! Tu wszędzie śmierdzi złą grą aktorską. ''Igor wyglądał na lekko zirytowanego. '''Igor: '''Uno - Skąd wnioskujesz, że ja nie widziałem śmierci? Przez 15 minut płakałem po tym jak Elena umarła w Szybkich i Wściekłych 8. W prawdziwym życiu też byłem świadkiem śmierci. Dos - Przykro mi kolego, ale ty możesz się nazywać conajmniej "Słodziutkim Charlsem" lub "Charlsem, który stara się nie być słodki, ale wciąż jest". Sres - Chcesz zobaczyć złą grę aktorską? Wyszukaj se jakiś polski paradokument. Jeśli to faktycznie była gra aktorska, to conajmniej na drugie miejsce na gali Oskarów, bo pierwsze jest moje. Cokolwiek jest po Tres - Czy bycie świadkiem śmieci nie powinno uczynić, po przejściu traumy człowieka silniejszym? Znam to z własnego doświadczenia. '''Charles: Dobra, dobra, stop. Przepraszam ze zacząłem gównoburzę... Eh... teraz musimy tylko obyślić strategię aby nasze trio nie odpadło przynajmniej w przeciągu 6 odcinków, tylko obyślmy to szybko póki adrenaina mi nie spadła. I''' '''Igor: Strarać się nie podpaść drużynie, nie wyzywać prowadzących i wygrywać wyzwania? Jeśli to nie zadziała, to głosowania są ustalone. *Odwrócił się w stronę Włoszki* Jestem Igor. Margaritta:'Oby, to był jednorazowy przypadek. Naszym celem jest po prostu dotrzeć do finałowej czwórki z tą...Kate. Trzeba ustalić plan. Choćby nie wiem co, nie dążmy do wzajemnego wyeliminowania. Jakby co, trzeba stwierdzić kto z pozostałych pójdzie na ostrzał... '''Charles: '''Mi tam obojętnie, oby tylko nie byliśmy to my... ale osoba która najbardziej zasługuje na eliminacje to ten koleś który... ''Charles pomdlał i upadł na blat szafki '''Charles: '''Nie mówcie tylko ze znów się wściekłem, nienawidzę tego, może i zachowuje się lepiej od przeciętnej wściekłej osoby to i tak zachowuje się źle... więc o czym była mowa? '''Margaritta: O Planie na wyzwanie. Jak podejrzewam nic nie wiemy, co? Charles: '''Pamiętam wszystko do momentu spotkania z Igorem, więc jeśli chodzi o wyzwanie to po prostu starajmy się wygrać. '''Margaritta: Może, poszukajmy tej twojej kochanej Kate? Po za tym, muszę się przebrać. Charles: '''"Kochanej"?! Nie, nie, nie, ja z nią się znamy od wczoraj i jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi, ale możemy jej poszukać. '''Margaritta: Ta jasne. Dobra wiesz, gdzie może być? Charles: Nie wiem, po prostu przeszukajmy całe to miejsce. Margaritta: Spoko. Poszukajmy jej. To gdzie zaczniemy? Charles: 'Nie znam rozkładu pomieszczeń, ale sądzę ze jest tu biblioteka więc tam jej poszukajmy. ''Margaritta skierowała się wiec, w stronę biblioteki, a liczyła sobie, po cichu, że się przebierze. Niestety chyba nie będzie takiej okazji. '' ... ''Melissa jako pierwsza dotarła do kuchni. W ogólnym rozgardiaszu udało jej się rozpoznać kilku zawodników, ale widziała że byli zajęci rozmową, więc postanowiła się nie mieszać. W oczekiwaniu na Szweda zaczęła przeglądać wszelkie możliwe szafki jakie znalazła w kuchni... Benji po rozmowie z Abby udał się do kuchni. Chłopak zgodnie z obietnicą poszedł towarzyszyć Melissie. Blondyn powoli wpadał w coraz lepszy nastrój. Może nie miał dostępu do luksusu, którym był ekskluzywny basen dla zwycięzców, ale mógł rozmawiać z innymi i zawiązywać nowe znajomości… '' ''Szwed wszedł do kuchni. Ominął krzątających się przy wejściu ludzi i podszedł do stojącej w głębi Hiszpanki. Nie odzywał się, oparł się bokiem o blat przed dziewczyną. Odgrodził ją swoim ciałem od reszty zawodników w kuchni. '' ''Melissa odwróciła się twarzą do blondyna. Do głowy przyplątał jej się pewien pomysł. Na jej twarzy przez chwilę dało się zauważyć chytry uśmieszek. '''Melissa: Skoro jedziemy do twojej ojczyzny wypadałoby się czegoś o niej dowiedzieć *przez jej twarz przemknął kolejny uśmiech* Zaskocz mnie, zaserwuj mi jakieś pyszne szwedzkie danie *spojrzała na chłopaka, a jej twarz rozświetliło rozbawienie i odrobina ekscytacji, poza językami interesowała ją też trochę historia i kultura, a poznawanie jej w towarzystwie Benjiego było jeszcze ciekawsze* Benji zaśmiał się serdecznie. Benji: Mogę coś ci polecić. Ale ostrzegam, rzadko sam gotuję Melissa: Ryzyko zawodowe *uśmiechnęła się widząc, że chłopak nie próbuje się popisywać, ani udawać skromności* Benji: Potrzebne byłyby borówki… I kefir… Hm… skoro to szwedzki statek… Benji zaczął podchodzić do szafek, przeglądałem ich zawartość. Zajrzał do lodówki. Benji: Jesz mięso? *zapytał zza otwartych drzwi lodówki* Pytał, bo przyszedł mu do głowy jeszcze jeden pomysł, po tym jak znalazł plastikowy woreczek z mięsem… '' ''Melissa pokiwała twierdząco głową. Benji wziął mięso, potem borówki i kefir… Wziął się za gotowanie. Szybko zaczął robić kulki mięsne, potem koktajl… Gdy skończył przygotowania zaniósł jedzenie na stół i zaprosił Hiszpankę do siebie ruchem ręki. Zanim usiadła zachował się jak prawdziwy gentelmen i odsunął jej krzesło. W trakcie jedzenia Melissa musiała przyznać, że danie było całkiem smaczne, a i spożywanie go w towarzystwie Szweda było dość przyjemne. Biblioteka: W bibliotece po szalonej eliminacji i dniu pełnym wrażeń pojawił się piłkarz, który był czymś przygnębiony. We znaki dawała mu się eliminacja, jego pojawienie w programie oraz ta dziwna śmierć. Przyszedł do biblioteki w poszukiwaniu jakiegoś szybkiego słownika szwedzkiego. '' ''Melissa wreszcie znalazła wejście do biblioteki, gdy nagle usłyszała zbliżających się zawodników, którzy pewnie szukali swoich kajut. Szybko weszła do środka pragnąc wreszcie zniknąć między regałami i zaszyć się gdzieś czytając jakieś opowieści. Nie patrzyła przed siebie i pośpiesznie weszła między regały ze słownikami. Nagle wpadła na wysokiego sportowca i przewróciła się, na szczęście nie robiąc sobie żadnej krzywdy. Melissa: Przepraszam najmocniej *powiedziała pospiesznie* Wybity sportowiec z rytmu, gdy akurat miał w ręce słownik szwedzki, przeklnął w myślach. Zobaczył w bok i widział leżącą na podłodze Hiszpankę. Uśmiechnął się do niej i podał jej dłoń, by mogła wstać. '' '''Lukaninho': Nie szkodzi, miło spotkać tutaj żywą (skupił swój akcent na ostatnim słowie) osobę. *powiedział delikatnie się uśmiechając jako sportowiec miał to obcykane* Mam nadzieję, że nic Ci się nie stało? *w jego tonie dało się wyczuć zatroskanie* Melissa: Nie, nie, nic mi nie jest *uśmiechnęła się delikatnie i pozwoliła, by sportowiec pomógł jej wstać* Wyszła z założenia, że cieszył się iż spotkał kogoś w bibliotece, jakąś osobę, nie miała pojęcia co wydarzyło się na ceremonii. Mimowolnie zobaczyła tytuł książki, którą trzymał w ręce. Melissa: Szwedzki? To tam się kierujemy? *po chwili zreflektowała się i przypomniała sobie, że nie ma pojęcia z kim rozmawia* Umm...jesteś nowym członkiem ekipy, czy zawodnikiem? Puścił dłoń dziewczyny i jedynie się uśmiechnął. W zasadzie kim on był? Przecież nie powie jej, że producenci zrzucili na niego odpowiedzialność za śmierć zawodnika. Podrapał się za głową zaskoczony pytaniem. '' '''Lukaninho:' W zasadzie... Nie wiem, kim jestem. Prawdopodobnie członkiem...ee... *lekko się zawahał* ekipy. I kierunek aktualny, to lodowa Szwecja. Gdzie moje maniery. Lukaninho, piłkarz. Rodowity Kanadyjczyk, grałem w Hiszpanii, Niemczech i oczywiście USA. Aktualnie jestem tutaj. Miło mi poznać. *wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku dziewczyny* Słownik odłożył na miejsce. Lukaninho: Najważniejsze, że tutaj jest. Ciebie co sprowadza do programu? *zapytał zaintrygowany* Jeśli nie jesteś w ekipie, to prawdopodobnie nie widziałem Cię na ceremonii. Melissa: '''Melissa, miło poznać. W zasadzie sam udział był spontaniczną decyzją, pragnęłam zmian w życiu i wyrwania się z codzienności. Skoro byłeś na ceremonii, to pewnie możesz powiedzieć mi kto odpadł? '''Lukaninho: Zależy, czy słowo odpadł jest dobre... *zamyślił się na moment* ...z programem pożegnał się Luke. Ten taki ziomek z Grecji. Opuścił regał z książkami i zauważył centrum czytelni. Lukaninho: Po wyzwaniu na pewno jest jakieś zmęczenie, może zechciałabyś usiąść? *zaproponował* Zmiany w życiu i program reality-show. Czyżby showbiznes był Twoją mocną stroną, bo głównie sława wiążę się z udziałem w programie. *puścił do niej oczko* Melissa: '''Hmmm, nie chodzi mi o sławę, ale raczej o możliwości życiowe jakie mogą zapewnić nagrody *powiedziała w zamyśleniu* Chociaż z tego co słyszałam wielu uczestników podobnie, jak ja chce oddać te pieniądze w ręce akcji charytatywnych, choć nie wszyscy. Co masz na myśli przez to, że nie odpadł, ale pożegnał się z programem? *drążyła temat, jej ciekawość nie pozwalała jej odpuścić* ''Melissa: Czyżby został zdyskwalifikowany za małe zaangażowanie?'' ''Piłkarz zamyślił się czy jest sens, informowania zawodniczki o tym, co się wydarzyło. Wpierw jednak pociągnał temat odnośnie przyszłości. '' '''Lukaninho: Ciekawe. Zebranie w programie tylu dobrych duszyczek. Uważam, że mimo wszystko trochę powinniście w siebie zainwestować. W sensie, wiesz... No nie mówię, że wszystko wyrzucić na głupoty. Lecz zainwestować trochę w rozwój osobisty, pomóc też. A sam program może Ci wiele w takich kwestiach pomóc chyba. Nie wiedział czemu na niego wybór padł w tym programie, ale cieszył się, że szybko spotkał jakąś sympatyczną osóbkę. Lukaninho: Naprawdę... jesteś pewna, że chcesz wiedzieć? *spojrzał na nią poważnie* Melissa po minie bruneta zorientowała się, że na ceremonii stało się coś bardzo niespodziewanego. Pewnie pokiwała głową i czekała kolejne słowa sportowca. Lukaninho: Tylko trzy osoby o tym nie wiedza... Więc prędzej czy później się dowiesz. Jak zinterpretujesz słowa, że była "histeria, płacz i łzy"? *zapytał zamyślony* Melissa: Kojarzą się raczej z pogrzebem *powiedziała cicho, gdy nagle zrozumiała sens swoich słów* Luke nie żyje? Ale jak to? *powiedziała zamyślona, nie znała chłopaka toteż nie towarzyszyły temu żadne emocje, nie przerażała jej zbytnio ta wiadomość, ale nie mogła do końca pojąć jak do tego doszło* Lukaninho: Dorzućmy jeszcze do tego krew. *skwitował krótko* Potwierdzić mogę, że śmierć tego zawodnika była brutalna. Emocje, jakie towarzyszyły wszystkim, są nie do opisania... *westchnął, nie znał chłopaka, ale widzieć na żywo jak ktoś umiera, nigdy nie jest łatwo* Gorszą wiadomością jest, że prowadząca też wydawała się być przerażona i obawiająca się śmierci. Ciężko komentować to co tu się wydarzyło. *mruknął* Dziewczyna w zamyśleniu analizowała słowa piłkarza. Dodatkowo nie mogła wyobrazić sobie przerażonej prowadzącej, taki obraz nie pasował jej do rudowłosej, która przedstawiła się jako rosjanka i oblała ich czerwoną farbą dla zabawy. Nie była pewna, dlaczego na ceremonii stało się to, co się stało, ale nie sądziła też, że uda jej się czegokolwiek dowiedzieć na ten temat. Postanowiła więc czekać cierpliwie na rozwój wydarzeń i dbać o sukcesy w zadaniach. Lukaninho: Analiza pełną parą? *spojrzał na zamyśloną dziewczynę i zaśmiał się* Oparł się o jedną z pobliskich ścian i spoglądał na dryfująca łódź. '' '''Lukaninho: '''Koniecznie przydałoby się mieć taki jacht tylko dla siebie. ... ''Po ucieczce ze świetlicy Benji przez jakiś czas błąkał się po jachtowych korytarzach. Myślał o wszystkim i o niczym. Nieprzyjemne, trudne do wytłumaczenia poczucie konsternacji go nie opuszczało. W zamyśleniu chłopak dotarł aż pod drzwi do biblioteki. Zaciekawiony tym jak może wyglądać biblioteka na statku, wszedł do środka. '' ''Wnętrze było spokojne. Może ktoś jeszcze czaił się między regałami? Należało to sprawdzić. Benji przypomniał sobie po co przyszedł do reality show, przypomniał sobie, że nie może się izolować. Trochę trudno było mu się przestawić na pozytywny Mode, ale cóż. Okoliczności tego wymagały. Chłopak uśmiechnął się sam do siebie i podszedł do pierwszego z brzegu regału z literaturą... Szwedzką... '' ''Margaritta właśnie przyszła tu z basenu. Zaczęło się jej nudzić opalanie, więc przyszła poszukać czegoś do czytania na leżaku. Weszła wiec do biblioteki w dwuczęściowym stroju do pływania. Nie przemyślała tego, bo w środku siedział już jeden z zawodników. Margaritta: 'Hej! Jest tu ciekawa książk *''Powiedziała radośnie* Benji odwrócił się od regału. Spojrzał na Włoszkę. '' '''Benji: '''Same książki po szwedzku, nie wiem czy cię zaciekawią *odparł* Przepraszam, chyba się nie poznaliśmy... Jesteś Margarita - zwyciężczyni ostatniego wyzwania *trudno było wyczuć czy było to stwierdzenie czy pytanie* M''argaritta martwiła się, że książki są po szwedzku. Raczej nie umie posługiwać się Szwedzkim. 'Margaritta: 'Świetnie. Nie będzie co czytać. I tak jestem nią. A ty? Benji trochę zdziwił się pytaniem, nawet z lekka zdenerwował. Rzadko kiedy słyszał coś takiego. Ludzie zwykle rozpoznawali go; dzięki działalności na Instagramie, czy wyróżnianiu się gdziekolwiek indziej się znajdował. A w Show Never Die wyróżniał, przynajmniej w jego mniemaniu. Chłopak jednak nie dał po sobie poznać zmieszania, przynajmniej nie długo. Nawykły do skrzętnego ukrywania swoich chwilowych uczuć, nałożył na twarz maskę życzliwego uśmiechu. Cóż, gdyby tego nie zrobił pozostał by nieruchomy i w dodatku z wyrazem zmieszania na twarzy. A to by nie zrobiło dobrze jego rozmowie z Włoszką, ani wyglądowi... 'Benji: '''Jestem Benji... Benji Saade *zaczął niepewny czy poprzestać na tym, czy opowiedzieć coś więcej o sobie. Stwierdził, że dostanie szanse na autoprezentację jeżeli zastosuje małą manipulację... lub sugestię...* Byłem w drużynie C, zajęliśmy trzecie miejsce... Ale tak poza show, nie mówmy chwilę o tym *uśmiechnął się rozkosznie* Poznajmy się *zaśmiał się* Co robisz poza programem. Hobby, zainteresowania? ''Tym pytaniem dziewczyna była trochę zestresowana. Nie lubiła opowiadać o swoim życiu pełnym niczego. Pewnie codzienne sytuacje Benjiego są milion razy bardziej imponujące od jej całego życia. '''Margaritta: Wiesz... Pracuje w winiarni rodziców. Nic niezwykłego... Benji: 'A przestań *machnął ręką i podszedł bliżej do dziewczyny* Każda praca jest przynajmniej trochę ciekawa i niezwykła. A winiarnia znaczy wino, czyli bardziej niż trochę niezwykła *uśmiechnął się ciepło* '''Margaritta: '''Podobno żadna praca nie hańbi. Ale w sumie lubię moją prace. Wiesz. Ciepełko, Wino i tę klimaty. Ale nie ma tam za wielu ludzi. '''Benji: '''Chyba cię rozumiem *zaśmiał się całkiem szczerze* Brak ludzi wokoło dołuje... ''Szwed zapomniał o swoim planie, tym który wymyślił chwilę wcześniej. Skupił się na zawiązywaniu znajomości. Robił to co lubił. 'Benji: '''Wiesz... W winiarni nie ma zbyt wiele ludzi, ale za to są tutaj *uśmiechnął się po raz enty, pokazując swoje białe ząbki* Tu w show możesz poznać nowych przyjaciół *puścił dziewczynie oczko* ''Dziewczyna machnęła ręką i oparła się wygodnie o regał 'Margaritta: '''Dzięki nowy kolego. Poczęstowała bym cię butelką wina z naszego zakładu, ale wszytki butelki zabrano mi w Niemczech. Przeklęta kanalia. ''Blondyn zachichotał nieznacznie widząc nagłe zdenerwowanie Włoszki. Nie chcąc jej dodatkowo zdenerwować, posłał jej kolejny, sympatyczny uśmiech. 'Benji: '''Haha, nie ma problemu. Może kiedyś po programie wpadnę na lampkę wina *puścił dziewczynie nie pierwsze tego dnia oczko* A tymczasem bywaj! ''Chłopak skłonił się lekko i odszedł w głąb biblioteki zostawiając za sobą uśmiechniętą Margarittę. Po chwili namysłu opuścił pomieszczenie. '' ... ''Znudzony brakiem jakiejkolwiek rozrywki na statku, Benji włóczył się po korytarzach. Był już chyba we wszystkich pomieszczeniach. Nadal nie mogąc znaleźć dla siebie miejsca wrócił do biblioteki... '' ''Szwed stanął przed regałem, przy którym jakiś czas wcześniej poznał się z Margarittą. Chłopak uśmiechnął się na wspomnienie Włoszki. Polubił ją. W tym zamyśleniu zupełnie nie zwracał uwagi na tytuły powieści poustawianych w równych rządkach na półkach wysokiego, brązowego regału. Blondyn uśmiechał się sam do siebie. Nie wiedział czemu, ale od samego ranka czuł się jakoś dziwnie. Ni tu znużony, ni to zmęczony... Taki nijaki. Na przemian targały nim różne emocje, nie umiał pozbierać się do kupy. Irytował go ten emocjonalny bałagan. Starał się sobie to zracjonalizować. '' ''Benji błądził między regałami, aż wpadł na... Melissę siedzącą w centrum czytelni. 'Benji: '''Melissa, hej! *ucieszył się na jej widok* Miło cię widzieć *uśmiechnął się* ''Melissa ciągle siedziała w tym samym miejscu, gdzie skończyła rozmowę z Lukaninho. Siedziała jednak czytając książkę, którą znalazła na pobliskim stoliku. Gdy usłyszała znajomy głos, postanowiła podrażnić się trochę ze Szwedem. '''Melissa: Hej…*powiedziała bez entuzjazmu nie odrywając wzroku od lektury* Benji: Co… czytasz? *zagadnął niezrażony tonem dziewczyny* Coś bardzo ciekawego? *usiadł obok niej na pufce i objął ją ramieniem* Melissa spojrzała wymownie na chłopaka. Gdy nie dał po sobie poznać, że zobaczył jej spojrzenie zgrabnym ruchem pozbyła się obejmującego ją ramienia. Melissa: Książkę *powiedziała lekko podirytowana* Czerwoną Królową, jeśli interesują Cię szczegóły *przewróciła oczami, nie wierząc, by chłopak pytał ze szczerego zaciekawienia* Benji niezrażony chłodną reakcją Melissy podsunął się bliżej. Znów objął ją po przyjacielsku ramieniem. Nie tylko ona miała ochotę się droczyć. Benji: Ciekawi mnie. Zwłaszcza, że czytasz w moim języku… Du är verkligen enastående *powiedział z zagadkową nutą w głosie. Spotęgował to szwedzki akcent* Melissa: Takie są tutaj dostępne *powiedziała po raz kolejny pozbywając się ręki Szweda, nie wystarczył jeden komplement, by się speszyła* Såklart jag är *kąciki jej ust ponownie drgnęły w uśmiechu, choć odpowiedziała z lekką nutą sarkazmu. Nie mogła niestety pochwalić się tak oryginalnym akcentem, jak Benji, ale radziła sobie z tym językiem lepiej niż można się było spodziewać. Wbrew pozorom, lubiła podróżować i poznawać nowe języki. Ceniła chwile, kiedy mogła ćwiczyć język w danym kraju lub z osobami, które posługują się nim od urodzenia. W końcu doszła do wniosku, że jeśli uda jej się coś osiągnąć w tym show, to wykorzysta część pieniędzy na podróże po świecie. Benji musiał troszkę się skupić, by tak skakać między językami. A, by jeszcze sondować Melissę. Huh. Benji: Widzę, że coraz mocniej wczuwasz się w Szwecję *rzucił* Zauważyłaś już, że płyniemy do mojego kraju? Melissa: Tak, spotkałam wcześniej nowego członka ekipy i zorientowałam się gdzie zmierzamy. Benji: Sprytnie, sprytnie *kiwał głową* Ja się domyśliłem widząc moje majtki *uśmiechnął się łobuzersko* Melissa rzuciła mu krótkie spojrzenie “poważnie?”, ale po chwili paradoks sytuacji sprawił, że lekko się zaśmiała. Przeczesała dłonią rozpuszczone włosy i wróciła myślami do rozmowy z Lukaninho. Melissa: A właśnie, co dokładnie stało się z Grekiem? Był w twojej drużynie, miałeś z nim choć trochę kontaktu, czy faktycznie oberwał za brak aktywności i zaangażowania? Benji nie palił się szczególnie do rozmowy o krza… Luke’u, ani niedawnej ceremonii. Nie chciał wspominać ani swojej porażki, ani brutalnej egzekucji. Jednak skoro Melissa pytała… Benji: Nie odezwał się chyba ani razu. No chyba mi się przedstawił raz… Ale był zupełnie odrealniony. Melissa zamyśliła się, pozwoliła sobie nawet na optymistyczne przypuszczenie, że w tak drastyczny sposób skończą tylko nieaktywni zawodnicy. Prowadząca i jej zachowanie ciągle ją zastanawiało, ale nie chciała zbytnio się w to zagłębiać. Zauważyła, że temat ten nie jest najprzyjemniejszy dla Szweda, zatem postanowiła go zmienić. Melissa: Uch, umieram z głodu, miałeś okazję już coś jeść od czasu kanapek Suzie? Całkiem miła dziewczyna swoją drogą. Benji: Hm? A… Tak, byłem w kuchni, przekąsiłem… *chłopak wyczuł sugestię* Hm, mogę się przejść jeszcze raz *poczuł nagle powiew wiatru na plecach* Idź. Będę zaraz za tobą. Zamknę tylko okno. Melissa coraz wyraźniej odczuwała głód, więc skorzystała z sugestii chłopaka. Normalnie zastanowiłaby się po co zostawał by zamknąć okno? Ale cieszyła się z tej odrobiny czasu wolnego i nie chciała marnować go na przejmowanie się wszystkim co dzieje się dookoła. Przez bibliotekę przeszedł dziwny szelest. Przez otwarte przez Melissę drzwi wdarł się przeciąg. Morska bryza, która uderzała w statek dostawała się także do pomieszczeń. Podmuch wiatru wniósł ze sobą kartkę, która jak na ironię uderzyła w nogę Benji'ego. Benji: 'Hm? *spojrzał w dół* ''Do tego samego pomieszczenia weszła roztargniona Abby, która była cała w gorączce, gdyż po wyjściu ze świetlicy szukała po korytarzach swojej kartki. Ostatecznie poszła do biblioteki, gdyż były tam wpół otwarte drzwi. Weszła, rozejrzała się i zaczęła się rozglądać we wszystkie strony. Przed jednym z regałów ujrzała znajomą twarz - był to Benji. Na jego widok, a twarzy dziewczyny pojawił się szczery uśmiech. Jednak szybko znikł, gdyż spojrzała na jego zamyślony wyraz twarzy i spojrzała w dół i zauważyła, że po jego spodniach czołga się jej kartka. Abby doznała wstrząsu, szybko spojrzała na chłopaka i donośnie powiedziała... 'Abby: '''Ostrożnie! Tzn. Spokojnie Benji, spokojnie... Nie rób żadnych gwałtownych ruchów... ''Abby tak wyraźnie mówiła, że musiało to się stać. Otóż z przezroczystej barwy na zielonkawą zabarwił się kameleon, który okazał się tym, który poruszał kartką i przypałętał się Benji'emu do nogi. Abby była tym faktem trochę rozgoryczona, być może dlatego że nie tak to miało wyglądać. Poza tym drugim powodem był fakt, że nie upilnowała swojego zwierzaka. Przypomniała sobie, że po drzemce była już zupełnie zakręcona, dała się ponieść fantazji i to co myślała przelewała na papier, a myślała wtedy o Benji'm. Widząc zdziwienie chłopaka podeszła pomału do niego, schyliła się. Następnie wystawiła wyprostowaną prawą rękę i kameleon skoczył ze spodni Benji'ego na dłoń Abby z kartką, po czym prędko schował się do jej bluzki, gdzie czuł się bezpieczny. 'Abby: '''Mam nadzieję, że nie gniewasz się za Alexa... *próbowała z większym luzem podejść do rozmowy, zapomnieć o tej niezręcznej sytuacji* Jest dziś po prostu nieznośny, próbował mi uciec dziś już z trzeci raz, jak nie lepiej. ''Skrycie schowała kartkę głęboko do kieszeni, zaczęła się patrzeć na Benji'ego pytająco, nie odzywał się dotąd i z zaciekawieniem mu się uważnie przyglądała. 'Benji: '''Ehm... No nie *odpowiedział lekko zmieszany i podrapał się po głowie* Abby wszystko ok? Co to za kartka? *patrzył na dziewczynę z mieszanką zdziwienia, zaciekawienia i rozbawienia w oczach* ''Abby odetchnęła z ulgą, nie wydawał się zły, pomału wyciągała kartkę z kieszeni. '''Abby: '''Tak Benji, wszystko ok, wszystko już ok. A to? *spojrzała na kartkę, przeczytała jej zawartość* W sumie możesz wziąć, tyle że nie znasz łotewskiego, ale być może zrozumiesz pewnego dnia, a jak zrozumiesz będziesz się z tego śmiać... *uśmiechnęła się do niego serdecznie i dała mu kartkę* Niech to będzie nasza tajemnica. '''Abby: Zdałam sobie sprawę wtedy, że to tylko odrobina dziewczyńskiej fantazji ze szczyptą humoru. Może zrozumieć tekst, ale głębia tego śmiesznego tekstu kryje się tam większa. I jeśli on to poczuje, to zdoła odczytać w tym coś więcej, a jak nie... *wzruszyła ramionami* Muszę się bardziej skupić na grze, bo już zupełnie odlecę *zaśmiała się* Odrobina dziewczyńskiej fantazji i szczypta humoru - słowa mogły mieć taki wydźwięk. Ot tak szczegółowy opis wyglądu Benji'ego, który został nieco pomieszany stylami - napisany jednocześnie normalnie oraz przy użyciu słów z gwary znanej tylko Abby, przez co tekst miał bardzo humorystyczny wydźwięk i wcale nie był nie zrozumiały a nawet jeśli to z boku bardzo małym druczkiem były napisane przypisy (tak małym, że przez lupę trzeba popatrzeć, by zobaczyć). I po tym szczegółowym opisie Benji został przypadkowo wykreowany na takiego superbohatera i jego charakter również dobrze przedstawiony w oparciu o to, jakiego go poznała zupełnie nie pasuje do szczegółowego opisu wyglądu, którego każdy element jest tak dokładnie opisany, że wyolbrzymia postać Benji'ego, natomiast opis charakteru i powoduje pewien dysonans, który sprawia, że tekst jest zabawny, ale i po zrozumieniu tłumaczenia tekstu można dowiedzieć się więcej, a po kierowaniu się po liczebnikach i literach tzn. "liczebników" można dowiedzieć się jeszcze więcej... zresztą wszystkiego. To co faktycznie miała na myśli Abby, wie tylko Abby.. '' ''Benji patrzył zaciekawiony na Abby, płotem przeniósł spojrzenie na kartkę... Nie był głupi. Miał pewne domysły co do znaczenia tych Łotewskich słów. Abby nie była mistrzem w ukrywaniu swoich myśli. '' '''Benji: '''Ok. Nasza słodka tajemnica *uśmiechnął się lekko * ''Chłopak patrzył jeszcze chwilkę na czerwonowłosą, zastanawiał się co zrobić, co powiedzieć... Do głowy przyszłości mu tylko jedno: przytulił ją. '' '''Benji: '''Do zobaczenia *szepnął* ''Następnie Szwed opuścił bibliotekę i udał się... Przed siebie. '' Świetlica: ... Benji wkroczył do świetlicy i rozejrzał się. To pomieszczenie było jednym z większych znajdujących się na statku. Okrągły pokój zwracał uwagę białymi ścianami i bulajami w złotych obramowaniach. Przy ścianach nie brakowało marynistycznych ozdób takich jak drewniane, białe koła sternicze, czy gładkie, srebrne kotwice zawieszone na kołkach. Na środku pokoju leżał duży, okrągły, włochaty dywan koloru białego niczym morska piana. Pod ścianami stało również kilka mniejszych mebli; parę zamszowych foteli i biała sofka obita tym samym materiałem. W środku pomieszczenia znajdowała się biegnąca od podłogi do sufitu, biała kolumna. Pełniła ona zarówno funkcje ważnego elementu konstrukcji jak i była wyjątkową dekoracją. Zawieszony na niej był złoty dzwon. '''Benji:' Wow... *powiedział z podziwem* Wnętrze zrobiło na chłopaku spore wrażenie. Świetlica faktycznie wyglądała przyjemnie i idealnie nadawała się do relaksu. Szwed przetarł nadal mokre włosy zarzuconym od tyłu na ramiona, białym ręcznikiem. Następnie rozpiął górny guzik koszuli. Nie przeszkadzało mu to, że nadal był trochę mokry. Z ręcznika skorzystał tylko marginalnie. Koszule ubrał na mokre ciało, tak samo jak resztę garderoby. Ręcznika użył dopiero przy włosach. Był co prawda przyzwyczajony do sesji modelingowych z mokrą głową, jednak tamtego dnia wolał zachować nieskazitelną fryzurę. Do tego potrzebował suchych włosów. Benji: 'Underbar... *westchnął po szwedzku* Chłopak nadal trąc włosy ręcznikiem i przechylając głowę to na jedną to na drugą stronę chcąc pozbyć się wody z uszu, podszedł do stojącej bezpośrednio pod bulajem, zamszowej sofki. Opadł na nią wygodnie. Oparł się i odwiesił ręcznik na podłokietnik. ''Abby przechadzając się sama po parterze trochę się wynudziła. Nikogo praktycznie nie spotkała po drodze, więc szukając towarzysza do rozmowy postanowiła wejść, do któregoś z pomieszczeń, była to świetlica. Pomieszczenie zrobiło spore wrażenie na dziewczynie, dlatego zaczęła się z ciekawością po nim rozglądać. '''Abby: No nieźle, nawet tu przytulnie, nawet... *jej refleksje na temat pomieszczenia się urwały kiedy ujrzała Benji'ego opartego na sofie i chciała szybko coś powiedzieć, przywitać się* Witam. Benji usłyszawszy znajomy głos podniósł natychmiast głowę. Na widok Abby uśmiechnął się. Wziął głęboki oddech, aby jak najszybciej przejść do stanu kontrolowania siebie... Benji: Cześć Abby *przywitał się ciepło, podniósł się na moment z sofki* Co u ciebie? Może usiądziesz? *wskazał miejsce obok siebie* Abby skorzystała z propozycji i usiadła obok chłopaka Abby: Dzięki *uśmiechnęła się* U mnie? Mogło być gorzej... Widzę że przeżyłeś ceremonię? *dodała z lekkim niepokojem w głosie wiedząc czego musiał doświadczyć Benji, nawet jeśli Luke'a niezbyt lubił* Benji musiał się chwilkę zastanowić. Nie od razu skojarzył o co chodziło Abby, mówiąc, że "przeżył ceremonię". Kiedy jednak sens jej słów dotarł do niego, uśmiechnął się niezręcznie i podrapał po wciąż mokrych włosach Benji: A tak... *zaczął swobodnie. Zbyt swobodnie. Przeszedł na poważniejszy ton* To było niespodziewane... Szwed patrzył na Łotyszkę. Rozważał czy nie zagrać na litość... Nie. Mógł ugadywać dziewczynę inaczej. I ugadywanie to nie miało być negatywne. Blondyn lubił czerwonowłosą Abby przyjrzała się Szwedowi wyraźnie, wyobrażała sobie co musiał wtedy przeżywać i zrobiło jej się smutno z tego powodu, bo przy okazji przypomniała jej się jej przyjaciółka Jelena. Jednak chcąc uciec od tych myśli zmieniła temat. Popatrzyła jeszcze raz na Benji'ego, który zrobił na niej wrażenie podczas wyzwania. Jednak powiedziała bez dużego entuzjazmu... Abby: Bardzo dobrze wypadłeś podczas wyzwania, masz w sobie to coś... *uśmiechnęła się, po czym zostając przy kwestiach artystycznych zapytała z ciekawości* Jakiej muzyki lubisz słuchać? Benji: Dzięki, starałem się *uśmiechnął się i przymrużył oczy* Co do muzyki... Po prostu pop. To samo co wykonuje... Ostatnie słowa, które popłynęły z ust chłopaka zabrzmiały nadzwyczaj skromnie. Zwykle pewny siebie, był bardziej skryty gdy przychodziło do mówienia o działalności artystycznej Abby poprawiła włosy i z popatrzyła ciepło na Szweda Abby: Mmm, to bardzo ciekawe. Ja natomiast piszę teksty, więc może jakaś współpraca *dodała śmielej, ale potem się nieśmiało uśmiechnęła i zarumieniła* Blondyn spojrzał zaskoczony na Abby. Zaraz odwrócił wzrok Benji: To... Super... *powiedział nieśmiało. Spojrzał na Abby, zaraz jednak odwrócił wzrok* Może kiedyś... Sytuacja robiła się dla blondyna nieco niezręczna. Lubił Abby, ale jednocześnie czuł się trochę dziwnie w jej towarzystwie. Nie chciał w żaden sposób jej urazić. Siedział razem z nią i walczył z myślami. Starał się powstrzymywać przed przyglądaniem się jej. Tak. Była atrakcyjna. Ale za słabo się znali... Z resztą showmance nie mogło być dobrym pomysłem. Benji: Ehm... Trochę tu pustawo... I mało miejsca... Pójdę się przejść *powiedział zacinając się lekko. Wstał ostrożnie* Dziękuje za rozmowę, dokończymy ją kiedyś obiecał To powiedziawszy Szwed opuścił pospiesznie świetlicę. Wyszedłszy zamknął drzwi i osunął się na ścianę. Wypuścił głośno powietrze i odszedł Abby mu tylko pomachała, po czym położyła się na sofie chcąc się zdrzemnąć. Po uroczej pogawędce chłopak szwędał się po jachcie bez celu ze swoim napojem w ręce. Będąc już trochę znudzony chodzeniem postanowił wejść do pierwszego najbliższego pomieszczenia - tak Rhys znalazł się w świetlicy. Od razu rzucił mu się w oczy wystrój, ale... nie był on nim specjalnie podekscytowany. Zauważył śpiącą Abby, ale nie miał większego celu w budzeniu jej, więc usiadł sobie na najbliższym wolnym miejscu. Usiadł i rozmyślał... '' ''Zadowolony ze swoich dzisiejszych prac w kuchni i łazience szukał jakiegoś miejsca by móc sobie nieco odpocząć i rozerwać. Zauważył bilbliotekę, jednak miał dość czytania na jakiś czas. Szczególnie, że przejadły mu się Niemcy o których wystarczająco się naczytał ostatnim razem. Skirował się więc do świetlicy licząc na spotkanie z innymi bądż kart czy cuś i samotne spędzenie czasu. Po wejściu zauważył śpiącą Abbie oraz chłopaka, który przykuł jego wzrok. '' '''Brian:' W końcu! *Powiedział cicho do siebie* Hej, jak tam panie zwycięzco? Skojarzył go jedynie z widoku z wyzwania, samo to jednak go ucieszyło. W dziwny sposób ciężko było mu zależć pozostałych uczestników. Może po prostu miał smykałkę do unikania ludzi. Brian: Huh? Robiliście tutaj coś ciekawego z Abby? Wyrwany z transu myślenia Rhys spojrzał na stojącego przed nim chłopaka. Wyglądał bardzo... ekscentrycznie, szczególnie jego kolorowe włosy. W prawdzie nagadał się już za wszystkie czasy z Jurgitą i Temple, ale trzeba było przełamać swoje ograniczenia i poznać swoich programowych rywali. Rhys: Normalnie. *mruknął, spojrzał na Abby* Jak przyszedłem to już tak leżała, śpi jak zabita. *dodał wzruszając ramionami* Brian: No ja tam nie wnikam. *Puścił do niego oczko* Może spotkała kogoś z ekipy, ci to wiedzą co i jak... *Lekko się zrumienił* Swoją drogą jestem Brian! Podszedł i przysiadł się do niego wcześniej wyciągając chusteczkę po swoje siedzenie. Zawsze miał paczkę pod rękę w razie ewentualnych nieprzyjemności. Brian: '''Tak swoją drogą, wiem że może być to dziwne tak na początek ale coś się wydarzyło po zadaniu? Ludzie jakoś wydają się być nieobecni i ciężko kogokolwiek spotkać. *Spytał starając się zachować nieco bezpieczny dystans, nigdy nic nie wiadomo* '''Rhys: Rhys. *kiwnął głową na przywitanie* Wspomnienie przez Briana ceremonii przywróciło Rhysowi widok roztrzaskanego ciała krzaka Luke'a. Fakt, ludzie z drugiego miejsca jako jedyni nie mieli pojęcia o tym co wydarzyło się podczas tej ceremonii. Chłopak nie zamierzał jednak kręcić, czemu miałby? Rhys: Cóż... wielki kamień spadł na Luke'a zostawiając po nim jedynie plamę krwi. *wzruszył ramionami, był ciekawy reakcji jego towarzysza w rozmowie* Brian: 'Huh? Więc ten podpunkt nie był jedynie literówką. *Odparł zaskakująco spokojnie* To dlatego tutaj taka grobowa cisza panuje. Luke mówisz? Hmm... nie, nie mogę go sobie przypomnieć. Tak to jest jak ktoś celowo nie sprawdza druczków. ''Zamyślił się przez krótką chwilę i spoglądał na chłopaka. Być może takiej odpowiedzi się spodziewał. Jakoś cięko bylo to z niego wyczytać. '''Brian: A tobie gratuluję! Na pewno podróż musiała być straszna. To trochę niepokojące, że jednak się nie zawahała się zmiażdzyć mu główki. Może faktycznie uważa nas jedynie za bydło. *Zaczął się dziwnie cieszyć* Rhys: Może. *wolno mrugnął oczyma* Rhys: Skąd ma takie informacje? *siedzi zamyślony* Hmm... Wtedy zbudziła się Abby ze swojej długiej drzemki. Głównie obudził jej znajomy głos, przez pierwszą myśl myślała, że to Benji, ale pierwsza myśl zawsze złudna, to był głos Briana. Gdy wstała długo nie leżała, otóż usiadła i zobaczyła rozmawiających Rhysa i Briana. Rhysowi mogła pierwszy raz przyjrzeć się z tak bliska i Norweg wydawał się robić na niej wrażenie, pomimo tego, że widziała ogólnie że nie jest duszą towarzystwa. To oczywiście ukrywała. Abby: 'A, to tylko wy. Miło mi was poznać. Cześć Rhys *nieśmiało się uśmiechnęła, po czym wzięła kartkę i zaczęła coś pisać na niej, po czym skończywszy opuściła kartkę na ziemię złożoną na pół* ''Rhys odmachał wolno Abby. '''Brian: Doberek śpiąca królewno! *zaśmiał sie nieco* Też bym się pewnie tutaj ułożył zamiast w tych kabinach co nam przydzielili. Racja! Pewnie dlatego takie pustki w tym baraku. Ludzie tutaj są rozsądniejsi jeśli chodzi o to. *Kiwną przytakująco głową* Zerknął jak przypadkiem zrzuciła karkę na ziemię. Wydał się nieco podirytowany. Brian: Um ale mogłabyś jednak nie śmiecić proszę. Abby się nieco zatrzęsła i tylko wyszepnęła cichutkie "Przepraszam". Kartka mimowolnie zaczęła się przemieszczać w kierunku drzwi, jakby jakaś niewidzialna siła nią kierowała. I wydostała się ze świetlicy przez przymknięte drzwi. Abby oblał mocny rumienić, było jej bardzo wstyd, ciężko było to ukryć. Dziewczyna natychmiast wstała i szybko poszła za kartką. Mimo to nim wyszła, odwróciła się do chłopaków Abby: 'Wiatr próbuje porwać moją kartkę, kto pomyślał... *przewróciła oczami* Do zobaczenia. ''Wyszła i było słychać tylko trzask. Poczuł się nieco zadziwiony jej zachowaniem. '''Brian: Abby? Wstał i zajrzał za nią, niestety tak szybko jak odeszła tak szybko stracił ją z wzroku. Może trochę przesadził i nie powinien jej od razu oskarżać o śmiecenie. Już wcześniej wydawała mu się nieco strachliwa. Rozejrzał się przez chwilę po korytarzu. Zrezygnowany po chwili zawrócił z powrotem. Brian: Chyba nigdy nie zrozumiem kobiet. Siadł z powrotem przy stole naprzecie Rhysa. '' '''Brian:' Wydałem się aż tak złośliwy przed chwilą? Rhys: Wydawała się raczej speszona. *pokręcił głową* Brian: '''Możliwe... W czasie zadania już zdawała się być zniesmaczona moją obecnością. *Lekko się uśmiechnął* Nawet Temple i Lukaninho. Jakby coś to ci z ekipy, spotkałem ich nieco wcześniej, nawet mili ludzie. Szkoda, że tak mało rozmowni. ''Prawdę mówiąc nie było tak dokładnie, bo to Brian właściwie nic się nie dowiedział tylko rozkoszował się ich zaskoczeniem i wprawiał ich w niemałe zakłopotanie. Wolał się jednak nie przyznawać obecnemu obok niego chłopakowi. Wolał się jednak tym razem czegoś faktycznie dowiedzieć. Przyglądał mu się jedynie. '' '''Brian: '''Przepraszam, pewnie gadam pełno głupot. Tak już mam. Wyrzucam to co mi zaprząta głowę, by sobie móc to układać. *Odparł po czym wstał i zaczął się rozglądać* '''Rhys: Przynajmniej jesteś szczery. *kiwnął głową* Rhys doceniał ludzi szczerych. Zawsze lepiej wiedzieć na czym się stoi, zamiast niepotrzebnego komplikowania sytuacji i doprowadza do niepotrzebnego przeciągania dyskusji. Zauważył, że Brian zaczął się rozglądać na boki i za siebie. Rhys: Coś nie tak? *podniósł wymownie brew do góry* Brian: Nie po prostu ciekawi mnie to miejsce no i liczyłem na jakieś zajęcie w czasie wolnym. Raczej wielu rozrywek się nie spodziewałem tutaj. *Westchnął nieco rozczarowany* A swoim ulubionym zajęciom ciągle się oddawać nie mogę. Trzeba zachować siły na zadanie. Odparł dumnie i rozglądał się po półkach z nieco przymrużonym wzrokiem. Delikatnie sunął będąc zniesmaczony widokiem kota z kurzu. Brian: '''Patrząc jednak na te ilości syfu na bibelotach to aż korci mnie w tym momencie by coś zrobić. '''Rhys: Do strefy luksusowej nie ma podjazdu. *przytaknął towarzyszowi rozmowy* Brian: Na pewno. Trochę można pozazdrościć, nie musiałeś się użerać. Ja zdążyłem już i w kuchni i w łazience ogarnąć. Choć nigdy nie myślałem, że będzie lekko. *zaśmiał się przez chwilę* Choć teraz mnie zastanawia czemu ty tutaj jesteś? Też zaciekawiony pozostałymi? Chłopak wzruszył ramionami, otworzył butelkę podwędzonego swojego napoju i wziął łyka. Rhys: Z ciekawości. *mruknął delektując się smakiem napoju pomarańczowego* Brian: 'No widzisz i spotkałeś mnie! *Dodał po czym wyciągnąl talię kart* Liczyłem na coś więcej, ale cóż. ''Przysiadł z powrotem nie chcąc bardziej prowokować nowo poznanego kolegę tym swoim ciągłym krążeniem. 'Brian: '''Brzmi to trochę jakby to ująć niezbyt przekonująco mimo wszystko. Wydajesz się coś cichy... natura czy coś ci zrobili tam nieciekawego? W kazdym razie nie musisz odpowiadać jak nie chcesz. W końcu gra się zaczęła. *Podkreślił to nieco cichszym i powazniejszym tonem* ''Powoli zaczął sobie rozkładać dwie talie kart. Chłopak obserwował jak Brian bawi się kartami. Szło mu to całkiem zręcznie, musiał dobrze ogarniać zdolności manualne. '''Rhys: Natura. *wzruszył ramionami* A co z tobą? *dodał po chwili z tajemniczym wyrazem twarzy* Brian: Trochę Natura trochę z przymusu. Ale jakby wybrać to z przymusu. To dość skomplikowana i dość długa historia. *Dodał odkładając część kart w prawym górnym rogu* Rhys pokiwał wolno głową na znak, że rozumie. Chłopak był już trochę zmęczony rozmowami i robił się powoli senny. Rhys: Chyba pójdę powoli do siebie. *mruknął podnosząc się powoli z krzesła* Brian: 'W porządku. ''Zauważył, że coś było nie tak z nim i wolał nie męczyć go dalej. Zerknął jedynie czy czasem nic mu się nie stało kiedy wychodzi po czym postanowił spędzić sobie czas dalej układając karty. Był nawet mile zaskoczony. Po chwili jednak zaczął sobie wybrażać jakie okropieństwa musiały go spotkać ze strony oprawców jakie go być może spotkały w luksusowej klasie ze strony producentów przed którymi miał łatwiejszy kontakt i nie mógł od nich uciec będąc ciągle na ich łasce i posługach. Przeszła mu nawet niewielka zazdrość przez myśl i czy faktycznie może są do siebie jakoś podobni. Choć nie okazał też z początku to zmartwiła go wieść o śmierci. Nigdy się nad tym też nie zastanawiał i ogarniał go pewien niepokój. W końcu nikt jednak na to nikt nie może być przygotowany. W tym namyśle całkowicie zapomniał o pewnej sprawie. '''Brian: W co ja właściwie gram? Zaśmiał się ponownie przyglądając się kartom nie wiedząc co z nimi dokładnie robi. Zebrał je i zaczął tasować ponownie tym razem decydując się na pary by móc sobie poćwiczyć spostrzegawczość zostając nieco dłużej w świetlicy. Łazienka: ... Melissa dość szybko znalazła łazienkę, która miała podobny rozkład jak ta w hotelu w Niemczech, lecz była mniejsza. Dziewczyna wzięła szybki prysznic i już w świeżych ubraniach poszła poszukać biblioteki. ... Po dłuższej chwili wędrowania w końcu dotarł do długo oczekiwanego przez niego miejsca. Po wejściu dostał aż błysku w oczach. Natychmiast rozejrzał się widząc, że miejsce jest nawet zadbane. Jednak by w pełni wykorzystać sytuację otworzył schowek i zaczął przebierać w środkach. '' '''Brian: '''O tak! Jednak coś zapewnią. ''Znowu nieco przyrumieniony odkręcił jedno z stojących opakowań i zaciągnął się jego zapachem. Od razu poczuł ulgę. Brian: Takiego środka było mi trzeba. Do wiaderka wziął wszystko czego potrzebował i udał się prosto pod jedną z wolnych kabin prysznicowych oddając się swoim dwóm ukochanym zajęciom. : *Siada w środku pomieszczenia spoglądając nerwowo w stronę kamery* Znowu kolejna rudera. *Mruknął do siebie* No więc póki co nie poznałem nikogo i dopiero na zadaniu jedna z nich mnie zauważyła. Nawet jak byłem z nimi w trakcie zadania czułem się troszeczkę ignorowany. *Zaczął po raz kolejny się rumienić* Bardziej jestem zaskoczony, że nie zdzieliłem żadnej z nich tym talerzem. Widzieliście co to za paskudztwo było!? No ale to chyba lepiej przynajmniej na razie. Powinien może pozostać w cieniu. *Przez chwilę się zastanowił nad tym po czym rumieniec się nasilił i zaczął się nieco wiercić* Chyba nawet powinienem. Na pewno spojrzą jeszcze bardziej zawistnym spojrzeniem i obrzydliwym spojrzeniem życząc mi wszystkiego najgorszego. Będą zadawali sobie pytania czym to coś jest i co to tutaj robi. Powinni wyrzucić to coś za burtę jak nic niewartego śmiecia by utonął i zniknął na dnie morza. *Coś tam dalej kontynuował monolog ale bateria padła, co może wyszło na dobre* Po dłuższym pobycie w kabinie wyszedł odświeżony jak nigdy od rozpoczęcia show. Przebrał się w czyste ubrania, poukładał równo wszystkie przybory nawet przetarł zadowolony podłogę po tym nucąc swoją ulubioną melodyjkę. Po wszystkim skierował się do wyjścia rozejrzeć się po statku. ... Podobnie jak podczas pobytu w Niemczech, pierwszym miejscem, do którego skierował się Benji była łazienka. Chłopak wparadował tam owinięty w prześcieradło. Pod pachą trzymał czyste ubrania. '' ''Blondyn rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Łazienka na jachcie nie dorównywała rozmiarem tej z niemieckiego hotelu. Pierwszą rzeczą jaka rzucała się w oczy był brak ogromnego jacuzzi na samym środku. Po lewej stronie były oddzielone szklanymi ściankami, kabiny prysznicowe, pod ścianą naprzeciw wejścia trzy umywalki, zaś po prawej dwie zabudowane aż po sufit toalety. Benji: '''Sparsamt... *mruknął oceniając wnętrze* ''Szwed dotknął bosymi stopami chłodnych, prostokątnych kafelków. Przeszedł go lekki dreszcz. Blondyn spojrzał na prysznice. Jedna z kabin wydawała się wyjątkowo świeża... Bez namysłu udał się właśnie do niej. Swoje ubrania położył na białym, plastikowym taborecie, który stał w kącie łazienki. Sięgnął także po ręcznik - jeden z wielu zwiniętych i ułożonych na półce nad umywalkami. Zadowolony ze swojej zdobyczy zrzucił prześcieradło, przerzucił ręcznik przez ramię i raźnym krokiem wszedł pod prysznic. '' '''Benji: '''Ah... *westchnął gdy z baterii poleciała ciepła woda* ''Szwed natychmiast zamoczył włosy. Oddał się rozkoszy płynącej z kąpieli. Nie przejmował się tym, że w każdej chwili ktoś mógł wejść, nie przejmował się show, nie przejmował się myślami. Dla niego liczyła się tylko ta chwila, zasłużonego, relaksu. '' ''Blondyn splunął wodą. Nałożył sobie mydła z dozownika... I po prostu się umył. '' ''Kate po kilku minutach znalazła łazienke weszła tam położyła ubrania na zmiane (i buty) i weszła pod prysznic umyła się i wyszła ubrała się w ciuchy które dostała a były one takie: Sukienka , Czarna skórzana kurtka, zwykłe niebieskie szpilki '' '''Kate: Coś czuje że wyglądam w tym dziwnie ale cóż co mam to mam Kate w nowym ubraniu wychodzi z łazienki i idzie do swojej kajuty Basen (Tylko dla piętra luksusowego) Na basenie pojawiła się prowadząca i położyła się w cieniu na jakimś leżaku, by się zbytnio nie opalić. Niedługo później pojawił się również Rhys, który chodząc po piętrze luksusowym trafił tutaj. Spojrzał jedynie na zachodzące słońce dając krok do tyłu, chcąc uniknąć promieni słonecznych. Zdawał się kompletnie niezauważyć Jurgity, która leżała bardziej za wejściem. Rudowłosa już znudzona leniwym leżeniem, żauważyła chłopaka, który najwidoczniej, nie zwrócił na niej swojej uwagi. Wykorzystała ten fakt, aby zajść chłopaka od tyłu. Stanęła na paluszkach i zakryła mu oczy, mówiąc głośno "buuu" i od razu zachichotała. Rhys od razu domyślił się, że to rudowłosa jest sprawczynią tego "buuu". Chłopak postanowił trochę zagrać zaliczając efektywny upadek na plecy, twarzą w stronę rudowłosej. Rhys: 'Oh nie, dopadłaś mnie złośnico. *uśmiechnął się złośliwie* Co teraz ze mną będzie? *zapytał udając przestraszonego* ''Jurgita za bardzo nie wiedziała jak podejść w tym momencie do sytuacji. Jej ruda czupryna szybko kalkulowała wszelkie możliwe scenariusze zachowania, a nie chciała wzbudzić żadnych podejrzeń. W końcu stwierdziła, że najrozsądniej będzie zagrać słodziutką dziewczynkę i teatralnie włożyła paluszek do buzi, spoglądając na chłopaka. '''Jurgita: Cóż... mam nadzieję, że nie będą Cię boleć plecy.. *powiedziała zakłopotana uśmiechając się niczym kotek ze Shreka* Rhys poczuł się zbity z tropu... tak troszkę. Nie poznał przecież jeszcze zbyt dobrze dziewczyny, ale nie mógł wyciągać przecież pochopnych wniosków. Postanowił więc się po prostu... podnieść. Rhys: Będę żył. *uśmiechnął się lekko do rudowłosej* Nie ma co ukrywać. Wczorajsza śmierć chłopaka dawała jej dziką niemal satysfakcje. Mało powiedzieć było to dla niej jak mokry sen. A musiała to wszystko w sobie dusić. Chociaż niektóre jej mysli, jak zabija kogoś i obrożona ją paraliżuje prądem...nakręcały ją konkretnie. Wolała jednak póki co wiele nie pokazywać. Gdy usłyszała słowa chłopaka lekko się zaczęła trzęść. Jurgita: Ż-żyć... *mruknęła przerażona* Obyśmy wszyscy żyli... Chłopak trochę zdziwił się zachowaniem dziewczyny. Cóż, pedagogiem to on by nie został, na pewno. Rhys: Czy tak od razu wszyscy... *mruknął tajemniczo odwracają się plecami do dziewczyny, w stronę wody* Jurgita spoglądała na chłopaka, gdy był to niej odwrócony plecami. Uśmiechnęła się szatańsko, po czym odkaszlnęła i zdecydowała się podejśc bliżej do chłopaka stojąc za nim krok. Jurgita: Czemu nie wszyscy...? *powiedziała nieco zakłopotana* Rhys chciał coś powiedzieć, ale... powstrzymał się. Zdecydował, że jeszcze nie pora na zdradzanie pewnych wiadomości na swój temat. Odwrócił się i z uśmiechem spojrzał na rudowłosą. Rhys: Tak mi się powiedziało. *mruknął* Trzymasz się jakoś? *zapytał z troską, prawdziwą, ale naciąganą* Lolitka oparła się o barierkę i westchnęła. Udawanie zmęczonej tą sytuacją przychodziła jej z trudnością. Jej grymasy niezadowolenia, które pozornie wyglądały jako zmęczenie ostatnią otoczką wokół programu. Więc miała tzw. sytuację win/win. '' '''Jurgita': Trzeba się jakoś trzymać. *szepnęła odwracając wzrok od chłopaka* Ty to przyjąłeś o wiele lepiej. *odbiła pałeczkę* Rhys: Nie czułem potrzeby, by po nim płakać. *wzruszył ramionami opierając się obok rudowłosej* Swój wzrok skierowała na chłopaka, bo intrygowało ją jego podejście. W zasadzie jej się to podobało, sama miała takie same myśli. Gdyby jednak ta wiedza wpadła w ręce zawodników, to ona sama skończyłaby marnie, a gracze jeszcze gorzej. '' '''Jurgita': Każdy z nas posiada serce... *westchnęła* Warto mieć ludzkie odruchy... Żyjemy w świecie ludzkim, nie anime. *celowo użyła tego argumentu ze względu na ostatnią rozmowę* Rhys: '''Jak widać po wczorajszej ceremonii, czasami nie warto. *mruknął spoglądając za horyzont* A jak myślisz, w którym świecie było by lepiej? *westchnął odnosząc się do ostatniej rozmowy* '''Jurgita: Jak widać jesteś arogancki. *delikatnie odepchnęła od siebie chłopaka. Po chwili jednak zrozumiała swój błąd i się rozpłakała* Przepraszam... to po prostu mnie przytłacza... Rudowłosa na pytanie chłopaka się zamyśliła i otarła łze płynącą po policzku. Jurgita: Nie wiem... Tamtego życia nie mam jak spróbować. Ale czasami wydaje mi się, że wszystko tam jest łatwiejsze.. Rhys: Jest, jest... *potwierdził kiwając wolno głową* Chłopak spojrzał na rudowłosą, nie pierwszy raz ktoś nazywa go "aroganckim". Rhys: Martwię się o siebie, nikt za mnie tego nie zrobi. *mruknął odwracając wzrok* Jurgita: Ludzie są bez serca... *mruknęła, kładąc dłoń na chłopaka ramieniu* Cóż, może zrobiła to pod publiczkę, może z cząstki tej "dobrej" Jurgity bo chłopaka dość rozumiała. '' '''Jurgita': Sądzisz, że istnieje inny świat niż tutaj? Piękniejszy? Nieskażony złem? Chłopak zamyślił się. Nigdy szczególnie się nad tym nie zastanawiał, zawsze skupiał się tylko i wyłącznie na rzeczywistości. No i sam..., no właśnie. Rhys: Być może... nie mam pojęcia. *mruknął* Jurgita przyglądała mu się zainteresowała. Badała jego osobowość i była kompletnie zaskoczona, tym jakie miał podejście. '' '''Jurgita': Bardziej otwarty wydawałeś się przed wyzwaniem... *powiedziała cicho, spoglądając na niego* Rhys: Cóż... chyba cię rozczarowałem. *odparł nieco przytłumionym głosem przecierając oczy, słońce trochę zaczęło go razić* Jurgita: ...albo bardziej zaintrygowałeś. *powiedziała po chwili namysłu, pociągnęła go za rękę* Co powiesz na seans anime u mnie? Takiego obrotu spraw nawet Rhys się nie spodziewał. Pierwszy raz po pokazaniu trochę swojej prawdziwej strony nie został przez kogoś zbyty. Cóż... teraz pokazał mniej niż zwykle, ale może to i lepiej dla niego. Rhys: Pewnie. *kiwnął głową z lekkim uśmiechem* Jurgita dumnie się uśmiechnęła pod nosem, że zgasiła trochę nastrój negatywny chłopaka. Cóż, narazie był jedyną osobą, którą w jakimkolwiek stopniu rozumiała. Jurgita: To chodźmy. *pociągęła go za soba* I poszli... Margaritta przyszła na basen, by się odprężyć i zrelaksować. Ostatnie wyzwanie mogło pójść lepiej. Dziewczyna położyła się na leżaku i szybko zapadła w sen, godzien prawdziwego zwycięzcy. Full wypas bar (Tylko dla piętra luksusowego) W barze dla ekipy pojawiła się rudowłosa. Mimo to, że znajdowali się na jachcie, dziewczyna miała założoną opaskę elektryczną na szyi. Gdyby coś przeskrobała, prawdopodobnie prąd by ją poraził. Usiadła sobie przy jednym czteroosobowym stoliku. Wzięła sobie koktajl oraz lody, które jadła z ogromnym apetytem. '' '''Jurgita': Mmmm... Lodziki... *wyszeptała sama do siebie* Dziewczynka uwielbiała chłodzące przysmaki, czuła się wtedy jak w raju. '' ''W barze znajdował się też Igor. Podobnie co prowadząca wziął sobie loda, niestety nie cieszył się jego smakiem do końca, gdyż wciąż myślał o wydarzeniach z ceremonii. Był on tak pochłonięty myślami o tym, że nawet nie zauważył Jurgity. Po chwili pojawiła się tu też Temple, zauważyła Jurgitę i Igora. Temple: '''Jak tam świętowanie wygranej >? ''Spytała zawodnika. Wzięła koktajl i brała małe łyki. Nie wiedziała, co wydarzyło się na ceremonii, gdyż średnio ją to obchodziło. Jurgita spojrzała na dwójkę osób, która tu się pojawiła. Przyglądała im się z zaciekawieniem. Zaczęła grymasić i dłubała leniwie łyżką w lodach. '' '''Jurgita: Trzymasz się jakoś? *spytała udawaną ciekawością w kierunku Igora* Spojrzała to na swoją koleżankę z ekipy. Jurgita: Zależy czy mają co świetować po wrażeniach. *mruknęła* Igor ze zdziwieniem spojrzał się na Temple. Igor: Nie widziałaś? Nikt ci nie mówił? Temple: '''Wrażeniach ? Co miałam widzieć ? ''Nie wiedziała o co chodzi. Rudowłosa teatralnie się rozpłakała i schowała twarz w dłoniach. '' '''Igor: Luke, uczestnik, który odpadł... Zginął. Na oczach wszystkich obecnych na ceremonii. Temple ze spokojem dopiła swojego koktajla. Temple: To widać nie czytało się małych druczków. Śmierć może obowiązywać jako kara za bierność. Popatrzyła na Jurgitę i tylko pokiwała przecząco głową. Jurgita rozżalona po teatrzyku zdecydowała się opuścić bar. Zabrała ze sobą koktajl i poszła nad basen. '' '''Igor:' Możesz powiedzieć, kto wymyślał regulamin gdzie można umrzeć za bierność?! Temple: 'Pytaj prowadzącej, ja tylko pomagam. ''Wzięła za aparat i poszła gdzieś porobić sobie parę zdjęć. '' ''Igor widząc, że został w barze sam dojadł loda i wyszedł. W barze zjawiła się Sophie. Tym razem wolała się nie upijać, więc zamiast drinka wzięła sobie świeży sok z jakiejś mieszanki owoców. Usiadła przy stoliku gdzieś na uboczu i popijając sok zaczęła rozkładać karty tarota. Nie do końca wiadomo w jakim celu, ale z pewnością potraktowała to poważnie. '''Sophie: '''Hmm... Ciekawe... Bardzo ciekawe... ''Po chwili wróżka skupiając całą swoją uwagę na kartach wpadła w pewien trans i przestała zwracać uwagę na otoczenie. Po odreagowaniu z alkoholem piłkarz w końcu wyszedł ze swojego pokoju i pojawił się w kuchni, poszukując jakiegoś magicznego napoju, który sprawiłby, że natychmiastowo przeszedł mu kac. Przypadkiem upuścił szklankę, swoimi ospałymi ruchami. '' '''Lukaninho: Nie tak... *złapał się za głowę* ...głośno *mruknał* Temple po chwili również wchodzi słysząc jakieś odgłosy. Temple: Czyżby ktoś tu za dużo wypił ? Piłkarz głęboko westchnął i spojrzał na dziewczynę nieco zażenowany. Złapał się dłonią za kark i stwierdził dość nieudolnie. Lukaninho: Źle spałem... auu... *zajęczał po chwili* Temple: Trzymaj to, powinno pomóc. Przynajmniej tak słyszałam. I wypij z herbatą na przykład. Postawiła przed nim słoik miodu. Oczy się sportowcowi zaświeciły i spojrzał z ogromną wdziecznością na dziewczynę. Lukaninho: Jesteś niczym anioł, który spadł mi z nieba! *powiedział podekscytowany, jednak po chwili stonował zachwyt* Wziął do dłoni miód i poszukiwał jakiejś szklanki. '' '''Lukaninho': Coś Cię do kuchni sprowadza aniele? Temple: Usłyszałam tylko szum stąd, musiałam sprawdzić to. Do anioła mi daleko. Uśmiechnęła się do niego po jego słowach. '' '''Temple: '''Idź trochę pospać, bo widzę, że w opłakanym stanie jesteś. '''Lukaninho': Właśnie dopiero wstałem... *mruknął grzebiąc po szafkach w końcu triumfalnie podniósł opakowanie herbaty* I złoty środek... Co ja bym tu zrobił bez Ciebie. Powiedział zakłopotany. '' '''Lukaninho': No i sorry, za nie najlepsze wyjście na pierwszym spotkaniu... *uśmiechnął się krzywo* Temple: 'Spoko nie ma problemu. ''Wzięła szklankę z wodą i zaczęła pić. '''Temple: '''Pierwsze spotkania nie zawsze musi być najlepsze, jeśli mogą być następne. ''Lukaninho wzruszyl ramionami parząc herbatę. '' '''Lukaninho: Cóż.. Mamy to do siebie jako sportowcy, że za często jesteśmy aroganccy. A ten program jest tak szalony, że aż pojąc się tego nie da. Swoją drogą, wiesz coś na temat tego Briana, bo wydawał się jakby coś ćpał... Mruknął cicho, zachowaniem chłopaka kompletnie go dezorientowało. '' '''Lukaninho': Na szczęście pojawilaś się w odpowiednim miejscu i czasie. Nie wiem jak Ci dziękować, doprawdy. Temple: 'Hmm.. ''- zamyśliła się. - O nim akurat mało wiem. Tylko tyle, że maniak czystości. Zdołała odpowiedzieć chłopakowi. 'Temple: '''Jak coś trzeba to chętnie posłużę pomocą. ''Piłkarz się zamyślił i spojrzał na dziewczynę. '''Lukaninho: Więc słowa Briana o tym, że mamy wgląd w teczki zawodników, są niewarte wiele? Bo raczej powinny tam być szczególowe informacje jakieś... - dodał. Nie, nie. Ja chętnie się jakoś odwdzięczę. Temple: '''Do akt nie zaglądałam, nie byłam upoważniona. Jedynie tutaj jestem jako pomoc. Póki co nie musisz się martwić odwdzięczywaniem. '''Lukaninho: Czyli my jako zwykła ekipa, nie mamy do tego uprawnień? Uhhh... *pokręcił głową niezadowolony* No trudno. Co nie zmienia faktu, że będę o tym pamiętał. *puścił jej oczko, popijając napój* Temple: '''Dobrze wiedzieć. ''- również puszcza oczko w stronę chłopaka. ''Ale wolałabym zostawić to na ostateczność. Tak właściwie w czym się specjalizowałeś w sporcie ? '''Lukaninho: Piłka Nożna, zawodowo gram od kilku lat. - wzruszył ramionami. Na nim to nie robiło większego wrażenia. - A Ty czym się zajmujesz poza programem? Temple: 'Pragnę zostać znaną fotografką. ''Ni stąd, ni zowąd rozmarzyła się na samo marzenie. 'Temple: '''Piłka nożna, ciekawe. To ta co się gra 11vs11 ? ''Sama niezbyt się znała na tym. '''Lukaninho: Stąd można zrozumieć Twoje wybryki z aparatem. Rozumiem, że robisz już kroki w tym kierunku poza programem? I jednak zaskakiwanie ludzi zdjęciami, to chyba nie najlepszy sposób *żasmiał się* Uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Miło było, gdy ktoś go nie kojarzył. '' '''Lukaninho': Dokładnie to, ale kojarzą mnie też również z instagrama. Cóż, raczej nie jest to coś, czym chciałbym się tutaj chwalić. Temple: Jestem dopiero początkująca w tym. No trochę przesadzam z nagłym zaskakiwaniem, ale to nie mogę się powstrzymać fotografowania czasami. Przypomniała sobie scenę w kuchni i lekko było jej wstyd. Luka tylko się zaśmiał na wspomnienie. Lukaninho: Nie każdy od razu we wszystkim jest mistrzem, praktyka to czyni. Kwestia czasu, a będziesz pewnie jedną z najlepszych. W każdym razie, dziękuje za pomoc z głową. Od razu lepiej - uśmiechnął się w podziękowaniu. - Ale na razie muszę lecieć. Zgadamy się jeszcze po wyzwaniu, trzymaj się "aniołku" - dodał, kierując się ku wyjściu. Port Kalmar - wyzwanie: Od godziny 17 zawodnicy mogą się tutaj zbierać. (: '' ''Na drewnianej tablicy były zdjęcie zawodników i nazwy ich drużyn. Po przebraniu się i godzinie szukaniu Kate razem z Charlsem, Margaritta przybiegła tutaj. Natychmiast podeszła do tablicy z drużynami. Margaritta: Jaki przypadek. Jestem z Charlsem i Kate. Świetnie. Z takim team, jak nic wygramy. Brian: 'Nareszcie! *Rozciągnął nieco swoje ręce* ''Nieco wyczerpany podróżą zszedł prosto na miejsce wyzwania. Pierwsza w oczy rzuciła się tabliczka z zdjęciami zawodnikó i ich przypisanych drużynach. '' '''Brian: '''Hmm? Więc nas już przypisali. ''Zerknął na swoją drużynę po czym się uśmiechnął widząc parę znajomych już mu twarzy. Skorzystał również z okazji i przyjrzał się pozostałym starając się ich już za wczasu zapamiętać. Po chwili stanął na uboczu by zrobić miejsce pozostałym. '' ''Melissa wraz w Benjim opuściła statek i od razu skierowali się do drewnianej tablicy. Melissa rozejrzała się i zobaczyła tylko jednego członka drużyny, postanowiła więc ustawić się z boku i poczekać na przybycie pozostałych. Benji przyszedł na wyzwanie i ustawił się bez słowa ze swoją ekipą. Założył ręce i czekał na instrukcje. Rhys pojawił się w porcie, miał na sobie te ubrania co na jachcie... ogólnie wyglądał tak samo niemrawo jak zwykle. Zerknął na drewnianą tablicę kompletnie ignorując pozostałych. Uśmiechął się pod nosem widząc składy. 'Rhys: '''Ominąłem mięso armatnie. *mruknął zadowolony pod nosem* ''Gdy wszyscy już pojawili się na wyzwaniu, jako ostatnia wraz ze swoimi gorylami przedostała się rudowłosa prowadząca. Tym razem ochrona służyła bardziej za wsparcie i zrobienie przejścia, aniżeli cokolwiek innego. Spojrzała wokoło, wszyscy byli. Zadowolona klasnęła w dłonie. '''Jurgita: Cóż, kolejny kraj. Kolejne wyzwania! Välkommen till Sverige *powiedziała próbując naśladować szwedzki akcent* Jesteśmy dzisiaj w porcie w mieście Kalmar. *zatarła dumnie rączki* Przyglądała się zawodnikom. Jurgita: Jak widać, zostaliście przydzieleni do drużyn i uroczo zostały nazwane przez Waszych kapitanów. Szczególnie dziękuje, za wspaniałą nazwę Igorowi. *puściła mu oczko* A teraz cóż… W obecnych składach zostaniecie przez całą podróż po Morzu Bałtyckim. Do Łotwy i Estonii pozostaniecie w obecnych szeregach. Zamyśliła się na chwilę. Jurgita: A nie. Może jednak. *teatralnie stuka się po główce* Miałam Wam niby tego nie mówić, ale powinniście znać stawkę wyzwania. Tylko jedna drużyna wygra wyzwanie, a pozostałe dwie udadzą się na ceremonie. Resztę...cóż możecie się domyślać! *powiedziała pośpiesznie* A najsłabsza drużyna zostanie rozwiązana i wchłonięta przez pozostałe. Czadowo, nie? Zawodnicy głęboko westchnęli rozczarowani. Jurgita: Myślicie, że Wam ciężko? Polecam Guantanamo. *skwitowała swoim słodkim głosikiem* Dwóch stażystów przyniosło tablice, na której było 12 kresek tworzące hasło „ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _”. Jurgita: Będziecie dzisiaj poszukiwać zestawu liter, które utworzą SZWEDZKIE hasło. Każdy zawodnik indywidualnie, jak i na korzyśc własnego zespołu będzie szukał paczuszek z literkami. Jak będziecie mieli wszystkie, to musicie jeszcze odgadnąć hasło, drużyna, która to zrobi pierwsza, po prostu zapewni sobie tytuł niezwyciężonej i do Norwegii pojedzie w klasie biznes. Zawodnicy wydawali się, być zaniepokojeni. Jurgita: Skoro drużyna Marchewek ma trzy osoby w zespole, w jednym miejscu znajdziecie podwójny zestaw. Tak byście nie czuli się nie fair. *puściła do nich oczko* Widzicie, jak o wszystkich dbam? <3 *dodała szczęśliwa* Bym zapomniała! Podniosła paluszek ku górze. Jurgita: Nie byłabym wspaniałą prowadzącą, gdybym nie urozmaicała gry. Dzisiaj gracie nie tylko na korzyść zespołu, ale i własną. Do zgarnięcia jest ukryty jeden immunitet ważny do piątego odcinka oraz trzy mini immunitety, redukują jeden głos na wybranej ceremonii do piątego odcinka. Dziewczynka zachichotała. Jurgita: Nie ma tak idealnie. W fantach są również dwie pułapki - +1 głos na najbliższej ceremonii oraz +2 głosy na najbliższej ceremonii. (Spokojnie wszystkie fanty będziecie dostawali na pw i będą to poufne dane.). A więc to chyba na tyle… możecie szukać. Walczycie, dopóki jakaś drużyna nie odgadnie hasła. //Nim zaczniecie poszukiwania, ten kto to przeczytał musi napisać, że poszedł poszukiwać i dopiero wybrać się na miejsce poszukiwania// (Teraz w skrócie opisując zadanie. 1. Każdy z Was musi się tutaj wpisać, że wysłuchał i gdzieś pobiegł. KOLEJKA MA BRANIE 2. Każdy edytuje tylko w NAGŁÓWKACH DANEGO MIEJSCA. (by wszystko szło sprawnie) 3. Na start jest to gra terenowa, w której musicie odnaleźć paczuszki z literkami bądź fanty/trapy. 4. Jeśli traficie fant/trap dostaniecie o tym informacje na pw od kogoś z ekipy. I wtedy zdecydujecie czy chcecie zaryzykować i przyjmujecie fant/trap. I dopiero dowiadujecie się co dostaliście. Jeśli traficie literkę, drużyna dostanie to na własną grupkę. Więc jeśli będzie jakiś wyciek, to macie kreta. ;> 5. Jak cos napiszecie to informujecie o tym na dziale kolejka, a któryś z członków ekipy zweryfikuje Wasze wypociny i zareagowali, jeśli uznają to za stosowne. Piszecie np. "Starek - pierwsza klasa - pokój 1 - już." 6. W przypadku nie zgadnięcia hasła przez żadną drużynę do niedzieli godziny 15. O zwycięstwie decyduje: Która drużyna pierwsza uzbierała literki > Ilość uzbieranych literek. 7. Powodzenia. :v Mamy 31 miejsc. Więc każda drużyna ma potencjał znalezienia czegoś 12/31 :D Także szczęście też będzie ważne. :3 // Margaritta czym prędzej pobiegła na poszukiwania, krzycząc do reszty teamu, by się rozdzielić Rhys przetrawił to co usłyszał wzdychając ciężko. Rhys: Wisielec. *wzruszył ramionami* Chłopak bez słowa udał się... gdzieś. '' ''Melissa również chwilę zastanowiła się nad słowami prowadzącej. Zastanawiała się czy nie naradzić się najpierw z drużyną, ale ta zaczęła się już rozchodzić, zatem rozejrzała się po okolicy. W oczy rzuciła jej się pobliska latarnia morska, więc pobiegła w jej kierunku. Kate nadal szalona przez brak zakupów niby wysłuchała słowa Jurgity ale bardziej zależało jej na zakupach zauważyła w porcie budynek który wyglądał jakby dałoby się w nim coś kupić (Biblioteka) więc Kate bez chwili zawachania zaczęła biec w tamtą strone ale nagle przypomniała sobie że ma na sobie szpilki więc zdjęła je i pobiegła boso do tego miejsca. ciągle mamrocząc: "Zakupy" Charles po prostu zdjął bluzę i skoczył na wrak, wiedział ze w tak niebezpiecznych miejscach jak to będzie najwięcej paczek. Brian zastanawiająco spoglądał jak w inni panice zaczęli szaleć. Postanowił na spokojnie poszukać na lądzie i spacerkiem skierował się w stronę budynków. Igor uśmiechnął się. Igor: W drużynie jestem ja, Abby, Benji i ta laska, która mogłaby być terminatorem. Okej nie jest źle. Igor szybko gdzieś pobiegł. Benji czuł się skonsternowany. Nie wiedział do końca co ma robić... Musiał trawić to na spontanie w tzw. międzyczasie. Pobiegł przed siebie... '' ''Abby dokładnie przeanalizowała sytuację, po czym pewnym krokiem poszła przed siebie. '' ''Mając dość poszukiwań Brian przyszedł na miejsce. Wycieńczony siadł przy tablicy skąd poznawali składy i wyciągnął wszystkie zebrane przez siebie notatki w czasie zadania. Wyglądało na to, że był tutaj pierwszy. Rozglądał się oczekując na przybycie pozostałych osób z swojej grupy. '' ''Melissa przybiegła na miejsce zbiórki promieniejąc radością, była szczęśliwa, że udało jej się sprostać wymaganiom Luki. Podeszła uśmiechnięta do Briana i pokazała zdobyte przez siebie woreczki. Jurgita przybyła pchając wózek inwalidzki, a nim pod kroplówką był wykończony Rhys. Rudowłosa się uśmiechnęła przypadkowo. Na kolanach chłopak miał dwa woreczki. '' '''Jurgita': Macie wszystkie... Pora na hasło. Nerwowo wraz Melissą, Rhysem i Michaelą układali sprawdzając różne kombinacje. W końcu gdy doszli do porozumienia Brian podszedł do prowadzącej. '' '''Brian:' Nie wiem czy to na pewno dobrze. Zawaliłem w paru zagadkach... ale czy hasłem jest słowo: Surströmming? *Odparł niezbyt przekonująco* Rozbrzmiały syreny informujące o końcu zadania. '' '''Jurgita': Gratulacje. W grze terenowej spisaliście się znakomicie. *spojrzała wymownie na Michael* Rhys widać, że gra psychiczna to Twoje ulubione miejsce, misiu *uśmiechnęła się pod nosem* Swój wzrok skierowała ku Melissie. Jurgita: Jesteś największą szczęściarą, ale i pechowcem. W grze były dwa trapy i oba należą do Ciebie. Nie będą jednak Twoim zmartwieniem, bo wraz ze zwycięstwem nie idziecie na ceremonie. *uśmiechnęła się podle* Wywiesiła karteczkę na pozostałych drużyn. "Głosujecie do niedzieli godziny 13:00. Następnie o 14 jest ceremonia. Z każdej drużyny osoba, która uzyska najwięcej głosów, weźmie udział w dogrywce o przetrwanie. Osoba, która wygra, zapewni przetrwanie sobie i swojej drużynie. Więc drużyna z osobą wyeliminowaną, przestanie istnieć." Gra terenowa: STATEK WYCIECZKOWY: Pierwsza klasa - Pokój I Znajduje się tutaj pokój. Drzwi są lekko uchylone. Igor powoli wchodzi i rozglada się po pokoju. Igor: Halo? Nikt mu nie odpowiedział, więc chłopak wziął się za przeszukiwanie pokoju. Zaczął on od przeszukania łóźka i pod łóźka, a także wszystkich szafek w pokoju. Patrzył on wszędzie: W poduszcze, pod szafkami, pod dywanem, pod prześcieradłem itp. No po prostu wszędzie. Przy okazji rozglądał się czy nie ma może, jakiegoś guzika czy czegoś takiego do jakiegoś sejfu czy coś w tym guście. Naciskasz jakiś guzik, przed tobą wyskakuje drewniany kościotrup. Igor: Wiedziałem, że tu będzie jakiś guzik! Igor zaczął przeszukiwać czy pod/nad/za/do szkieletu nie ma przyczepionej żadnej kartki lub czegoś takiego. Szukał także w środku szkieletu. Była kartka z napisem "You so dumb". Igor: Bardzo miła osoba to wymyśliła... Przewrócił oczami, po czym wyszedł z pokoju. ... Po swoich przygodach w bagażowni Melissa postanowiła zmienić trochę otoczenie i tak oto trafiła do "Pierwszej klasy". Zaczęła standardowo od sprawdzenia pierwszego pokoju. Gdy weszła do środka jej uwagę przykuło duże łóżko w centrum pokoju. Zaczęła od sprawdzenia poduszek wraz z poszewkami... Pod poszewkami znalazła karteczkę "Gdy spotkasz Bossa, wiedzieć będziesz, że to ważny moment w programie jest". Melissa uważnie przeczytała wiadomość i wzięła ją sobie do serca. Później dziewczyna sprawdziła kołdrę, pościel, prześcieradło, a następnie materac z każdej możliwej strony. Sprawdziła również stoliki nocne oraz wszelkie szafki znajdujące się po bokach pokoju, zajrzała do każdej szuflady, nawet do lodóweczki. Uważnie przeszukała też przestrzeń za telewizorkiem, po czym przejrzała też wszystkie wiszące półki w pokoju. Na półce były jakieś dziwne znaczki... tylko czy one miały jakieś znaczenie? :D Melissa opuściła zatem pokój z karteczką w kieszeni. - Pokój II Znajduje się tutaj pokój. Drzwi są lekko uchylone. Margaritta wbiega do pokoju i zaczyna szukać liter lub innych fantów. Margaritta była bardzo wytrwała, by odnaleźć literki. Mało jej zależało na minusowych głosach, jeśli jej drużyna wygra. Zaczęła wyciągać szuflady z szafek i zaglądać na półki. zajrzała w każdy kąt w poszukiwaniu drogowego woreczka. '' ''Zdesperowana Margarittta wychodzi z pokoju, po tym jak nic nie znalazła ... Benji po kolejnych zrobionych biegiem metrach, wrócił na statek. Chłopak mocno uszkodził swoje vansy podczas szaleńczego biegu po betonowej podłodze. Nie miał czasu jednak się tym zamartwiać. Nie, nie dlatego, że trwało wyzwanie. Buty nie były jego. Swoje air maxy pobrudzone w Niemczech nadal go męczyły... Benji: 'Ok... ''Chłopak rozejrzał się po pokoju numer II w pierwszej klasie. Wszedł tam... Na czuja. Nie kierował się niczym. Przebiegł po statkowych korytarzach i trafił tam. '' ''Pokój był elegancki. Dominowały odcienie bieli i morskiego granatu. Po prawej stronie przy ścianie stały dwa pościelone łóżka. Między nimi szafka nocna. Naprzeciwko płaski telewizor i ozdobne koło sternicze... Oczywiscie były też inne rzeczy, ale Benji postanowił zostawić je na potem. Chciał szukać szybko i skutecznie. Przyskoczył do łóżek. Zajrzał pod nie, potem wstał i zerwał pościel z obydwu. Skotłował prześcieradła i kołdrę. Włożył rękę do poszewek, przewrócił je na drugą stronę. Nie dał szans poduszkom, ani materacom. Zrobił małą demolkę. Chłopak jednak nie umiał tak po prostu niszczyć. Zrobiło mu się szkoda tych rzeczy, więc odłożył je na kupkę przy okazji upewniając się, czy nic w nich nie ma. Sondując rzeczy raz po raz schylał się by zajrzeć pod łóżko, a także zerkał na belki, an których leżał materac. Sprawdzał właściwie trzy miejsca na raz. Walczył. W pokoju znajdował się barek, a w nim ukryty sejf. Do barku chłopak nie chciał na początku podchodzić, jednak poszedł gdy poleciała mu tam poduszka. Wleciała między barek a ścianę, więc trzeba było ją wyjąć. Przy okazji Szwed trafił na wewnętrzną szafkę. Spodziewał się, że w środku będzie lodówka. Otworzył ją i zamiast lodówki znalazł sejf. Miał on klawiaturę numeryczną. Chłopak chwilę zastanawiał się... 'Benji: '''Hm... Spróbujmy moje liczby... ''Blondyn wklikał sekwencję liczb, które zdobył w jadalni. 4,28,155,47,2001. Żadna z tych sekwencji nie miała jednak żadnego znaczenia, czyżby hasło było jednak inne? Co robisz? Benji nie miał żadnego pomysłu na to jak wytrzasnąć liczby na hasło. Miał tylko sekwencję. Spróbował więc wpisać liczby rosnąco. Później malejąco, a na koniec od tyłu... Zdał sobie sprawę, że nie wciskał guzika enter przy trzech próbach, więc ostrożnie wpisywał od nowa, aż za którymś razem... Sejf zablokował się na amen i pisało, że musi upłynąć 15 minut do kolejnej próby. 'Benji: '''Skit! ''Chłopak wstał z kolan. Postanowił, że rozejrzy się po pokoju w poszukiwaniu ewentualnej wskazówki. Skoro był sejf to kod mógł być ukryty gdzieś w pomieszczeniu. Rozpoczął poszukiwania. Mógł sobie odpuścić łóżka, gdyż zarówno w pościeli jak i w samych meblach nie było nic. Blondyn skierował się do szafki nocnej. Zajrzał pod nią, obmacał ją ze wszystkich stron i dopiero na koniec otworzył szufladkę. Zajrzał do niej. Potem delikatnie wyjął ją, zajrzał na drugą stronę, odwrócił do góry dnem chcąc wytrząsnąć ewentualną zawartość. W pokoju nie potrafił znaleźć żadnej wskazówki. '' '''Benji: '''Skit! ''Zrezygnowany Szwed opuścił pokój numer II i skierował się do sąsiedniego pokoju. '' ... ''Melissa wkroczyła energicznym krokiem do pokoju. Ponownie zaczęła od uważnego sprawdzenia łóżek i szafki nocnej. Sprawdziła pościele, poszewki, kołdry, koce, poduszki oraz oczywiście szuflady, a na koniec oba materace obejrzała z każdej strony. Cóż..najwyraźniej nie zwróciła uwagi na śpiącego Lukaninho... Chciała przetrząsnąć po cichu pokój, ale po chwili doszła do wniosku że powinna o swoich próbach poinformować tymczasowego właściciela. Nie chciała przecież by uznał ją za włamywacza. Podeszła więc do niego i przycupnęła na brzegu łóżka. 'Melissa: '''Luka? Obudź się na chwilę, muszę ci coś powiedzieć *lekko nim potrząsnęła* ''Luka wcale nie spał, tylko udawał, że "śpi" i obserwował dziewczynę. Leniwie się przeciągnął, jakby się dopiero co ubudził i ochrypłym głosem powiedział. '''Lukaninho: O, Melcia... Dawno się nie widzieliśmy... Melissa: '''Hejka, nie chciałam Ci przeszkadzać, ale jesteśmy w trakcie zadania i muszę przeszukać pokój. Chciałam Cię uprzedzić na wszelki wypadek *uśmiechnęła się lekko* '''Lukaninho: Spoko, to nie mój pokój. *wziął i zrzucił szafkę* Co jeszcze rozwalimy? *powiedział obojętnie* Wiem, że macie wyzwanie. Melissa ukryła zdziwienie, gdy zobaczyła zniszczoną szafkę. Melissa: '''Najlepiej nic, za zadanie muszę coś znaleźć, a nie zniszczyć *pokręciła przecząco głową* '''Lukaninho: Meh, dlaczego? Fajnie jest rozwalać. *mruknął rozbawiony i wybił szybę* Melissa odskoczyła od okna w porę, by uniknąć odłamków szkła. Spojrzała na Lukaninho nierozumiejącym wzrokiem, nie przypominał tej samej osoby, z którą rozmawiała w bibliotece. Melissa: '''Jeśli już koniecznie chcesz coś rozwalać to polecam sprawdzić bagażownię *odsunęła się chcąc powrócić do pierwotnego planu przeszukania szafek* '''Lukaninho: Sorry, mała. Nie mogę teraz być miły. *powiedział lekko rozczarowany* Przypadła mi niemiła rola BOSSa. A jako, że Ciebie najbardziej polubiłem...to sama rozumiesz... *mruknął cicho siadając rozczarowany* Melissa przypomniała sobie wiadomość z kartki. Zastanawiała się czy wszyscy zdążyli już spotkać bossa...nie nie mogła pozwolić sobie teraz na takie rozważania. Nie była jednak pewna na czym polegać ma rola bossa, prowadząca nie wspomniała o tym ani słowa. Melissa: 'Czyli...co teraz? *powiedziała po cichu spinając się lekko* ''Dziewczyna nie wiedziała czy martwić się bardziej faktem że nie wie czego się spodziewać, czy tego że nie wie ile jeszcze paczuszek musi znaleźć, by pomóc drużynie i sobie. '''Lukaninho: Oboje jesteśmy w tak samo niekomfortowej sytuacji. Niby mam Ci dać parę zadań. No i będziesz musiała je wykonać... *mruknął* Melissa pokiwała głową na potwierdzenie, że rozumie. Uśmiechnęła się pokrzepiająco do chłopaka. Melissa: '''Na pewno nie zamierzam się poddać *uśmiechnęła się pełna nadziei, wiedziała że członkowie jej drużyny też na pewno spotkali się ze swoimi bossami, jedyne co mogła dla nich zrobić to starać się z całych sił* '''Lukaninho: Wolisz Quiz piłkarski czy zadania piłkarskie? Melissa: 'Zadania *powiedziała po chwili zastanowienia, choć jej kraj był pełen stadionów piłkarskich nie była zbyt zainteresowana oglądaniem tego sportu, bała się że nie byłaby w stanie odpowiedzieć na pytania* ''Lukaninho zatarł dłonie. '''Lukaninho: A więc masz tu piłkę *rzucił jej piłkę* i pokaż mi kilka efektownych sztuczek. Na rozgrzewkę Mel spróbowała poodbijać piłkę z samą sobą i szło jej całkiem nieźle. W tamtej chwili dziękowała swojemu losowi za dwie rzeczy: że zawsze była na wf-ach i grała z chłopakami w nogę oraz za sportowe buty. Jako pierwszy trik dołożyła do tego kilka ruchów. Najpierw po podrzuceniu piłki lewą nogą, tą samą nogą zrobiła okrąg wokół piłki, a później zdążyła jeszcze tą samą nogą "złapać" piłkę i przerzuciła ją do prawej nogi. Z tą nogą zrobiła to samo i tak w kółko kilka razy. Gdy skończyła z tym pierwszym na jej czole pojawiły się drobne kropelki potu spowodowane napięciem, więc postarała się uspokoić. Jako drugi trik podrzuciła piłkę (nogą) wystarczająco wysoko i w taki sposób, że gdy ta spadła za jej plecami złapała ją zginając kolano - w taki sposób piłka znalazła się między udem a łydką dziewczyny. Ostrożnie opuściła piłkę i podrzuciła ją sobie nogą tak by z powrotem mogła spokojnie sama ze sobą odbijać. Teraz jednak usiadła na podłodze pokoju i odbijała piłkę sama za sobą, w taki sposób że obie jej nogi "wisiały" w powietrzu, a ona podpierała się na ziemi rękami, by się nie przewrócić. Po chwili spojrzała na swojego bossa zastanawiając się czy te kilka wystarczająco go zadowoliło, martwiła się, bo wiedziała że na pewno nie może dorównać jego umiejętnościom, ale nie chciała się tym zbytnio martwić... Piłkarz klasnął w dłonie. '' '''Lukaninho': Za tak piękny pokaz sztuczek, po wyzwaniu wiszę Ci jakąs kolacje. Jestem pod wrażeniem. Teraz część druga. Jesteś gotowa? Melissa zarumieniła się lekko czy to z wysiłku, czy to za komplement, czy z ekscytacji. Nie chciała jednak dać się ponieść emocjom, to przecież jeszcze nie koniec. '' '''Melissa: '''Gotowa *pokiwała zdecydowanie głową z determinacją w oczach* '''Lukaninho': Przygotuj mi dietę dla sportowca, powiedzmy...na trzy dni. Melissa usiadła na łóżku na przeciwko sportowca. Sama nigdy nie interesowała się dietą, ale czytała gazety i znała ogólne zasady, co jest zdrowsze, a co mniej... '' '''Melissa: '''Na pewno elementem tej diety byłby zakaz spożywania fast food’ów, słodyczy i słodzonych napojów... Na śniadania w ciągu tych dni składałyby się na przemian jajka na miękko i jajecznica oraz chleb pełnoziarnisty. Do picia najlepsze są soki owocowe lub woda. W tej diecie zawarłabym jakieś 5 posiłków dziennie, by były niezbyt obfite. Przed obiadem najlepsza byłaby przekąska z owoców. Same obiady powinny zawierać podstawę takiej diety – węglowodany...*zastanowiła się chwilę* Trzema przykładowymi mogłyby być: Kasza jaglana lub gryczana, Rybę z ziemniakami i Mięso np. wołowe również z ziemniakami. Do każdego posiłku oczywiście należy pamiętać o warzywkach i np. migdały w przerwie pomiędzy obiadem i kolacją. Na kolację natomiast proponuję trzy wersje na trzy dni: ryż, makaron z fasolą, makaron ze szpinakiem za każdym razem dużo warzyw *powiedziała to wszystko po długiej analizie w głowie, informacji nie miała za wiele, ale miała dużo styczności z różnymi osobami w życiu starała się więc pozbierać do kupy różne strzępki rozmów* '''Lukaninho': Niech będzie. I ostatnie. Wymień dwa kluby hiszpańskie w których grałem. *dodał z uśmiechem* Melissa zastanowiła się chwilę analizując w głowie nazwy klubów, które znała - nie było ich wiele. '' '''Melissa: '''FC Barcelona i....Valencia CF? *powiedziała szybko po czym przygryzła wargę w oczekiwaniu na werdykt* ''Rzucił dziewczynie woreczek. Lukaninho: Gratulację. Tak jak mówiłem, tu macie literki. A w drodze do Norwegii, mam nadzieję, nie odmówisz kolacji. *puścił jej oczko* Dziewczyna zaśmiała się serdecznie i pobiegła spotkać się z członkami swojej drużyny. - Pokój III Znajduje się tutaj pokój. Drzwi są lekko uchylone. Igor wchodząc tu powtórzył czynności z pokoju I. Przeszukiwał każdy kąt w poszukiwaniu kartek lub guzików. Patrzył również na sufit, bo co jeśli tam coś jest? Sprawdzał także szafki, łózko, dywan, lampę itp. bardzo dokładnie by niczego nie przegapić. Zaczął on szukać czy gdzieś w podłodze czy w ścianie nie ma jakieś dziury, która gdzieś prowadzi czy coś. Sprawdził on dokładnie cały pokój. Nic nie znalazł jednak. ... Benji wszedł do pokoju. Zauważył od razu, że ktoś szukał tu przed nim. Wiedział jednak, że nikt z jego drużyny nie znalazł niczego... Poza nim... No może ktoś znalazł, ale chłopak tego nie wiedział. Nie konsultował się od dłuższego czasu z Suzie, Abby i Igorem. Przystąpił, więc do poszukiwań... po swojemu. Poszedł od razu do barku. Zajrzał do wewnętrznej szafki i tym razem znalazł... Lodówkę. Znajdowała się w niej butelka lemoniady ogórkowej i szklanka whiskey z lodem, jakby ktoś ją tu zostawił i miał zamiar wrócić... Benji: 'Hm... ''Szwed wzruszył ramionami i sięgnął po whisky. Wypił półpełną szklankę i odłożył ją na barek. Alkoholu było tak mało, że ledwie poczuł... Zaczął przeszukiwać inne szafki. Drzwiczki od wewnątrz i od zewnątrz. Potem wszedł na bar i sięgnął do lampy zawieszonej na suficie. Próbował sprawdzić czy poza żarówką nic tam nie ma... W pokoju pojawił się wysoki facet z rudą brodą, miał na sobie strój Wikinga. Wskazał palcem na Benjiego. '''Wiking: Przyszedłem skopać tyłki i wypić whiskey. Widzę, whiskey się skończyło. Spojrzał gniewnie na Szweda. '' ''Benji przyjrzał się wikingowi nieco sceptycznie. Nie umiał jednak pogardzać swoim przodkiem. W końcu jako Szwed wiedział, że jego cały naród wywodził się od bezlitosnych żeglarzy. W jego spojrzeniu zagościł podziw. Benji: 'Ja, vi är ute av whisky *powiedział spokojnym, płynnym szwedzkim* Men jag har ... Lemonade! *sięgnął po lemoniadę do lodówki i nalał wikingowi* ''Wiking niezadowolony z odpowiedzi wyciągnął jedne topór i rzucił nad głową chłopaka. W swojej kaburze miał ich jeszcze kilka. '''Wiking: Laseczki lubią mój topór! Benji: 'Samma som mig *wyszczerzył się* ''Wiking nie przejmował się miłym uwagami chłopaka i podszedł bliżej. '''Wiking: Miasto Bęcki, populacja Ty! Benji prześlizgnął się na bok moonwalkiem. '' '''Benji: '''Ehm... Panie wikingu rozwiążmy to w sposób cywilizowany *przełączył się na angielski* Nie ma sensu sięgać po przemoc, bo... Våld är dåligt. Och gör inget gott för skägg... ''Szwed wyjął ze ściany topór i trzymając go opuszczony poszedł usiąść na łóżku. Wiking spoglądał na niego groźnie i nie podobały mu się pokojowe zamiary blondyna. Wiking: Uuu, niefajnie stary. Mruknął trzymając topór. '' ''Benji wyciągnął ręką z toporem do wikinga. Benji: 'Uważaj na takie skarby *puścił oczko* Hm... Bo widzisz. Jestem Szwedem, czyli twoim... No ty jesteś moim protoplastą, mam coś z wikinga *napiął bicki* Może wiesz... W ramach pochodzenia... Najedziemy i złupimy... Jakąś ciekawą miejscówkę? Hm? *zakręcił toporem* Może na przykład zaczniemy od... Pokoju numer dwa? Hm? ''Wiking zastanowił się na chwilę. '''Wiking: Mam lepszy pomysł. Kieruj mnie do lasek. Benji: '''Hm... Pewnie *poszedł w stronę drzwi. Odwrócił się jednak* Ej, ziom... Ale czy jesteś wystarczająco silny aby przypodobać się tutejszym laskom? Te kobitki są wybiórcze... '''Wiking: Ej, stary. Mam jebnąć Ci z topora? Te topory są wybiórcze... Wiesz... W razie czego za drzwiami jest dwójka moich ziomków. Nic nie kombinuj. *mruknął niezadowolony z osądu Szweda* Benji: 'Spoko, spoko *uniósł ręce w obronnym geście* To chodźmy *wyszedł i liczył, że wiking pójdzie za nim* '''Benji: Mam wikinga i jego topory. Cóż, jakieś wsparcie zawsze... ' Klasa ekonomiczna - Pokój I Znajduje się tutaj pokój. Drzwi są lekko uchylone. Rhys zajrzał do środka, pokój wyglądał jak na klasę ekomomiczną przystało. Wszedł do środka, zaczął rozglądać się wokół licząc, że coś szczególnego przykuje jego uwagę. Pokój był dość biednie umeblowany, znajdowało się kilka szafek. I łóżko, na któym była krew. Zaintrygowany Norweg podszedł bliżej, zajrzał pod łóżko. Nic tam nie było... postanowił więc podnieść materac. Pod nim... również nic. Prawdopodobnie ktoś na tym łóżku krwawił, ale nikogo tutaj nie zabito... albo ktoś zwinął ciało. Chłopak postanowił więc sprawdzić szafki, które znajdowały się naprzeciwko łóżka. ''Rhys: Strasznie dużo krwi dzisiaj. *zakrywa usta ręką, ukradkiem przejeżdżając językiem po wardze*'' Przykucnął, otworzył pierwszą szafkę. Pusto. Przeszedł do kolejnej szafki, tam już... pełniej, ale głównie ubrania służbowe... Zajrzał jeszcze do trzeciej, w której już.. ciekawiej. Znajdowało się tam małe pudełko z pozytywką. Chłopak postanowił zagłębić się bardziej w temat. Wyciągnął je i postawił na łóżku. Nakręcił je i następnie czekał co ma ono do zaoferowania. Pozytywka zaczęła śpiewać piosenkę po szwedzku, wątpliwe, że miała jakieś znaczenie dla wyzwania. Prawdopodobnie ktoś ją tutaj zostawił. Wyglądało na to, że nic więcej na chłopaka w tym pokoju nie czekało. Udał się więc do kolejnego... ''Igor po walce z Sebixem udał się do Klasy ekomicznej. Chłopak dokładnie przeczesał szafki oraz łóźko. Materac był zakrwawiony, więc chłopak bliżej się mu przyjrzał. Oczywiście szukał także guziczków. Skoro był w 1 klasie to tu może też? Chłopak dokładnie przeszukał cały pokój, każdą szufladę, każdą deskę itp. Sprawdził on również dziwną pozytywkę. Na pozytywce znalazł informacje, że gdzieś w którymś miejscu na wycieczkowcu może coś znaleźc. '' '''Igor: Okej, więc przeszukałem chyba, oprócz właśnie tych pokoi i ładowni. Igor dokładnie jeszcze raz przeszukał pokój. W pokoju znalazł skrawek papieru, napisanego niewidzialnym atramentem. Igor: Trzeba to rozgrzać! BENJI! JESTEŚ GDZIEŚ?! Wykrzyknął. Kartka to rodzaj żeński, więc może przystojny Szwed by ją rozgrzał? No cóż, nie było go, więc Igor położył kartke na kaloryferze znajdyjącym się w pokoju i czekał, aż napis się pojawi. Nic nie znalazł, więc poszedł. ... Igor po spotkaniu policjanta, wrócił tu by zobaczyć jak tam kartka, którą zostawił. Podszedł do kaloryfera na którym leżała kartka. Nie było go na tyle długo, że raczej atrament już widać. Na kartce pisało "Biuro jest kluczem". - Pokój II Znajduje się tutaj pokój. Drzwi są lekko uchylone. Rhys przeszedł do kolejnego pokoju. Ten różnił się trochę od poprzedniego, głównie ułożeniem szafek z łóżkiem oraz... posiadał szafę. Było to pierwsze co chłopak zrobił gdy ją zauważył, postanowił ją "przewietrzyć". Znajdował się tam ukryty sejf, hasło było 4 litery/cyfry. Rhys: 'Ciekawe. *mruknął do siebie* ''Wyciągnął sejf i postawił go na ziemi. Skoro był sejf, to gdzieś musiał być jakiś kod... Zaczął więc od przeszukiwania łóżka, a konkretnie to materaca. Wyciągnął swój nóż i rozciął powłokę która była wokół niego zawinięta. Podniósł go i oparł o ścianę, dokładnie oglądając z każdej strony. Niestety nie znalazł na nim ani w nim nic co by mu mogło pomóc z jego problemem. Postanowił więc zajrzeć do szafek. Otwierał je po kolei i dokładnie oglądał, jednak musiał pierw wyrzucić z nich ubrania. Gdy już to zrobił zerknął do każdej, czy nie ma w środku jakiejś kartki/wydrapanych podpowiedzi. Na materacu zobaczył napisaną markerem literę "A". Dojrzał ją dopiero gdy znajdował się przy ziemii. W szafkach nic nie znalazł, podszedł z powrotem do sejfu. Obejrzał go jeszcze raz bardzo dokładnie, podniósł go i obrócił chcąc sprawdzić czy na nim nie zostały napisane jakieś podpowiedzi. Sejf nie miał żadnych podpowiedzi, a wydawał się być naprawdę bardzo ciężki... Chłopak odstawił sejf na ziemię, zaczął główkować. Potrzebował jeszcze trzech cyfr bądź liter, ale gdzie mógł znaleźć jakieś najbliższe? 'Rhys: '''Co tam może być... ''Chłopak chodził po pokoju, rozglądał się, ale nie zanosiło się by wewnątrz, przynajmniej na ścianach była jakaś podpowiedź. Nagle olśniło go by sprawdzić coś jeszcze, bo nie zwracał na to uwagi. Jaki numer miał pokój do którego wszedł? Stanął przed drzwiami sprawdzając czy posiadają jakiś numer... Pokój miał doczepiony numer 4. Rhys miał już po jednej cyfrze i literze. Kontrolnie postanowił jeszcze sprawdzić numer pokoju, w którym był wcześniej oraz numer pokoju, który będzie sprawdzał za chwilę. Te jednak nie posiadały żadnych cyfr ani liter. Postanowił więc sprawdzić jeszcze pokój trzeci. Chłopak wrócił do pomieszczenia i stanął przed sejfem. W głowie nadal próbował ułożyć sobie jakąś logiczną kondygnację hasła, ale prawdę mówiąc możliwości było wiele. '''Rhys: A 4 K B... *mruczał pod nosem* Po trzech próbach w końcu się chłopakowi udało, hasło to było oczywiście "B A K 4". Sejf się otworzył, a w nim czekała bomba. Rhys: Faen. Chłopak czym prędzej ewakuował się z pokojów zostawiając ładunek samemu sobie. Igor wszedł do kolejnego pokoju... Kiedyś pokoju. Teraz to było tylko gruzowisko. Igor: Bomba tu wybuchła, czy co? Igor po prostu zaczął grzebać w gruzowisku. przeszukiwał kiedyś łóźko, a teraz tylko kilka złamanych desek i pióra, oraz przez coś co kiedyś było szafkami. Było sporo kamieni...Pod jednym coś się lśniło...Ale nim się do niego dokopiesz to sporo czasu minie, a za Tobą pojawił się policjant. '' '''Igor:' Dzień dobry panie władzo! Powiedział 2 razy. Raz po polsku, a raz po angielsku. Policjant wyciągnął kajdanki i skuł chłopaka. Policjant: Za wysadzenie pokoju grozi kilka lat więzienia. Igor: Czy mógłbym zobaczyć jakiś dowód, że ja to zrobiłem? Nie licząc tego, że tu byłem po wysadzeniu pokoji nie ma pan żadnego dowodu. Na tym statku jest conajmniej 14 osób w łączenie ze mną i z panem, to mógłby być każdy z nich! Ja tylko szukam kartek z literami by wygrać wyzwanie w programie. Na pewno tu są kamery, które mogly nagrać wybuch, bądź osoby wychodzące lub gdzieś jakiś świadek, który może potwierdzić, że wybuch nastąpił dużo wcześniej. Chłopak powiedział to spokojnie. Gdyby zachowywał się agresywnie bądź próbował uciec sytuacja byłaby tylko gorsza. Policjant: Kamery są tymczasowo wyłączone. Masz adwokata? Igor: A pan ma? Bo nie licząc mojej obecności tu nie pan dowodu na moją winność, więc mógłbym pana oskarżyć za bezpodsatwne określenie winy czy coś takiego. Poza tym.. Wskazuje nogą na kamerę, która nagrywa scenę. Igor: Jestem w programie, więc może pan sobie obejrzeć nagrania z tej kamery, może na niej został nagrany przestępca? A jak nie na niej to na innej. Igor: Ta kamera Policjant: Nas nie obchodzą nagrania z programów telewizyjnych. Telewizja kłamie i nie mam zamiaru tego brać pod uwagę. A Ty chyba chcesz do aresztu chłopcze. Igor: Czy może mi pan powiedzieć dowody przeciwko mnie? Oprócz tego, że tu byłem i szperałem tu bo chcę wygrać zadanie?! Policjant: Jesteś tu nielegalnie. Nie masz informacji o pobycie, brak Twoich dowodów osobistych. Coś jeszcze chcesz mówić na swoją obronę? Igor: Pół statku jest tu nielegalnie! Jeśli mnie pan aresztuje za brak dokumentów to pół statku także! Wogóle od kiedy tu jest problem z nielegalnymi uchodźcami?! I och czekaj! Jesteśmy tu legalnie! Zakładam, że prowadząca lub producenci załatwili nam to byśmy tu byli legalnie! Wogóle co pan tu robi na statku?! Niech pan pojedzie do miasta sprawdzić czy tam wszystko okej, a nie przeszkadzać w programie. Policjant: Będziesz się jeszcze unosił? Czy mam Cię zamknąc na 24 godziny za zakłocanie porządku, a potem wysłać do sądu za zniszczenie pomieszczenia!? Igor: '''Musi Pan? Nie może pan dać pouczenia lub czegoś takiego? Albo czy nie da się tego inaczej załatwić? '''Policjant: Zastanawiam się jak inaczej. *mruknął* Igor: Znam pewnego Norwega, przystojny dosyć, jak chcę Pan naturą to do pana do niego zaprowadzę. Niech Pan nie słucha tego jeśli powie "Nie znoszę tego typa", "Nie jestem gejem" czy coś takiego, on tylko udaje. Ale jeśli woli pan dziewczyny lub pieniądze, lub i to ,i to, to jeśli wygram zapłacę panu 10 tysięcy. Ale będzie musiał pan poczekać z kilka tygodni bo to drugi odcinek z 12 jeśli dobrze pamiętam. Policjant: Każdemu tak płacisz ochoczo? Igor: Szczerze? Niestety tak. Norwega widziałem podrodzę, jest w Wegięlni, a jeśli chce pan te 10 tysięcy to proszę o kartkę i długopis. Policjant: Masz te literki. *rzucił chłopakowi* Igor: Dziękuje bardzo, rozumiem, że mogę iść kontynować zadanie? Policjant machnął głową na tak, a chłopak poszedł. Policjant: Oby ten Norweg, wciąż był w tej Węgielni... - Pokój III Znajduje się tutaj pokój. Drzwi są lekko uchylone. Rhys zajrzał do ostatniego pokoju. Wyglądał on podobnie do pierwszego. W tym przypadku jednak materac nie był zakrwawiony. Chłopak ponownie zaczął rozglądać się za podpowiedziami oraz cyframi/literami do sejfu. Jego uwagę przykuły od razu drzwi wejściowe, które miały uszkodzoną klamkę. Klamka rzeczywiście była ułamana, jakby ktoś próbował stąd uciekać. '' ''Chłopak tym bardziej zainteresowany wszedł do środka. Mierzył się już z Osiłkiem (Jurgitą, khe khe) oraz samym Czarnobrodym. Co prawda nie rozwalał desek i nie wyrywał ścian, ale niemniej uważał, że dobrze mu idzie. Nagle przed jego oczyma przeleciała... lampa, a konkretniej to spadła i rozstrzaskała się. Chłopak stanął i spojrzał w górę... kabel się zerwał. Rhys: Ups. *wywrócił oczami* Z lampy nie zostało nic, oprócz plastikowej obudowy żarówki. Zainteresowany podniósł ją i dokładnie zaczął oglądać. Żarówka się rozstrzaskała i pokaleczyła chłopaka po dłoni. Natomiast obudowa ukrywała literkę "K". Rhys: 'Uuu... *spojrzał na swoją rękę.* Odłamek szkła rozciął chłopakowi palec. Nie było to wielkie rozcięcie, ale jednak lekko krwawił i szczypało. Żeby to pierwszy raz... chłopak nic nie czuł, był odporny na tego rodzaju ból. Po prostu... wziął palec i wsadził go sobie do ust, a krew która leciała z palca, zassał ją. Chodził tak po pokoju z palcem w ustach uśmiechając się samemu do siebie. Jego źrenice powoli znów robiły się takie jak podczas przeszukiwania kajuty we wraku. '''Rhys: '''Hyhy. ''Brakowału mu jednej litery/cyfry. A, K, 4... co to mogło znaczyć? Kontynuował przeglądanie pomieszczenia... W pomieszczeniu na ścianie była wielka litera "B". (: Mając wszystkie potrzebne litery/cyfry chłopak wrócił do pokoju nr 4. Ładownia: - Bagażownia ''Znajduje się tutaj sterta bagaży. '' ''Margaritta wchodzi do czegoś, co wyglądało jak stary luk bagażowy. Oczywiście. Ta świrnięta prowadząca nie była by sobą, gdyby nie schowała czegoś w bagażach. Margaritta zaczęła dokładnie przeszukiwać torbę, za torbą. Grzebała śród ubrań i innych szpargałów. Przyglądała się również wnętrzu pokoju i zaglądała pod walizki. Wśród wielu walizek coś się świeciło. Nieszczęśliwie jednak kilka zawaliło się i jedna spadła na głowę Włoszki. Margaritta szybko odrzuciła z swojej głowy bagaże. Chyba było w nich coś lekkiego, wiec nic jej nie było. Zaczęła się rozglądać za święcącym punktem, który widziała wcześniej. Może by coś już, miał gdyby nie tę sciocco walizki. Zaczęła przeszukiwać miejsce, gdzie wcześniej widziała dziwny przedmiot. Niestety nie udała się go odnaleźć. Dziewczyna wróciła wiec do sprawdzana pozostałych walizek, również tych, które niefortunnie spadły jej na głowę. Miała nadzieje, że znajdzie cokolwiek prócz idiotycznych ciuchów i książek. Jedna z walizek była szczelnie zamknięta, jakby ktoś próbował w niej coś ukryć. Zamek nie zniechęci Margaritti. Zaczęła próbę otwarcia walizki. Szło jej dość mozolnie, ale chyba w końcu zamek puścił. Puścił...ale dzyndzelek. I samo otwarcie robi się jeszcze bardziej problematyczne... Skoro otwarcie walizki tradycyjną metodą nie działa, trzeba się posunąć o krok dalej. Margaritta sięgnęła do kieszeni i wyjęła z niego korkociąg do wina. Zestaw małej pracownicy winiarni po coś się przyda. Podjęła śmiałą próbę wyważenia zamka lub, jeśli to konieczne, otwarcia walizki w bardziej destrukcyjny sposób. Próbuj bardziej destrukcyjnie...Muś to muś. Margaritta zmieniła orze scyzoryka z korkociągu na nóż. Nie sądziła, że kiedyś użyje tej opcji w celu przecięcia i otwarcia walizki, ale musi coś zdobyć. Jej ekipa, ma na pewno już wiele liter. Jak się okazala walizka była pusta z karteczką "fajnie, że umiesz znaleźć sobie dobre zajęcie c:". Zdenerwowana opuszcza bagażownie. '' ... ''Igor wchodząc tu długo się nie zastanawiał, gdzie mogą być literki. Było tu tak wiele walizek, że jeśli nie ma tu literki, to może immunitet, bądź minus-1 głos? Od razu rzucił się do toreb, walizek plecaków i innych dupereli, dokładnie każdą przeszukując. Póki co na nic nie trafiłeś. Igor jeszcze zacieklej i dokładniej zaczął przeglądać walizki, plecaki itp. Szukał on również wśród ubrań w nich. Przy okazji rozglądał się za jakimś guziczkami w pokoju. Dziś miał szczęście do guziczków. Nie było żadnego guzika. Igor wrócił, więc do przeszukiwania walizek i ubrań mając nadzieję, że coś tam znajdzie. Po chwili zaczął on również, szukać czy czegoś nie ma pod nimi, przeszukując walizki, a później rzucając je jak najdaliej, przekopywał się w dół stosu walizek. W jednej z nich był szop pracz gryzący banana. '' '''Igor: Do czego mam większe szczęście, do guzików czy gryzoni? Heh. Igor powoli przesuwał rękę w stronę szopa. Szop tylko warknął, co lekko przestraszyło chłopaka, ale ten dalej przesuwał rękę. Szop rzucił w niego ogryzkiem i uciekł. W walizce w której był leżała jego kupa tylko i zaczęło w całym pomieszczeniu śmierdzieć. Igor: Dobra! Mam dość! Idę gdzieś indziej! I poszedł mając nadzieję, że ktoś inny ze Słodkich tu przyjdzie. '' .... ''Melissa postanowiła chwilowo opuścić centrum nawigacyjne i skierowała się na statek wycieczkowy. Skierowała się najpierw do luku bagażowego. W środku znalazła rozkopaną wielką stertę bagaży. Najwyraźniej byli tu wcześniej inni zawodnicy, postanowiła jednak mimo wszystko sprawdzić pomieszczenie. Podeszła na spokojnie do bagaży i zaczęła je przeglądać. Za każdym razem kiedy sprawdziła jakąś torbę zamykała ją i układała na szybko pod ścianą, by się nie pomylić. Poza Melissą w ładowni znajdowały się jeszcze dwie inne osoby. Byli to czarnoskórzy pracownicy, którzy wściekli do siebie wymachiwali rękami. Hiszpanka mimo to dalej przeszukiwała bagaże, nie lubiła wtrącać się w nie swoje sprawy. Tak więc dalej uważnie sprawdzała walizkę za walizką, torbę za torbą... Jeden z czarnoskórych podbiegł do Hiszpanki i przyłożył jej dzikę pod szyje i wyszeptał. Czarnoskóry #1: Dit is jy wat geld steel! Melissa zgrabnym ruchem odtrąciła od siebie dzidę i stanęła przodem do napastnika. Domyśliła się, że musiała podejrzanie wyglądać przeszukując bagaże, nie znała jednak afrykańskiego... Melissa: 'Ik ben geen dief *powiedziała spokojnym głosem po niderlandzku, był to jedyny język jaki znała, który był najbliższy afrykańskiemu* ''Czarnoskóry niezbyt wciąż rozumiał. Jego rozumienie innych języków nawet podobnych było dość słabe. Nie podobało mu się odsunięcie dzidy. '''Czarnoskóry #2: Waar is ons geld? O dziwo zdanie to brzmiało tak samo w języku, którego poprzednio użyła Melissa, więc zrozumiała o co ją pytał. Wzruszyła ramionami i wyciągnęła na zewnątrz kieszenie swoich krótkich spodenek pokazując, że nie ma przy sobie żadnych pieniędzy. Pracownikom statku niezbyt podobało się to, że dziewczyna nie miała przy sobie żadnej gotówki. Spojrzał na swojego przyjaciela i zaczęli wiązać dziewczynę. '' '''Czarnoskóry #1:' Ons het ons slaaf. Melissa nie zrozumiała, o czym mówili, ale ponieważ nie skończyła przeszukiwać pomieszczenia nie chciała uciekać, postanowiła więc po raz ostatni przekazać wiadomość czarnoskórym. Odsunęła się zanim związali ją na dobre i doskoczyła do ostatniej torby, którą przeglądała, szybko wyciągnęła z niej kartkę, długopis i nakreśliła na niej szybki rysunek. Na szczęście dziewczyny był to długopis z automatyczną zmianą koloru. Po chwili dziewczyna pokazała mężczyznom rysunek... a drugą ręką pokazała drzwi wejściowe do bagażowni, nad którymi wisiał czerwony napis "exit". Czarnoskórzy związali dziewczynę i położyli koło bagażu. Nie oczekiwali wyjaśnień, ani nic. Rozmawiali między sobą, o nagrodzie za schwytanie złodzieja. Melissa po cichu podczołgała się do najbliższej walizki. Nie było czasu na użalanie się nad sobą, dziewczyna miała zadanie do wygrania. Walizka ta była czarna, prostokątna i miała ostre kanty. Hiszpanka sprawnie pocierała liną o ostre krawędzie, aż liny puściły. Nie było czasu na delikatność. Z poprzednich oględzin wiedziała, że walizka należała do nałogowego zbieracza kamieni, było ich w niej pełno. Melissie jakimś cudem udało się ją podnieść i powalić pierwszego mężczyznę, pozbawiając go przytomności. Drugi czarnoskóry zaczął wymachiwać dzidą w kierunku dziewczyny, przerażony sytuacją. Dziewczyna robiła zgrabne uniki, niestety dzida była długa, więc chwilowo nie miała, jak zbliżyć się do przeciwnika. Nie miała też szansy wyrwać mu broni, bo był od niej silniejszy. Melissa pobiegła więc w kierunku rozkopanej sterty bagaży. Był zwinniejsza i szybsza niż jej przeciwnik, uznała zatem że zdobędzie choć kilka sekund by zdobyć jako taką broń. Hiszpanka puściła się sprintem pomiędzy torby i walizki, większość z nich na szczęście dziewczyny była otwarta, zatem wiedziała co gdzie jest. Minęła wysoki stos walizek po jej prawej stronie i skręciła za niego, by się ukryć. Gdy przycupnęła na ziemi zajrzała do znajdującej się przed nią torby. Była ona dość spora i zawierała pełno...garnków i patelni! Na twarzy dziewczyny pojawił się chytry uśmieszek. Usłyszała jednak szelest posuwanych walizek. W mgnieniu oka porwała jeden duży garnek i jedną patelnię. Prędko wspięła się na wspomniany wcześniej stos walizek i obserwowała z góry rozwój sytuacji. Kiedy mężczyzna znalazł się tuż pod nią zarzuciła mu na głowę garnek. Był on na tyle duży, że zasłonił mu całkiem pole widzenia. Zanim jednak zdążył się ruszyć Melissa uderzyła w garnek patelnią *HUK* mężczyzna padł nieprzytomny na ziemię *BUM*. Bagażownia pozostałą pusta...znaczy, znajdowała się tam sama Melissa. Tak więc dziewczyna mogła spokoju sprawdzić wszystkie pozostałe walizki. Walizki nie charakteryzowały się ciekawą zawartością. Z takimi oto przeżyciami Melissa opuściła bagażownię. ... - Obskurny pokój załogi Stary zapyziały pokój, w dodatku siedzi tutaj jakiś starszy facet z czapką marynarską. Igor wszedł właśnie tu, widząc faceta uśmiechnął się do niego. Igor: Dzień dobry, nie widział Pan gdzieś tu może kartki, lub czegoś takiego? Starszy pan: Ahoj młodzieńcze, przybyłeś tu po nagrodę prawda ? Igor: Tak dokładnie! Starszy pan: Zadam ci trzy mini-zagadki, jak odpowiesz dobrze na wszystkie dostaniesz ją. Stoi ? Igor: Nie,nie stoi, ale mi pasuje. *Zaśmiał się lekko*. Daje pan te zagadki! Starszy pan: Pierwsza:'' - kaszel''. Na start: "Czytaj od początku albo wspak, Nic nie szkodzi. I tak się nie zmieni nazwa znanej łodzi." Igor tylko zrobił wielkie oczy. '' '''Igor:' No chyba osobę, która to wymyślała Bóg opuścił. Muszę się zastanowić. To z jakieś ksiązki czy prawdziwa? Starszy pan: Nie chodzi o żadną wymyśloną nazwę. Typu np. Tittanic etc. Igor: Chodzi o kajak? Starszy pan: Brawo ty. Teraz druga zagadka: "Rzeka ma aż dwa. Ma go także morze. I na rzecznym i na morskim opalać się możesz." Igor: '''Czy chodzi o piasek? Nie wiem, tylko chyba na tym nad rzeką i nad morzem można się opalać. '''Starszy pan: Źle, nie dostaniesz nagrody. Możesz sobie iść. Inaczej cię pogonię sam. Igor: '''Nie mówił Pan, że nie mogę się pomylić. '''Starszy pan: Niech ci będzie, ale teraz już nie masz szans na błąd. Więc jaka druga odpowiedź ? Igor: Brzeg! Starszy pan: Dobrze, została jedna zagadka i jedna szansa na odpowiedź. " Kto wonne pomarańcze dostarczył w ciężkich skrzyniach? Kto poznał ziemi krańce? Wiadomo ... " Igor: 'Moja odpowiedź to Marynarz. ''Starszy pan nagle powstał i podszedł do wielkiej skrzyni. Z tej wielkiej skrzyni wyciągnął następną, malutką. Podarował ją chłopakowi. '' '''Starszy pan: '''Powodzenia. Nic innego poza tym tu nie ma. ''Rhys pojawił się w pokoju, dostrzegł starszego człowieka który siedział na fotelu. Doświadczenia z Czarnobrodym zaowocowały, skradanie się i tak nie miało sensu. 'Rhys: '''Witam. *kiwnął głową do starszego* Ma pan może coś dla mnie? *zapytał, w jego głosie dało odczuć się lekką irytację ostatnimi wydarzeniami* ''Sędziwy pan spojrzał na Norwega i nasypał trochę tytoniu do swojej fajki. '''Starszy pan: Witaj młodzieńcze. Rozmawiałem już z Twoim polskim przyjacielem. Prawdopodobnie nie będę za wiele miał dla Ciebie... Chłopak stał spokojnie, lekko wypuścił powietrze. Rhys: Zupełnie nic? *zapytał by się upewnić* Starszy pan wzruszył ramionami i pogłaskał się po brodzie, myśląc. Rhys syknął coś pod nosem i podirytowany wyszedł. - Węglownia Tutaj natomiast siedzi dwóch czarnoskórych, którzy ładują węgiel. Niestety nie mówią po angielski. '' ''Igor widząc dwójke ludzi uśmiecha się szeroko. Igor: Good morning. Czarnoskórzy odwrócili się w kierunku Igora, chyba nie byli zbyt zadowoleni. Zaczęli zmierzać w jego kierunku, raczej nie w pokojowych zamiarach. Igor: If you want, I can help you with *wskazał na węgiel* this, but only if you will help me. Igor: My english ssie. Murzyni nie zrozumieli, jedynie byli bardziej źli. Zaczęli ciebie gonić. Igor w czasie uciekania szukał czy nie ma tu czegoś co może uspokoić murzynów lub miejsca gdzie może być kartka czy coś. Co jakiś czas zatrzymywał się by się okładniej rozejrzał, ale robił to przez chwilę, bo go goniono. Murzyni nie odpuszczali, ba, byli coraz bliżej dorwania ciebie. W czasie tych zatrzymywań nic konkretnego nie zauważyłeś. Igor podbiegł do wyjścia z Węglowni. Gdzie postanowił poczekać. Jeśli Murzyni spróbują coś mu zrobić, kopnie ich w kolano i ucięknie, a jeśli nie, to może się z nimi dogada? Murzyni dogonili ciebie, jednego z nich kopłeś w kolano jak chciałeś, lecz drugi w tym czasie zdołał ciebie schwytać. Co teraz zrobisz ? Igor ugryzł go w rękę i zaczął machąć łokciem w nadziei, że go trafi w brzuch czy coś. Murzyni zaczęli krzyczeć coś w zupełnie nie zrozumiałym dialekcie i wskazywać na piec. Igor ostrożnie podszedł do pieca i zaczął coś przy nim szukać, ale ostrożnie by się nie poparzyć. Zerkał także na stojących w miejscu murzynów, nie chiał by coś mu zrobili. Ostrożnie, lecz dokładnie przeszukał cały piec w nadziei, że coś tu będzie. Po chwili jednak zrezygnował. Postanowił, że będzie zrezygnuje z ostrożności i robił to szybko. Szukając wśród węgla i pieca kilka razy się lekko oparzył, ale nie zwrócił większej uwagi na to. Szukał on także dokładnie w okolicy pieca. Czarnoskórzy zaczęli się z chłopaka śmiać, jeden nawet łamanym angielskim wspomniał "My być niewolnik. Ale wiedzieć, ze nie szukac w ogień." Igor: A gdzie? Odpowiedział, mając nadzieję odpowiedzi. Igor: Proszę pomóźcie. Ja **Wskazał na siebie* Móc wygrać dużo pieniędzy *Zaczął pokazywać jakieś symbole, które kojarzą się z wydawaniem pięniedzy* Ale ja potrzebować waszej pomocy *Zaczął wskazywać na czarnych*. Mogę wam pomóc jeśli wygram! *Zaakcentował ostatnie zdanie* Następnie całe zdanie powiedział językiem migowym. Czarnoskórzy poczuli się oburzeni i wyrzucili chłopaka za drzwi i coś krzyczęli głośno do niego. '' ''Do tego miejsca dotarła Abby, i na pierwszy rzut oka rzuciło jej się na oczy dwóch murzynów. Podniosła do góry brew i podeszła do nich w nadziei, że się czegoś dowie. Wtem zauważyła, że jednemu leci krew, w jednej z rąk, jakby go ktoś mocno ugryzł (Igor), widząc to dziewczyna zwróciła wzrok na jednego z murzynów, nic nie mówiła, bo wiedziała, że muszą być bardzo wrażliwi na zaczepki słowne innych narodowości. Wyjęła powoli z kieszeni małą apteczkę, a z niej bandaż dała sygnał wzrokowy owemu mężczyźnie, że potrzebny opatrunek. Czarnoskóry patrzył na dziewczynę zaskoczony, drugi miał w pogotowiu łopatę, by w razie czego uratować przyjaciela. Dziewczyna widząc, że trzeba być bardziej szczegółowym w ich przypadku, pokazała na swoim przykładzie miejsce, w którym mu krwawiło, następnie zaczęła w to miejsce bandażować na próbę. Potem wskazała wzrokiem na mężczyznę i na koniec położyła swoją rękę w miejscu gdzie bije serce. Czarnoskóry zrobił krok w tył i pokiwał przecząco głową, drugi wystawił bardziej dzidę. Dziewczyna wiedziała, że się z nimi nie dogada, więc odpuściła, powolnie schowała bandaż do kieszeni. Jednakże to był część jej podstępnego planu, gdyż wtedy gdy zwracała na siebie uwagę czarnoskórych tą akcją z bandażem niepozorny kameleon przeszedł się po nodze tego drugiego i z lewej kieszeni zwinął mu jakiś papierek. Po czym zszedł i przybrał kolor ziemi. Dziewczyna chcąc nie sprowokować już mężczyzn, powoli się odwróciła i opuściła ich. Subtelnie się schyliła by w niewidoczny przez murzynów sposób chwycić kameleona, który następnie wskoczył jej do bluzki. Z dala już od murzynów dziewczyna sprawdziła co pisze na kartce. Na kartce pisało "My być czarnoskórzy. Ty nam pomóc, my Tobie". Zirytowana dziewczyna musiała się wrócić do czarnoskórych. Była bardzo zdeterminowana, by osiągnąć cel, więc podeszła do nich. Wzięła leżącą na ziemi łopatę i zaczęła ładować węgiel, w inny, szybszy sposób, popatrzyła się na nich z dużą pewnością siebie. Było wyraźnie widać, że idzie jej to szybciej, i po jej mimice, że zależy jej, by skończyli robotę, jak najszybciej. Jeden czarnoskóry szturchnął drugiego i NA CHWILĘ opóźnili pomieszczenie, mówiąc coś w swoim języku: ''Tyd vir 'n breek.. Dziewczyna nie zwracając na to zbytnio uwagi, więc wciąż kopała, a że ta ciężka praca ją wciągnęła, więc nie narzekała. Dziewczyna za każdym razem wykonywała czynność coraz szybciej, była takim typem osoby, która potrzebowała się skupić na jednej rzeczy i zadziwiająco dochodziła do wprawy i wyrachowania. Ostatecznie został tylko ostatni worek z węglem (nie było jego na miejscu tak dużo, by nie dała rady). Zmęczenie dawało o sobie siłą rzecz znać, lecz myśli o tym zabijała myślami o Benji'm i o ich spotkaniu. Ulżyło jej to bardzo, że dała radę z ostatnim zestawem węgla. Była cała brudna i tylko westchnęła domyślając się, że jej praca mogła pójść na marne. I niestety...jej praca poszła na marnę. Czarnoskórzy wrócili i zaczęli się z niej śmiać. Zbulwersowana dziewczyna podeszła do nich i z całej siły zdzieliła ich łopatą za jednym zamachem. Kameleon wskazał na spodnie jednego z czarnoskórych, że coś tam chowa. Korzystając z tego, że mężczyźni jeszcze nie doszli do siebie, z obrzydzeniem włożyła rękę do spodni czarnoskórego, wzięła jakieś tajemnicze zawiniątko i prędziutko uciekła, w miejsce, gdzie nie była widoczna przez czarnoskórych. Postanowiła sprawdzić co jest w zawiniątku. Na karteczce było napisane "Dziękujemy za stratę czasu". Dziewczyna sobie poszła.'' Rhys wrócił na statek, przypomniał sobie o jednym pomieszczeniu do którego jeszcze nie zaglądał. Na starcie zauważył dwóch poobijanych murzynów, rozmawiali coś w swoim języku i wymachiwali łapami, prawdopodobnie się kłócili czy coś. Norweg patrzył na ich kłótnię z wymownie uniesioną brwią. Czarnoskórzy spojrzeli na Norwega i w jego kierunku skierowali dzidy. '' '''Rhys: '''Stay cool. *mruknął po angielsku, wyciągając ukradnie swój nóż, zostały jeszcze na nim ślady krwi, murzyni zauważyli to* Understand? *spojrzał na nich mroźnym spojrzeniem* ''Czarnoskórzy postanowili przedyskutować międzysobą zaistniałą sytuację. Wcześniejsi ich przeciwnicy byli kompletnie bezbronni, a tutaj pojawił się ktoś poważniejszy i to z bronią. Cóż, na nieszczęście pojawiła się tutaj Jurgita, przed którą klęczęli sami Murzyni, było chyba aż nadto wyglądającym na ważne miejsce, huh? '''Rhys: Co ty tu robisz? *spojrzał zaskoczony obecnością rudowłosej, nadal jednak patrzył mroźnym wzrokiem* Chłopak albo nie myślał trzeźwo będąc zmęczonym wyzwaniem, albo po prostu to wszystko było rzeczywistością. Nie. To na pewno była rzeczywistość. Jurgita: Cóż. Finall Boss, jak to mawiają. Sporo się natrudziłeś dzisiaj, dzielny Norwegu. *mruknęła* I wiesz, że to nie jest koniec? Wiesz, że czarnobrody padł martwy? *powiedziała z zimnym wzrokiem* Chłopak był zaskoczony wiadomością o śmierci Czarnobrodego. Niby nie widział go już później, ale nie wyglądał mu na kogoś, kogo łatwo byłoby można pokonać, a co dopiero zabić. Musiał zachować jednak spokój i czystość umysłu. Rhys: Martwy? Nic mi o tym nie wiadomo. *mruknął kierując swój wzrok na rudowłosą, jego źrenice rozszerzały się powoli* Pytanie było zasadnicze. Dlaczego mu o tym mówi i czemu przyszła do niego akurat w tym miejscu? Jurgita: Cóż, za dużo pyskował stary wilk morski. *wzruszyła ramionami rozbawiona* Kto wchodzi mi w drogę ostro cierpi *oblizała się po wargach* Rhysa jego wewnętrzna natura pożerała coraz bardziej. Ledwo zdawał się opanować. Rhys: Więc tak to ma wyglądać? *opuścił głowę, lekko drgając* Jurgita: Jak to jest bić małe dziewczynki? *spojrzała na niego rozżalona. Wciąz pamiętała o poprzednim zajściu* Do tej pory mnie boli kark. *mruknęła wyciągając tasak* Czarnoskórzy przyglądali się sytuacji zaskoczeni i woleli się nie odzywać. '' '''Rhys:' To nie była... dziewczynka. *uśmiechnął się pod nosem, podniósł głowę, w jego wzroku zdało się zauważyć... szaleństwo, rządzę* T-to był... *oblizał się na samą myśl* obleśny mięśniak. Wydawało się, że chłopak za chwilę straci nad sobą panowanie. Trzymany przez siebie nóż ściskał coraz to mocniej. Rhys: Ja Cię nie uderzyłem. *zaśmiał się pod nosem* Nie zrobiłbym tego... *zaczął szybko wodzić wzrokiem pomiędzy Jurgitą a murzynami* Dziewczyna zrobiła słodkie oczka i spojrzała na niego. Jurgita: A zrobiłeś...krzywdę małej słodkiej dziewczynce... Chłopak syknął coś pod nosem, powoli osunął się na kolana, jego nóż wbił się w podłogę. Cwany lis, posiadał mocne ostrze, nawet się nie zarysował. Rhys: NIE! *wydarł się* Wydawał się resztkami sił panować nad sobą. Został wyczerpany psychicznie przez ciągłe dociążanie go zadaniami. Był niestabilny emocjonalnie, ale gdzieś posiadał resztki człowieczeństwa. Rhys: Po prostu... *trzęsie się* daj mi tą wskazówkę... *zacisnął pięść uderzając nią o ziemię* Jurgita uśmiechnęła się wodząc dłońmi po swoim ciele i wyjmując spod biustu zawiniątko. Jurgita: Tego szukasz? *uśmiechnęła się podle, napawał ją widok Rhysa doprowadzonego do ostateczności* Chłopak zobaczył wskazówkę, jego oczy wręcz poczerwieniały ze złości. Rhys: Wsk-wskazówka... *mruknął cicho pod nosem, ukrywając swój wzrok pod kapturem* Podniósł się wolno, zamachnął się wbijając swój nóż w jedną z maszyn, przeszedł na wylot. Rhys: N-nie, ch-chciałem... *wolnym krokiem szedł w stronę dziewczyny, wyciągnął nóż i spuścił go w dół* Nie chcę, nie chcę do tego wracać... *bełkotał coś pod nosem, prawdopodobnie o swojej przeszłości* Nie, nie, nie... nic nie dzieję, tylko rozmawiamy. *uśmiechnął się słodko, dodając do tego spojrzenie przepełnione rządzą?* Podeszła do niego i uderzyła go w twarz, po czym krzyknęła do niego "BAKA" i odskoczyła na jedną z pobliskich szafek. Jurgita: Ogarnij się kurwa! *mruknęła wściekła* Mam Cię tu zajebać, czy się ogarniesz? *spojrzała na niego ze złością* Chcesz to jebanego gówno dostać? To się postaraj. Po ciosie w twarz coś w chłopaku pękło. Przypomniał sobie, jak jeszcze niedawno prowadził spokojne życie w Oslo, może nie do końca grzeczne, ale spokojne. Jak zgłaszał się do programu, myślał o tym jak ciekawie byłoby wyrwać się ze swojej piwnicy i poznać innych ludzi, ale jego charakter mu to uniemożliwiał. Jak niedawno oglądał z rudowłosą anime, rozmawiali, żartowali... była pierwszą osobą, która wzbudziła jego zainteresowanie, przy niej czuł się sobą... a później... ranił ją, chciał ranić innych, aż na końcu zatracił się w swojej psychozie... Rhys: B-baka... *mruknął cicho ze spuszczoną głową* Stał tak chwilę w ciszy, mudżyni i rudowłosa obserwowali jego zachowania. Rhys: P... *jego głos zaczął się łamać, a sam chłopak powoli osuwał się na ziemię* P-przepraszam... *wyjąkał niczym kundel, w tle słychać było charakterystyczny odgłos upadającego noża* Wyglądało na to, że powoli wracał do normalności orientując się co wcześniej nawyczyniał. Wisiał tak na kolanach ze spuszczoną głową, wyczerpany psychicznie nie miał już na nic siły. Najważniejsze jednak, że uspokoił się. Nie płakał jednak, wyzbył się kiedyś tego "paskudnego" według niego nawyku. No... uronił łezkę, która spłynęła na podłogę. Było to jednak głośniejsze spłynięcie niż cokolwiek innego na świecie. Akt skruchy ze strony chłopaka. Ostał się w takiej pozycji, nic więcej nie mówił, nie ruszał się, ale żył... Jurgita w końcu wzięła powietrza i poczuła ulgę. Złamała go. Zadowolona z siebie i zachowania chłopaka rzuciła mu pod stopy woreczek z literkami. Spojrzała na niego spod skulonej głowy i jedynie cicho szepnęła karcącym i smutnym głosem jednocześnie. Jurgita: To co się tutaj wydarzyło. Nie miało miejsca. Woreczek masz, ale o reszcie zapominamy. Przynajmniej... *zawahała sie* w towarzystwie innych. Inne: - Basen Luksusowy basen wraz z szatnią. Igor szybko zaczął przeszukiwać szatnię i każdą z szafek w niej w nadziei, że coś, cokolwiek tu będzie. Następnie zaczął on szukać pod ławką na środku przebieralni, pod szafkami i nad szafkami. Nic ciekawego nie znalazłeś. Iż tu nic ciekawego nie było, Igor skoczył do basenu szukając, czy czegoś nie ma na basenu. Chłopak lubił pływać i nurkować, więc przeszukiwania dna basenu nie było dla niego problemu. Następnie chłopak postanowił się rozejrzeć jeszcze wokół basenu czy czegoś nie ma, bo nic innego chyba mu nie zostało. Zauważyłeś jakby cień za jedną z ścian. Może ktoś cię śledzi ? '' '''Igor:' Okej, coś, lub ktoś na pewno tam jest. O ile to nie jest żaden potwór Wendigo, dam se radę. Igor podszedł do ściany i zaczął szukać, czy nie ma tam jakiegoś guzika czy dźwigni, która go przeniesie na drugą stronę czy coś takiego. Przed tobą wybiegł przestraszony szczur, jednak na nim była jakaś kartka. Zaczął przed tobą czym prędzej zmykać. Igor widząc szybko pobiegł za szczurem i zaprowadził go do koziego rogu, gdzie przyklęknął przed szczurem. Igor: Hej kolego! Nie zrobię ci krzywdy! Obiecuję! Tylko sobie wezmę tą kartkę. Powoli wyciągnął rękę by wziąć kartkę ze szczura. Zrobił to powoli by nie spłoszyć zwierzęcia. Zdobyłeś kartkę, a szczur sobie uciekł po chwili, gryząc cię w palec na do widzenia. Na kartce było napisane " tu nic nie ma". '' '''Igor: '''No co badziew głupi! ''Krzyknął patrząc się na uciekającego szczura po czym wyszedł. Jakiś czas po Polaku, na basenie zawitał Szwed. Chłopak po nieudanych poszukiwaniach na siłowni poszedł szukać w innym miejscu sportowym. Usłyszał jednak w przelocie od swojego kapitana, że ten nic wartościowego nie znalazł... No cóż. Benji jednak uważał, że nie wszystko stracone... Poszukiwania zaczął od samotnego słupka startowego, który jako jedyny znajdował się na brzegu. Obmacał go od dołu, zwiesił się nawet jak nietoperz aby zajrzeć pod spód. Blondyn stwierdził jednak, że ta metoda jest mało skuteczna, więc zdecydował się położyć na murku. Co prawda trochę się zmoczył, ale w wirze pracy się tym nie przejął. Zaglądał pod słupek. Z tej perspektywy miał też niezły widok na wyginającą się nad basen dyszę robiącą kurtynę wodną. Coś też mogła mieć podczepionego... Spoglądał na zmianę pod słupek i na dyszę... I również na odpływy... Generalnie pełzał po niecce i przeglądał wszystko co było z nią w bezpośrednim kontakcie. Od tego moczenia się zmoczył totalnie koszulę, więc zdjął ją i odwiesił na haczyk. Shirtless i wet wrócił do pełzanio-szukania... W tym czasie w wodzie zaczęło coś pływać. '' ''Benji dostrzegł ruch. Sięgnął szybko po metalowy kij leżący przy niecce i wycelował w pływające coś. Chciał sprawdzić czy to coś się poruszy, czy odpłynie dając dowód na to, że to coś żyje. Czy może okaże się przedmiotem, który tylko zakołysze się i będzie dalej dryfować. Jakiś śmieszek wpuścił do basenu rekina na czas wyzwania, nie był zadowolony, że ktoś w niego rzuca prętem. '' '''Benji: '''Rekin, w chlorowanej wodzie? Serio? ''Chłopak odrzucił kija i poszedł po swoją koszulę. Założył ją i wybiegł ze statku. Szykował się na bieg z powrotem do portu... Szykował się, ale w ostatniej chwili cofnął się. Rozejrzał się za jacuzzi... Dostrzegł je. Stało w ciemnym kącie, tak, że można je było łatwo zauważyć. Podbiegł do niego. Zanurzył rękę aż po łokieć, tak że sięgnął dna. Zaczął je macać w poszukiwaniu czegokolwiek. Równocześnie zaglądał do odpływu. Na przemian z tym, odskakiwał i oglądał wannę na około... Niestety blondyn nie miał za wiele szczęścia, bo znalazł tylko kilka opakowań po batonach. '' '''Benji: '''Skit! ''Wybiegł z basenu... i ze statku... '' ''Na basen przyszedł Rhys, który... zakręcił się gdzieś na statku. Ofc. pierw znalazł się w szatni... męskiej. Widział, że ktoś już przeszukiwał to miejsce, ale chaos jaki pozostawił sprawiał, że mógł to zrobić niedokładnie... albo nie znalazł wskazówek dotyczących jego zespołu. Rhys zaczął przeglądać szafki, lecz dolne ich części, które przez poprzednika pozostały nietknięte. Widocznie było mu tak śpieszno, że nawet tego nie zauważył. Rhys: Wilgotno... *mruknął* Chłopak nie przepadał za takimi temperaturami, a było tam ciepło, oj było... Wracając do przeszukiwania szafek, po kilku pierwszych nic ciekawego nie znalazł. Same klapki i nic więcej. Następna szafka była jednak inna, nie chciała się otworzyć. Prawdopodobnie była zamknięta. Rhys: Tak? Chłopak podniósł się i sprzedał szafce porządnego kopa. Adrenalina dawała swoje, ale celować też trzeba umieć. Drzwiczki wygięły się i otworzyły. Szafka otworzyła się z ogromnym hałasem. Na szczęście Norwega nikogo nie przywiało, ale z drugiej strony zawartość środka pozostawiała wiele do życzenia...była pusta. Rhys: 'Oczywiście. *wywrócił oczami* ''Chłopak kontynuował przeszukiwanie kolejnych to szafek. Nie znalazł w nich jednak nic interesującego, te zamknięte też nie kryły interesujących przedmiotów. Chłopak postanowił zajrzeć nad wysokie szafki, być może ktoś postanowił zostawić coś na ich szczycie. Był dość niski, ale można na to zaradzić. Pociągnął siedzenie pod bok jednego rzędu szafek, wszedł na nią i miał cały widok z góry na szatnię. Czy dojrzał coś interesującego? Dojrzał masę kurzu i zostawione pudełki po chipsach, nie wnosząc za wiele do sytuacji. Szatnia nie wydawała się zbyt dobrym pomysłem na tutejsze poszukiwania. Chłopak postanowił wejść na basen. Fala ciepła jaka go uderzyła na pewno nie była sprzyjająca, toteż chłopak zdjął swoją bluzę i owinął ją sobie wokół ciała. Basen był naprawdę spory, największe wrażenie robiła wielka trampolina. Chłopak postanowił sprawdzić składzić basenowy, każdy przecież taki posiadał. Stanął przed nim i pojawił się pierwszy problem... brak klucza. Chłopak nie chciał ryzykować kolejnym hałasem, więc musiał wymyśleć coś innego. Przy basenie siedziało dwóch facetów, którzy głośno gadali o wpuszczeniu piranii do niego. Nie zwracali uwagi na Rhysa. '' ''Chłopak zerknął do basenu, faktycznie coś się tam ruszało. Co to jest do cholery za wycieczkowiec? Rhys myślał skąd mógł wziąć klucz do schowka... może któryś z pracowników go miał? Tylko nigdzie takowych nie było widać... no cóż, pozostało zapytać panów, może wiedzieli. '''Rhys: Panowie wybaczą. *mruknął, przerywając chłopakom rozmowę* Nie mają panowie może klucza do schowka? Zostałem przysłany po kilka wiader... *dodał* Rhys wiedział, że panowie mogą zareagować różnie, dlatego trzymał bezpieczny dystans oraz ustawił się jak najdalej wody, jednocześnie by wyglądało to naturalnie. Oboje zerknęli na Rhysa, po czym przyjaźnie się do niego uśmiechnęli. Facet '#1: A to ty chyba jesteś tym nowym, od wyrzucania śmieci. Sporo ich zgromadziło się w schowku. Wali tam jak cholera. Łap. *rzucili mu klucze* '''Rhys: '''Dzięki. *kiwnął głową w geście podziękowania* ''Złapał klucze i poszedł do schowka. Odkluczył drzwi i wszedł do środka... faktycznie, śmierdziało tam. Chłopak pływał już jednak pod wodą, więc umiał na długo wstrzymać powietrze, no i... jego węch też był specyficzny, ale to opowieść na inną okazję. W każdym razie smród nie był aż tak bardzo uciążliwy jak by się mogło wydawać. Rhys zaczął rozglądać się po schowku, pełno w nim było desek do pływania, kół ratowniczych, pałeczek gąbkowych i innych tego typu zabawek. Wszystko porozmieszczane na regałach i półkach, interesujące było jednak skąd brał się ten odór. Miał jednak inne zadanie, znaleźć parę literek. Zaczął sprawdzać deski w nadziei, że któreś z nich będą mieć jakieś podpisy, inicjały czy loga. Nic w pokoju na nieszczęście Rhysa nie było oznakowane. Ba, wiele rzeczy było już po prostu wyblakłych i nie wskazywało na to, że ktoś miał zamiar tego ostatnio używać. Widząc ową sytuację chłopak postanowił opuścić schowek..., ale pierw zabrał ze sobą worki ze śmieciami, które okazały się być tym powodem przykrych zapachów. Wrzucił je do zrzutu na śmieci, a te poleciały w dół i zniknęły, razem ze smrodem. Rhys postanowił wrócić do chłopaków, ale tak samo jak poprzednio trzymał pomiędzy nimi a sobą bezpieczny dystans. 'Rhys: '''Smród usunięty. *mruknął* Swoją drogą... nie wiecie może gdzie mogę znaleźć jakieś skróty literowe? *podrapał się po głowie* Zostałem poinformowany by takie znaleźć i dostarczyć przełożonemu... *dodał* ''Panowie spojrzeli po nim po czym jeden z nich odpowiedział. '''Facet: Niestety. Tutaj ich nie znajdziesz. Słyszeliśmy, że jest jakaś afera i wszyscy poszukają jakichś dziwnych liter. Ale tutaj nie ma nic dla Ciebie. *wzruszył ramionami* Przepraszamy. *rzucił mu zawiniątko, którym był zimny napój* Rhys zrezygnowany wziął napój i wyszedł. - Pokój Kapitana Klucze wiszą nad kajutą. Po uporaniu się z wrakiem statku już suchy Rhys postanowił zajrzeć do wycieczkowca. W międzyczasie zdążył zobaczyć kilka innych osób krążących po okręcie, jednakże nie zauważył nikogo w pobliżu kajuty kapitana. Wykorzystując ten fakt postanowił wybadać pomieszczenie. Złapał za klamkę, ale drzwi pozostały niewzruszone. Próbował je jeszcze przepchnąć, ale nie dało to żadnych rezultatów. Drzwi były najpewniej zakluczone. Rhys: Hmm... *rozglądał się wokół upewniając się, że nikt go nie obserwuje* Chłopak odruchowo spojrzał w górę, zauważył parę niebieskich kluczy które dumnie wisiały nad wejściem. Jednym ruchem zgarnął klucze, wsadził jeden z nich do dziurki, niestety nie zadziałał. Spróbował to samo z drugim kluczem... Rhys: Bingo. *mruknął* Rozległ się charakterystyczny dźwięk odkluczenia drzwi. Rhys złapał za klamkę i otworzył drzwi. W środku spał sobie jakiś mężczyzna na krześle, zaś pokój był o dziwo w miarę czysty i posprzątany. Po obu stronach pokoju były szafy z książkami i różnymi mapami. Zaś przed śpiącym chłopem stało biurko z trzema szufladami. Rhys: 'Kolejny osiłek? *wywrócił zażenowany oczyma* ''Chłopak ostrożnie wszedł do środka, zostawiając drzwi otwarte w razie ucieczki. Zauważył na ziemi leżącą książkę, wykorzystał ją do przyblokowania ich by w razie przewiewu nie trzasnęły. Postanowił więc pomyszkować, przemieścił się do szarki po prawej stronie. Zaczął sprawdzać książkę po książce, okładkę po okładce, mapę po mapie... szukał jakichkolwiek wskazówek które mogłyby doprowadzić go na trop liter. Interesująca wydała mu się mapa Szwecji, nad którą zasiedział się trochę dłużej. Nie znalazł w niej jednak nic co byłoby dla niego przydatne. Po prawej stronie pusto. Chłopak przeskoczył na lewą, robiąc dokładnie to samo, czyli kawałek po kawałku sprawdzał każdą z książek i map. Śpiący mężczyzna w pewnej chwili zakaszlał. Ty zaś zauważyłeś po lewej stronie jakąś dźwignie ukrytą między dwiema książkami. Pod miejscem z dźwignią, na dolnej półce było też jakieś pudełko. Drzwi w pewnym momencie zadrżały, jednak dalej miałeś drogę ucieczki wolną. Chłopak odstawił książki i postanowił zerknąć do pudełka. Było niestety zamknięte, a klucze które posiadał nie pasowały, były za duże. Chłopak spojrzał na dźwignię, wydała mu się dosyć podejrzana, może coś otwierała? A może to była pułapka? Chłopak wymacał kieszeń w swojej bluzie... w razie czego mógł pozbyć się dowodów. Zdecydował się szybkim ruchem ręki pociągnąć za dźwignię. W chwili gdy pociągnął za dźwignie uruchomił jakiś mechanizm i w pewnym momencie na jego prawej nodze pojawił się niewolniczy łańcuch rodem z XVI czy XVII wieku. Zostałeś teraz przykuty, twoje klucze nie pasowały do owego zamka w łańcuchu, który mógłby cię uwolnić. Zaś na twoje nie szczęście mężczyzna powstał z krzesła, widocznie już moment wcześniej się obudził i obserwował niezauważalnie. Wyciągnął z szuflady w biurku czapkę kapitana i założył ją, na której było jego imię, a raczej pseudonim... "Czarnobrody". '' '''Czarnobrody: '''A miałeś szansę uciec, chłoptasiu. ''Rhys był lekko zdziwiony takim obrotem spraw, ale nadal pozostawał niewzruszony widokiem kapitana. Zerknął kątem oka na swoją nogę, raczej nie było szans by się wydostać. '''Rhys: Szukam tylko wskazówek. *mruknął spoglądając poważnie na starszego od niego mężczyznę* Czarnobrody nie był zadowolony z takiej odpowiedzi i spoglądał gniewnie na chłopaka, który hałasował w jego pomieszczeniu, ba! Czegoś szukał. Czarnobrody: Kiedyś złodzieje mieli więcej godności. *mruknął* Rhys: Złodziej? *pokręcił głową* Nie miałem zamiaru niczego stąd wynosić. *wzruszył ramionami* W istocie była to prawda. Chłopak nie miał zamiaru niczego wynosić z pomieszczenia, fizycznie oczywiście. Interesowała go tylko wiedza na temat liter. Rhys: Interesuje mnie tylko wiedza. *założył ręce* Czarnobrody: A mnie interesuje tylko, czemu tu nie zapukałeś jak miałeś "dobre" (pokazał to również na palcach) zamiary. No więc jakoś twoja wersja mnie nie przekonuje, hyhy *zaśmiał się grubiańsko* Rhys: Klucz był na zewnątrz. *wzruszył ramionami, pokazał kapitanowi komplet kluczy* Nie chciałem przerywać drzemki... kapitanie. Intrygowała chłopaka obecność takiego człowieka na pokładzie statku wycieczkowego. Chłopakowi wydawało się to dosyć podejrzane. Czarnobrody: Nawet jeśli były. To znak, że można wchodzić do czyjejś kajuty bez pozwolenia? W domu nie nauczyli Cię kultury? *mruknął niezadowolony z podejścia chłopaka* Ja wiedziałem, żeby nie płynąć do tej Szwecji, tutaj ludzie kompletnie bez szacunku i Twojego mienia. *westchnął* Rhys słuchał uważnie tego co mówi Blackbeard. Rhys: Cóż, niestety moja rodzina nie była zbyt... troskliwa. *mruknął* Chłopak nadal stał w tym samym miejscu co przed złapaniem. Zastanawiał się jak to dokładnie rozegrać. Rhys: Aczkolwiek przyznaję, powinienem był pana obudzić. *kiwnął głową, lekko nachylając się do kapitana, prawdopodobnie w geście przeprosin* Czarnobrody coś pomamrotał w języku piracki i głęboko westchnął. '' '''Czarnobrody': Widzisz młodzieńcze... Życie nie jest proste... *usiadł sobie na krześle obok niego i zaczął opowieść* ...ja też na wodach spędziłem mnóstwo czasu... Ale to mnóstwo! Pirat opowiadał pewnie i w końcu znalazł słuchacza, który mógłby wysłuchać jego wspaniałej przeszłości. '' '''Czarnobrody': Tak to wiele się w życiu składało, że też kiedyś nie obudziłem kapitana... Skończyło się to fatalnie dla mnie *machnął ręką* arr... kiedyś to były przygody... Rhys nie był do końca zadowolony, nie ukrywajmy że mu się spieszyło, ale postanowił niczego nie zdradzać. W porównaniu do Janusza, Czarnobrody nie wydawał się taki zły. Rhys: Więc co skłoniła pana by dowodzić Wycieczkowcem? *zapytał intrygująco* Pirat uniósł palec do góry w geście wyrażenia aprobaty do zapytania chłopaka. '' '''Czarnobrody': O widzisz drogi młodzieńcze! Zadałeś sensowne pytanie... *mruknął, zaczynając myśleć, myślał dłuższą chwilę* Wiele podróży po morzach kończyło się źle... Raz prawie straciłem nogę! Powiedział udając przerażenie. Czarnobrody: To było na morzach Somalii, gdzie spotkaliśmy czarnoskóre mendy. O chłopcze, na całe szczęście dwójka z tych draniów siedzi wciąż w Węglowni i pracują na chleb. *dodał zamyślony* No, a czemu skłoniłem się do Wycieczkowca...ah... Zdobyliśmy go pięć lat temu od jakiegoś bogatego grubasa, który skończył na dnie wody, hyhy *zaśmiał się grubiańsko* Rhys: Chyba widziałem jak kogoś przeganiali... *zamyślił się kiwając głową* Właściwie to... jakie jest pańskie prawdziwe imię? *spojrzał na pirata zainteresowanym wzrokiem* Chłopak wyczuwał, że zaczyna łapać jakąś nić porozumienia z kapitanem-piratem. Czarnobrody: Od zawsze mówili mi Czarnobrody. *mruknął* Nie mam zamiaru nikomu zdradzać właśnego imienia! Postrach wód był CZARNOBRODY! *oburzył się* Chłopak kiwnął, że rozumie by pirat się więcej nie denerwował. Rhys: Pan wybaczy, że zapytałem. *mruknął, skinął na swoją zakutą nogę* Może się jakoś porozumiemy w tej kwestii? *westchnął* Przybyłem tutaj w poszukiwaniu wskazówki dotyczącej liter, tylko i wyłącznie. *upewniał pirata* Pirat zamlaskał ustami i spoglądał na skutego chłopaka. Sprawiało mu to najwyraźniej radość, powrót do starych czasów. Czarnobrody: Wiesz...myślę, że możemy się dogadać... Rhys: Co pan proponuje? *spojrzał zainteresowany* Czarnobrody: Cóż..obsługa na razie pojechała na urlop *westchnął* Jak wyszorujesz mi całą kajutę i trochę wokół, to puszczę Cię wolno. Rhys kiwnął głową. W prawdzie nie miał ochoty tego robić, ale ta kajuta w porównaniu do tego co sprawdzał i tak wyglądała na czystą. Rhys: Zgoda. Ale zanim... *westchnął* Wie pan coś o jakiejś paczce z literami? Wskazówkach? Tego szukam. *mruknął wyczekująco* Czarnobrody: Nic nie wiem. Chociaż chciałbym Cie pomóc, to nie mam jak *wzruszył ramionami* Posprzątasz to i Cię puszczę. *wskazał na mop oparty o kajutę* Bez większego gadania chłopak zabrał się do tego co miał zrobić, chciał mieć to już za sobą. Wziął mopa, znikąd pojawiło się też wiadro i zabrał się do roboty. Przejechał dokładnie całą podłogę, nawet jakimś cudem udało mu się wcisnąć go pod szafki i biurko. Wyszedł też trochę przed wejście, wcześniej upewniając się, że nikt go nie widzi w tej sytuacji. Po zakończeniu mopowania wziął szmatkę i przetarł szafki od kurzu, którego było niewiele, ale dzięki temu osiągnęły efekt błyszczenia. Biurko również przetarł, pozbywając się kilku włosów od Czarnobrodego. Jak było na początku wspomniane pokój był dość czysty wcześniej, więc nie miał za dużo pracy. Czarnobrody klasnął w dłonie podekscytowany. Czarnobrody: Świetna robota, naprawdę! *powiedział dumny, sięgając po klucz* Wiedziałem, Breivik kurła, że z Ciebie dobry człowiek. *poklepał go po ramieniu* Puścił chłopaka i uciekł. Sprawiając wrażenie, jakby był Januszem. '' ' Ten program. Jest pojebany. Kazali mi udawać jakiegoś dziwaka z Polski. Je*ana ruda dziw... *nie zdążył powiedzieć i w jego plecy został wbity nóż*''' Rhys już miał zamiar wychodzić, ale... usłyszał te słowo. "Kurła". Po wyjściu Czarnobrodego chłopak... postanowił zostać w środku, tym razem wziął klucze których mu nie odebrano i zamknął się od środka upewniając się, że nikt mu już nie będzie przeszkadzał. Rhys: Był podstawiony. Zanim zaczął poszukiwanie upewnił się, że wajcha już nie zadziała... łamiąc jej rączkę. Teraz bez przeszkód mógł sprawdzić to co chciał sprawdzić wcześniej, czyli biurko. Usiadł na fotelu i zaczął myszkować w szafkach. Na początku zajrzał do tej, z której "kapitan" wyjął swoją czapkę. Nie znalazł tam nic interesującego oprócz... cygara i zapalniczki. Z ciekawości chłopak wyjął jedno i drugie, dokładnie oglądając. Zapalniczka była srebrna, otwierana. Rhys: Szwedzka. *mruknął pod nosem* Cygaro jak cygaro, było całe czarne i nic więcej. Następnie zajrzał do środkowej szuflady, w której... nie było nic. Rhys: Faen. Została ostatnia szuflada. Chłopak z nutką nadziei zerknął do środka...nic. Zrezygnowany postanowił zobaczyć jeszcze pudełko które wcześniej pominął. Postawił je na biurku i zastanawiał się skąd wziąć do niego klucz. Wziął komplet niebieskich kluczy i zaczął sobie nimi kręcić w nadzieji, że najdzie go jakaś myśl. Plastikowa ozdoba bulała się to na lewo, na prawo... aż w końcu... odpadła. Chłopak obserwował jak turla się po pokoju a następnie na jego środku się zatrzymuje. Wtem spojrzał na klucze, był... zaskoczony. W plastiku z drugiej strony klucza krył się... mniejszy, idealnie pasujący do pudełka... Rhys: Huh? Pośpiesznie wsadził kluczyk w dziurkę i odkluczył pudełko. Zajrzał do środka... W nim znajdowała się karteczka "Jak można być tak głupim i szukać w tym samym miejscu ciągle". Rhys: 'Ugh, å fy faen. ''Niezadowolony odkluczył drzwi i wyszedł, zakluczając je ponownie. Klucz cisnął gdzieś w korytarz by inna osoba nie mogła zajrzeć tam ponownie. Przybyła potem Jurgita wraz z jednym gorylem i rozwalili drzwi, by był do nich ponowny dostęp. Elo, tu gm. '' ... ''Po spotkaniu bardzo "miłych" murzynów, Igor trafił do kajuty kaiptana. Dzwi były wywarzone, więc chłopak po upewnieniu się, że nie ma tu żywej duszy wszedł do środka. Uwagę chłopaka przykuło krzesło, na którym wyraźnie ktoś do niedawna siedział oraz łancuchy walące się po podłodze. Chłopak zwrócił uwagę na kilka otawartych szuflad i ksiązęk oraz na dźwingie znajdujące się w pokoju. '''Igor: Ktoś tu był przede mną?! Oż, kurtka, oby wszystkiego nie przeszukał. Igor zaczął dokładnie przeszukiwać pokój. W czasie szukania liter w pokoju, Chłopak trafił na mop i wiadro, a także na kartkę z napisem "Jak można być tak głupim i szukać w tym samym miejscu ciągle". Kartka jednak nie zniechęciła chłopaka do poszukiwań. Przecież to mogła być tylko podpucha, prawda? Prawda! No, a przynajmniej tak to sobie chłopak tłumaczył. Zaczął przeszukiwać książki i szuflady w nadziei, że znajdzie coś przydatnego. Gdy przeszukiwałeś pokój, usłyszałeś, że ktoś nadchodzi o coś sobie przyśpiewywał. Jednak jeszcze był dość daleko i nie mogłeś dokładnie zrozumieć co. Igor zaciekawiony wziął krzesło i powoli wyjrzał kto to jest. Zrobił to dopiero gdy głos był już trochę głośniejszy. Nie chciał wystraszyć tej osoby, a tym bardziej sam nie chciał zostać przestraszony, bo wtedy możliwe, że odruchowo walnąłby tą osobę krzesłem w twarz. Igor: Błagam niech to będzie jakaś miła blondynka, która bez słowa da mi te litery. Szepnął sam do siebie. Głos był coraz bardziej wyraźny, po chwili słyszałeś: ???: Do końca moich dni W mym sercu tylko ty! Tysiąc lat przeminie Żyleta nie zginie Legia to właśnie my! Po czym ujrzałeś wrogo nastawionego łysego karka z maczetą w ręce. Igor: Nie jesteś miłą blondynką, prawda? Szepnął cicho, by łysy nie usłyszał. Krzesło odłożył tak, by łysy chłop nie zauważył, ale by mieć je pod ręką w razie czego. Następnie chłopak wyszedł z groźną miną i powiedział. Igor: LEGIA czy Lech?! Powiedział w sposób taki, że gdyby był ubrany w dresik adidasa oraz byłby łysy, to każda laska na osiedlu byłaby jego. Mimo, że chłopak nie mieszka nawet w mieście, wiedział jak się przystoswywać do "Sebixowych" standardów. '' '''Sebix: '''Fan Lecha, zaj**ie cię. Tylko Legia! ''Widział, że w swoim ubraniu posiadasz kolor barw Lecha zaczął na ciebie szarżować wymachując maczetę jak Bruce Lee nunchako. Igor: COŚ TY KUR*A POWIEDZIAŁ?! PREZENT OD MATKI MI KUR*A OBRAŻASZ?! OSTATNIĄ RZECZ, KTÓRĄ KUR*A OD NIEJ MAM, BO UMARŁA NA RAKA ROK TEMU?! CO JA PORADZĘ KUR*A, ŻE BYŁA FANKĄ LECHA, KUR*A! CZY MOŻE POWINIENEM KUR*A RZUCISZ JEJ TĄ ŚCIERĘ W TWARZ JAK NIEWDZIĘCZNY SU*INSYN, KUR*A! BO, KOLEGO, TYLKO MATKA JEST W MOIM ŻYCIU WAŻNIEJSZA OD LEGII, KUR*A! Sebix: 'O ty ku*wa frajerze. Zaraz ci zrobię z dupska jesień średniowiecza za kibicowanie tym biało-niebieskim psom z Lecha, je**ny ku***iarzu. ''Zrobił mach maczetą przed tobą i prawie trafił. . '''Igor: To takie buty szmaciuro mendowata?! Ssij krzesło menelu głupi! Igor szybko wziął krzesł i z całej siły zawalił Sebixowi nogą krzesła w twarz. Igor: I żeby było jasne zdziro, ale i Legia i Lech ssią. Następnie kopnął łysego w maszynę do robienia dzieci. Igor: Czy każdy Sebix słyszy tylko to co chce usłyszeć? A później się ludzie dziwią czemu piłki nożnej nie oglądam. Sebix jednak miał tam metalową ochronę i ciebie to bardziej zabolało. Sebix: 'Tania sztuczka dla dz**ek oraz z**bów z Lecha. ''Nieodpuszczał Igorowi. Igor, też nie odpuszczał i zawalił Łysemy gonga na ryj. '''Igor: Przynajmniej tu łysa pało, nie masz ochraniacza. Chłopak podbiegł do biura z ksiązkami i zaczął rzucać jak najgrubszymi książkami w twarz Sebixa. Sebix robił uniki przed książkami i przyłożył w końcu Igorowi. Sebix: Mięczak z Poznania.'' Igora bardzo oburzyły słowa Sebixa. '''Igor: Ej ej ej! Typie! Szanujmy się, Poznań to już lekka przesada! Choć ty sam jesteś z Gdańska! Igor szybko wyszarżował w stornę Sebixa. I skoczył na niego. Łysy starał się zrzucić chłopaka, ale utrudniało to bycie kopanym i uderzanym w praktycznie każde możliwe miejsce. Igor kilka razy uderzył w metalowe osłony, ale jakoś tego nie poczuł. Sebix: Lechia to stara k**wa. Teraz Sebix miał zamiar ściąć głowę Igora swoją maczetą. '' 'Igor:' Tak to ty se do ojca mów.'' Igor po uniknięciu kilku ciosów maczetą, wspiął się Sebixowi na plecy. Stamtąd udało mu się łatwo złapać maczetę. Niestety złapał z ostrą część i pociął sobie lekko dłoń, ale miał maczetę, którą wyrzucił daleko. ''Igor: Czas na rodeo!'' Zaczął przeciążać na jedną i na drugą stronę, co sprawiało, że uderzali w ściany. Igor przyjmował to na barki, ale robił to w ten sposób, by Sebix uderzał głową. Przy okazji śpiewał sobie. ''Igor: Na lewo, na prawo, w górę i w dół!'' I tak w kółko. W sumie nie był pewien czy dobrze śpiewał, ale przynajmniej dobrze uderzał w ściany. Sebix szybkim ruchem zdjął z swoich barków nieproszonego gościa i pociągnął za fraki. '''Sebix: Zaraz skończymy zabawkę c**jku.'' Igor: Dobra może załatwmy to inaczej? Jestem w programie, który jeśli wygram dostanę duuuużo hajsu, ponad 100 tysi, to na bank. Jeśli pomożesz mi dostać kartkę z literami, odpalę ci nowy dresik adidasa, nową maczetę i 10% z wygranej. A poza tym wpominałem, że LECH jest BEZNADZIEJNY?! Powtórzę, Lech jest beznadziejny. Proszę nie zabijaj mnie. Sebix: Ej Ty chuju. A jak mnie kurwa oszukasz dzbanie pierdolony, to co!? *spojrzał na niego groźnie* Igor: Wtedy prawdopodobnie mnie zabijesz. Poza tym, planuję dużą część pieniędzy przeznaczyć na jakąś fundację charytatywną, więc pewnie po wpłaceniu jakiś 20 tysięcy, będę w jakiś gazetach i będziesz mógł mnie łatwo odnaleźć i siłą zabrać co ci obiecałem bądź mnie zabijesz. Słuchaj, ja na prawdę nie mam zamiaru cię oszukać, bo jestem pewien, że coś się na mnie zemści jeśli tak będzie, więc proszę, puść mnie i daj mi te literki, nie pożałujesz, naprawdę. Sebix: Napisz mi kurwa na jakiejś kartce, że dasz mi pie*dolone 60% od wygranej, to wtedy przeżyjesz. Igor przeszukąjc szafki znalazł jakiś długopis, który, ledwo, ale pisał. Wyrwał on kawałek kartki z której ksiązki i napisał na nim "W dniu 29.06.2019 obiecałem temu człowiekowi, że jeśli wygram oddam mu 60% ze zwycięstwa w programie TD:SND" po czym na dole się podpisał i dał Łysemu kartkę. Łysy wręczył woreczek z literkami Igorowi i uciekł zadowolony. '' ''Igor wyszedł z lekkim uśmiechem. WRAK STATKU: Obok przystani stoi wpół zatopiony statek. '' - Zniszczona kajuta kapitana ''Wejście jest trochę zagrodzone przez stare beczki. Rhys dotarł do pomieszczenia, które śmiało mogło być nazywane centrum dowodzenia każdego statku… przynajmniej za czasów swojej świetności. Aktualnie to nawet ciężko było zajrzeć do środka, ponieważ wejście zagradzały beczki o nieznanym oznakowaniu. Dodatkowo sprawę utrudniał fakt, nie ukrywając – statek był w kiepskim stanie i wszystko było wyniszczone. Grzyby i bakterie miały pewnie imprezkę na całego, na szczęście chłopak miał na sobie ubrania zasłaniające większość części ciała. Rhys: Ua. *skrzywił się widząc w jakim stanie znajdował się sam kawałek wejścia* Założył pośpiesznie kaptur na głowę i zaczął główkować jak najszybciej pozbyć się beczek z przejścia. Przyjrzał się im, wyglądało to trochę jakby ktoś celowo założył barykadę na to miejsce, a może to po prostu wynik jakiejś katastrofy z powodu której statek wyglądał tak jak wyglądał? Co robić, myślał Rhys… Rhys: Hmm. *z lekko spuszczoną głową przyglądał się beczkom* Chłopak postawił kilka kroków przed siebie, będąc centralnie przed zablokowanym wejściem. Jego pomysł wydawał się w sumie jedynym słusznym. Postanowił po prostu… spowodować zachwianie równowagi. Ustawił się w taki sposób, by upadające beczki nie sturlały się prosto na niego. Złapał róg tej znajdującej się najniżej i zaczął nią/ciągnąć trząść na lewo i prawo chcąc spowodować jakikolwiek ruch. Beczki od dawna stały w takim położeniu, szybko się rozleciały na kawałki. Nie stawiały większego oporu. '' ''Chłopak w sumie nie tego się spodziewał, ale wyszło lepiej niż myślał. Na drodze chłopaka stały jeszcze tylko stare, zardzewiałe drzwi. Rhys stanął centralnie przed nimi, wziął zamach i jednym kopnięciem roztrzaskał je na kawałki. Rhys: Ahoj. *mruknął przechodząc do pomieszczenia* Być może nie był on wybitnie wysportowany, ale potrafił uderzyć w najbardziej czuły punkt każdego celu. Właśnie dlatego z drzwi zostało tyle ile z beczek. W środku aż biło w oczy wyniszczonym otoczeniem. Pokój był praktycznie pożerany od środka przez rdzę, większość mebli już dawno straciła swój dawny wygląd, wybite okno czy kapiąca woda z sufitu, tragedia krótko mówiąc. Chłopak dał krok do przodu, szukając jakiś wskazówek dotyczących tego czego konkretnie miałby szukać lub na co powinien zwracać uwagę. Jego uwagę przykuła leżąca na drewnianym biurku czapka. Nie była to jednak zwykła czapka, z daleka widać było że była to czapka kapitana, cała biała z niebieskim daszkiem i błyszczącą kotwicą na środku. Intuicyjnie chłopak podniósł ją i zaczął obracać ją w rękach. Za nim rozległ się mały trzask. Na jego szczęście był to tylko szczur. Za chłopakiem leżało również truchło człowieka w stroju kapitana. '' ''Truchło to za wiele powiedziane, raczej to co z niego zostało.. w większości to był sam szkielet. Jedynie ubranie jakoś się zachowało. Niebieska marynarka oraz czarne spodnie, a raczej to co z nich zostało. Rhys: Spędził tu resztkę swoich dni? *zapytał sam siebie, oczywiście nie oczekiwał odpowiedzi* Niemniej samo ciało kapitana było intrygujące. Dlaczego czapka leżała na biurku, a nie znajdowała się w pobliżu jego ciała? Rhys nadal trzymał ją w ręce, pomyślał więc, że być może powinna mu ona jakoś wskazać drogę. Dla pewno wsadził rękę w jej środek doszukując się jakiś wypukleń czy czegoś, co mogłoby sugerować na obecność czegoś pod materiałem. Niczego jednak w niej nie znalazł, więc odłożył ją na miejsce z którego ją wziął. Postanowił zainteresować się samym szkieletem kapitana, który nareszcie miał jakiegoś gościa z którym mógłby sobie porozmawiać. Rhys przykucnął przed kapitanem. Rhys: A było tyle nie palić. *kręci głową* Chłopak przyglądał się szkieletowi. Rozłożył się tak dokładnie, albo to szczury się nim zaopiekowały, ponieważ obok czapki jego kości były drugą najczystszą rzeczą w tym pokoju. Uwagę Rhysa szczególnie przykuła jego niebieska marynarka. Rhys: Może mały striptiz? *uśmiecha się pod nosem* Nie czekał na odpowiedź, po prostu ostrożnie zdjął ze szkieletu marynarkę, uważając by go przypadkiem nie uszkodzić. Przyjrzał się ubraniu, naprawdę gustowne i eleganckie, szkoda tylko że nie nadające się do noszenia na teraz. Chłopak zaczął sprawdzać kieszenie, a było ich sporo... Do pomieszczenia przybiegł wielki osiłek z siłą brodą, widać był już sędziwego wieku i spojrzał na truchło kapitana i przyglądał się Rhysowi. Osiłek: To Ty zabiłeś naszego kapitana! Ty zdrajco! Wiedziałem, żeby Cię na statek nie zapraszać *zaczął krzyczeć jak opętany* Chłopak odwrócił się i spojrzał na owego mężczyznę. Nie miał kompletnie zielonego pojęcia o czym on do niego gadał, ale bardziej zastanawiające było skąd on się tutaj wziął? Rhys: Ja? *spojrzał na niego swoim pustym wzrokiem* Jego wzrok był tutaj kluczowy. Wypełniony był totalną pustką, totalnym brakiem jakichkolwiek ludzkich uczuć. Wpatrywał się tak w wielkiego gościa, którego już pewnie świerzbiło by mu przypierdolić. Rhys uśmiechnął się pod nosem i zaczął się lekko śmiać. Rhys: Tak, zgadza się. *zaśmiał się głośniej* W jego śmiechu było coś dziwnego. Nie śmiał się jak normalny, rozbawiony człowiek. Brzmiał on trochę bardziej psychicznie, niepokojąco dla słuchacza. W połączeniu z jego wyrazem twarzy, spojrzeniem oraz pozycji w jakiej się znajdował, stał przed szczątkami ciała kapitana statku, osiłek przez chwilę się zawahał. Rhys: Zabiłem go. *mruknął ostro* Nastąpiła chwila ciszy. Ten krótki przekaz wystarczył by podpalić przeciwnika. Osiłek z wściekłością w oczach ruszył na stojącego przed nim Rhysa. Porównując walory obu panów wydawało by się, że na tak małej przestrzeni zwycięzca tego starcia może być tylko jeden. Osiłek dobiegał do Rhysa, biorąc w tym samym czasie zamach prawą pięścią. Rhys uśmiechnął się pod nosem. W ostatniej chwili również się poruszył, ruszył na swojego przeciwnika, a właściwie to… szybko przeskoczył za niego. W tej chwili znajdował się na plecach swojego przeciwnika, który zanim zdążył się połapać stracił przewagę. Chłopak uśmiechnął się szeroko niczym prawdziwy psychopata, szybkim ruchem złapał za nadgarstek napastnika i wykręcił go o 360 stopni. Osiłek jęknął, obrócił się chcąc zadać chłopakowi cios drugą pięścią, jednak i w tym przypadku jego ruch został przewidziany. Rhys czyhał już po jego osłabionej stronie, razem z pewnym uroczym nożem wojskowym, który wyciągnął z kieszeni bluzy. Zrobił kilka zamachów raniąc głęboko w kilku miejscach jego rękę. Ten odruchowo się za nią złapał czując paraliżujący ból, Rhys wykorzystując to obezwładnił go powalając na ziemię. Wskoczył na niego klatkę piersiową i swój nóż wycelował w jego prawe oko. Drugą ręką złapał powieki rozszerzając je maksymalnie jak tylko mógł. Nóż znajdował się w odległości 1-2 centymetrów od oka Osiłka, a nad nim z poważną miną. Rhys: Jeden ruch a wydłubię oczy. *mruknął spokojnym, lecz stanowczym tonem* Powalony przeciwnik w jednym momencie zamarł. Nie miał zbytnio drogi ucieczki, a tracić wzroku to on jednak nie chciał. Miałby obczajać na ślepo dupeczki na deptaku? No fucking way. Postanowił więc się dostosować zwłaszcza, że nadal miał poranioną prawą rękę. Chłopak widział strach u mężczyzny. Nie wiedząc czemu sprawiało mu to ogromną radość. Krew, adrenalina, poczucie wyższości nad swoim przeciwnikiem… to wszystko sprawiało, że Rhys był kompletnie… jak nie Rhys. Rhys: Wskazówka. *warknął* Mężczyzna zdawał się nie wiedzieć o co chłopakowi chodzi. Zdawał się, bo być może coś wiedział, coś tutaj po prostu nie pasowało i Rhys dobrze to wiedział. Ten człowiek nie pojawił by się tutaj gdyby nie miał być utrudnieniem w poszukiwaniach. Nadal milczał, a Rhys tracił cierpliwość. Rhys: WSKAZÓWKA. *powtórzył, tym razem głośniej, zbliżając wolno nóż do oka* Cóż.. Rhys usłyszał tylko cichy dziewczęcy, a zaraz rozpłakany głosik "Nie bij mnie, proszę". '' '???:' Przysięgam, ja nic nie wiem... ''Pod przebraniem świetnie przymocowanym do "hybrydy" dwójki ludzi wyszła niska blondynka, która szybko uciekła przerażona. ???: 'Przepraszam! Nie chciałam...nigdy! *szlochała cicho* ''Po czym zdjęła maskę i była to nasza kochana rudowłosa i oznajmiła, że niestety, ale tutaj nic nie znajdzie. Rhys uspokoił się, czuł że dał ponieść się emocjom. Spojrzał na Jurgitę i nieco zmieszany bez słowa pośpiesznie opuścił pomieszczenie. Charles wszedł do pomieszczenia i zaczął już przeszukiwać wszystkie skrzynie i szafki oraz wyrywać deski z podłogi i ścian, miał nadzieje ze chociaż tutaj znajdzie coś pozytecznego. W środku siedział jakiś mężczyzna i bacznie obserwował co robisz, ale milknął. '''Charles: '''Dzień dobry, czy wie pan gdzie są takie paczuszki z literami? Potrzebne mi są do wygrania mojej drużyny, chciałbym ich doprowadzić do zwycięstwa. '''Mężczyzna: Chłystku powinnem cię ukarać, za grzebanie mi tu jak nie pozwoliłem na to. Charles: Przepraszam, co mógłym zrobić aby pan mi wybaczył? Mężczyzna: Zaśpiewaj mi jakąś szantę. Mężczyzna wyciągnął fajkę i wyglądał teraz jak "Popeye". Charles: 'Tak jest kapitanie! '''Charles: '"Żegnaj nam dostojny, stary porcie, Rzeko Mersey żegnaj nam! Zaciągnąłem się na rejs do Kalifornii, Byłem tam już niejeden raz. A więc żegnaj mi, kochana ma! Za chwilę wypłyniemy w długi rejs. Ile miesięcy Cię nie będę widział, Nie wiem sam, Lecz pamiętać zawsze będę Cię. Zaciągnąłem się na herbaciany kliper, Dobry statek, choć sławę ma złą, A że kapitanem jest tam stary Burgess, Pływającym piekłem wszyscy go zwą. A więc żegnaj mi, kochana ma! Za chwilę wypłyniemy w długi rejs. Ile miesięcy Cię nie będę widział, Z kapitanem tym płynę już nie pierwszy raz, Znamy się od wielu, wielu lat. Jeśliś dobrym żeglarzem – radę sobie dasz, Jeśli nie – toś cholernie wpadł. A więc żegnaj mi, kochana ma! Za chwilę wypłyniemy w długi rejs. Ile miesięcy Cię nie będę widział, Żegnaj nam dostojny, stary porcie, Rzeko Mersey żegnaj nam. Wypływamy już na rejs do Kalifornii, Gdy wrócimy – opowiemy wam. A więc żegnaj mi, kochana ma! Za chwilę wypłyniemy w długi rejs. Ile miesięcy Cię nie będę widział," 'Charles: '''To była jedyna jaką znam... ''Mężczyzna zaklaskał. '''Popeye: Podobało mi się, jednak muszę cię zmartwić. Tu nic nie ma i nigdy nie było. Charles: 'Kurczę, żegnaj kapitanie, miłego dnia! ''Charles pobiegł do portu. - Pokój Otwarty pokój w dość zniszczonym stanie. Charles wszedł do pokoju, musiał uważać gdyż deski się pod łamały, uważnie przeszukał wszystkie szafki, sprawdził pod łóżkiem, a nawet wyrywał najbardziej oderwane deski w celu odnalezienia paczek. W trakcie szukania widzisz jak coś się mieni za jedną z szafek. Charles od razu po to sięgnął, miał nadzieje ze to paczka, a nie znajdźka. Był tam zwykły, srebrny naszyjnik. Nic nie warty. Charles spróbował teraz przeszukać skrzynie oraz wyrywał deski w ścianach. Same brudne talerze były w skrzyniach. Przez przypadek zraniłeś się i weszła drzazga. Charles nie interesował się drzazgą, to tylko kawałek drewna, wyciągnie ją po wyzwaniu, ale teraz wyszedł z pokoju i skoczył do wody by zbadać pokój klasy biznes. Rhys już wyzbyty emocji przyszedł do tego pomieszczenia, które... wyglądało jakby ktoś je wręcz dobił swoją obecnością. Ciekawe kto to mógł być? Nieważne kto to był, po zniszczeniach widać było, że szukał niedokładnie i mógł wiele przeoczyć. '''Rhys: *wzdycha* Chłopak postanowił zacząć od miejsc, których poprzednik nie ruszył, a było to sporo skrzynek i szafek. Otworzył pierwszą z brzegu, ilość kurzu która wyleciała z jej otworzeniem zdecydowanie wykraczała ponad skalę. Chłopak swoje odkaszlał i zaczął przeszukiwać skrzynkę. Znajdywał jedynie sznury, żyletki... nic interesującego. Postanowił zajrzeć do kolejnej, tym razem nieco uszkodzonej. Wygląda na to, że ktoś wcześniej już do niej zaglądał, ale może zrobił to niedokładnie. Ponieważ skrzynia była już trochę uszkodzona chłopak postanowił rozwalić ją do końca. Pociągnął jedną deskę i cała skrzynka rozleciała się na kawałki. Wśród niej... pełno paczek, pytanie tylko z czym? Nie tylko skrzynia się rozleciała na kawałki. Parę szafek poleciało z łomotem na ziemie, gdy od statek uderzyła poważna fala. Natura Cię Rhys ostrzega. Może i ostrzega, ale chłopak postanowił to sprawdzić. Zaczął przeszukiwać paczki, które okazały się być... zwykłymi paczkami z żywnością. Rhys: '*wywraca oczyma* ''Postanowił odpuścić tej rozwalonej skrzynii i poszedł sprawdzić, czy czasami w szafkach które huknęły o ziemię czegoś nie było. Odgarnał kawałki drewna na bok i zaczął przeszukiwać to co pozostało po szafkach i ich zawartości. Nic nie znalazł... widząc, że pomieszczenie się rozpada postanowił ulotnić się gdzie indziej. Abby weszła i zaczęła się rozglądać w pomieszczeniu. Przecie wszystkim nie interesowały ją te sektory pokoju, które były już sprawdzane przez poprzedników. Zaczęła przyglądać się łóżku, ale później jej wzrok zwrócił się na na krzesło, które miało podejrzliwie grube siedzenie. Przyjrzała mu się, po czym spojrzała na nie od tyłu i zobaczyła jakąś dziurkę od klucza. Wiedziała jednak, że tego klucza będziecie ciężko znaleźć. Zdesperowana dziewczyna próbowała, więc o własnych siłach otworzyć tylne drzwiczki krzesła. Drzwiczki wyglądały na solidne i jakby od dawna nie były używane. Dziewczyna jeszcze chwilę próbowała, ale ostatecznie odpuściła i szukała dalej. Zaczęła sprawdzać zdjęcia wiszące na ścianie. Po odkryciu pierwszego nic, po odkryciu drugiego nic, ale po odkryciu trzeciego była dziura. Była to dość głęboka dziura, więc pomyślała, że owa rzecz mogła być tam schowana, więc włożyła tak rękę. I z owej dziury wydobyła klucz. Była tym tym faktem całkiem zadowolona, ale ukrywała to, gdyż to zbyt wiele jej nie daje. Pomieszczenie się rozpadało i słychać było coś co ledwo się trzymało. Jako, że po wszystkich stronach się odwracała, prawie po wszystkich, bo nie patrzyła w górę. A tam był drewniana podstawa na chociażby zapasy zimowe, która sprawiała wrażenie drewnianej ściany i mogła się taka wydawać dla poprzedników, ale 1/8 była zupełnie otwarta. Dziewczyna prędko postawiła krzesło na drugie krzesło i wskoczyła na podstawkę, która była minimalnie pod sufitem pokoju. Rozejrzała się i zobaczyła tam kilka worków i skrzynię. Spróbowała ją otworzyć kluczem, skrzynia się otworzyła i popatrzyła co jest w środku... Znalazła karteczkę "Nie trać czasu w miejscu złym". 'Abby: '''Mogłam się tego spodziewać. *zrezygnowana bezpiecznie zeszła na dół, a następne wyszła z pomieszczenia* ''Pod wodą: By dostać się, trzeba wstrzymać powietrze i co jakiś czas wracać na powierzchnie. c: Abby po nieudanych poszukiwaniach w pokoju postanowiła sprawdzić pod wodą. Wskoczyła, więc do niej i zanurkowała. Szybko jednak musiała wrócić na powierzchnię, gdyż nie wzięła pełnego oddechu. Po czym wzięła się jakoś w garść, wstrzymała powietrze i zaczęła nurkować na samo dno. Tam znajdowała tylko jakieś koralowce, kilkadziesiąt koralowców. Ponownie wyszła na powierzchnię, wstrzymała powietrze i zanurkowała ponownie. Tym razem bardziej przyjrzała się owym wodnym roślinom, dostrzegła, że w pewnym miejscu jest bardziej nimi zagęszczone. Wróciła na powierzchnię, i zanurkowała do bardziej zagęszczonych koralowców, tam dostrzegła zamkniętą skrzynię, do którego potrzebny był trzycyfrowy kod. Dziewczyna zaczęła myśleć jaki to kod musi być. Wypłynęła na powierzchnię i rozejrzała się za kimś, ujrzała na molo pewną osobę, która była ratownikiem, więc dopłynęła do niego. 'Abby: '''Hej. Tam na dnie jest jakaś skrzynia i tam trzeba wpisać jakiś trzycyfrowy kod, wiesz może coś o tym? *popatrzyła pytająco na ratownika* ''Nie dostając odpowiedzi, dziewczyna wyszła z wody i poszła przed siebie. - Zniszczony pokój klasy biznes Tudutudu. Rzeczny wonsz jest w środku. Charles wylądował w wodzie, lekko się zanurzył i zauważył węża, po tym się wynurzył i oderwał kawałek deski która będzie służyć mu za broń jeśli wąż zaatakuje. Wąż pojawił się i zaczął płynąć w kierunku Charlesa. Charles podpłynął do niego z deską, złapał ją za dwa końce, jeden koniec-jedna ręka i ucisnął środkiem deski szyję węża w miejscu jak najbliżej głowy do ściany w nadziei ze uda mu się go udusić. Wąż wypluł kartkę z napisem "close". Charles uznał to za dobry znak i nadal dusił węża by umarł, w końcu nikt nie może mu przeszkodzić w szukaniu paczek. Wąż uwolnił się i uciekł ci w siną dal. Chyba na jakiś czas masz spokój. Charles popłynął po kartkę i wziął ją do ręki, po czym wrócił na powierzchnie i próbował znaleśc w niej większy sens.Nikt jednak nie mógł w niej znaleść, więc wstrzymał powietrze i się zanurzył, szukał on w tych samych miejscach co szukał w zwyjłym pokoju, tylko tym razem szukał w 2 miejscach na raz by starczyło mu powietrza, zaczął on od szafki i łóżka (Pod łóżkiem też sprawdzał). Pod łóżkiem coś zauważyłeś, była kartka i jakiś żeton. Sięgnął po oba, a potem szybko się wynurzył, obejrzał napis na kartce i żeton. Charles się znów wstrzymał powietrze i się zanurzył, teraz szukał w skrzyniach i pod deskami w całym pokoju. Na jednej z desek można było przeczytać "Odpuść tu". Charles nie wiedzieł czego się spodziewać po prowadzącej, może naprawdę trzeba odpuścić gdyż będzie tam jakaś pułapka, albo po prostu to była zmudna próba omylenia zawodnika, Charles jednak zaryzykował i wyrwał deskę. Nic tam jednak nie było, więc Charles wynurzył się i popłynął do ładowni. - Ładownia po wybuchu Sporo odłamków po wybuchu w środku. Podobno da się coś tam zobaczyć... Charles wpłynął do ładowni, na ślepaka zaczął przeszukiwać wszystkie skrzynie i bagaże, po przeszukaniu ich wypłynął na powierzchnię. Niestety nie znalazł nic, to pewnie przez ciemność, Charles po prostu dostosował wzrok do ciemności jaka tam panuje, czyli zakrywał prawe oko by się dostosowało, potem lewe, potem znów prawe i tak dalej aż jego wzrok się odpowiednio dostosuje, potem znów wziął wdech i się zanurzył, teraz jak dobrze widzi zaczął znów przeszukiwać otwarte już wcześniej przez niego skrzynie i bagaże. Nic w nich nie było, coś zasyczało. Chyba wąż wraca... Charles wyrwał kolejną deskę (Widocznie Charles czuję nienawiść do desek) i szykował się do takiego samego ataku co wtedy. Wąż omija cię i wskazuje ci drogę do wyjścia z tego miejsca. Charles się wynurzył by nabrać powietrza, a potem znów zanurkował i skierował się w stronę miejsca które pokazywał wąż, Charles miał nadzieje ze tam będzie paczka, ale wciąż miał przy sobie deskę bo wiedział ze to ciągle dzikie zwierze. Wąż zdał się wskazywać, żebyś opuścił to miejsce. I zasyczał. Charles udawał ze opuszcza to miejsce jak każał waż, lecz kiedy był już blisko niego zaatakował go tak jak wtedy, środkiem deski pod samą szyję, próbował go udusić. Coś nagle na ciebie spadło i wąż się uwolnił, gdy ty dochodziłeś do siebie. On uciekł, a ty byłeś z bólem głowy. Charles wynurzył się, wziął wdech i znowu zanurkował, uważnie przeszukał to co na niego spadło. Charles znudzony tym wszystkim wynurzył się i poszedł do kajuty kapitana. Po jakimś czasie spod wody wypłynął Rhys. Pokręcił głową i wskoczył na dryfującą skrzynię. Zaczął rozglądać się po pokoju, mimo, że wszystko kiepsko było widać, to chłopak radził sobie z widzeniem w ciemnościach. Obok chłopaka przepłynęła jakaś duża, czerwona walizka. Siedząc niczym "L" jednym ruchem ręki przyciągnał ją do siebie, a nóż kryje w środku coś przydatnego? '''Rhys: Mhmhmm. *mruknął* Otworzył walizkę. W środku znalazł... gitarę. Nietkniętą, klasyczną gitarę. O dziwo w tym otoczeniu i okolicznościach przetrwała. W walizce poza gitarą, była przesiąknięta kartka. Nie wiadomo było na niej napisane. Chłopak wyciągnał kartkę licząc, że coś uda mu się odczytać. Postanowił otworzyć złożoną kartkę, jednak niewiele to dało. Co prawda widział jakieś symbole, ale nie były do zidentyfikowania. Rhys nie poddawał się, postanowił, że wyciągnie gitarę i obejrzy ją dokładnie z każdej strony. Walizkę też zaczepił by nigdzie nie odpłynęła, w razie czego. Obrócił gitarę kilkakrotnie, obejrzał dokładnie z każdej strony... chłopak szukał czegoś, co większość gitar powinna posiadać... inicjałów. Jak się okazało inicjały to po prostu były dwie literki. Gratulacje. Rhys usatysfakcjonowany odpłynął zostawiając wrak za sobą. PORT: Centrum nawigacyjne: - Pokój nawigacyjny Melissa wreszcie dotarła do kolejnej lokalizacji. To właśnie centrum nawigacyjne upatrzyła sobie stojąc na szczycie latarni morskiej. Postanowiła zacząć od samego serca centrum - pokoju nawigacyjnego. Tym razem zaczęła od biurka znajdującego się w pobliżu urządzeń. Na szczęście Mel miało tylko jedną szufladę, którą szybko sprawdziła, oraz komputer, znajdujący się na nim. Na komputerze były zaszyfrowane dane. Melissa, jako że jest doświadczoną hackerką po kilku minutach uzyskała dostęp do plików. Napotkała mały problem. Hasłem był wzrost i waga Jurgity. '' ''Melissa na chwilę odeszła od komputera, wzrost była wstanie ocenić od patrzenia na prowadzącą, ale wagę? Postanowiła przeszukać pokój w nadziei, że zdobędzie pomocne informacje. Oczywiście znalazła metalową szafkę z dokumentami i folderami, które pospiesznie, acz dokładnie zaczęła sprawdzać. Nie znalazła w nich żadnych przydatnych informacji, więc wróciła do komputera. Pomimo zalogowania nie znalazła danych pomocnych w zadaniu, zatem udała się do kolejnego pomieszczenia. Charles wszedł do pomieszczenia, przeszukał wszystkie szafki, szukał pod biurkiem, szukał nawet za obrazami, komputera nie tykał gdyż wiedział ze jest jakaś granica w naruszaniu cudzej własności. Póki co znalazłeś tylko jakiś dziwaczny kompas. Jednak nie mogłeś nic wywnioskować z niego. Cóż, z samego kompasu nic nie mógł wywnioskować, ale mógł wywnioskować z kierunku który pokazywał; Północ. Charles od razu skierował się na północ i uważnie szukał w tym miejscu. Niestety nic znalazłeś, gdy popukałeś w kompas ten obrócił swój kierunek, który wskazał ci teraz wyjście z tego miejsca. Charles wyszedł z tego miejsca trzymając kompas, może on wskaze mu drogę do paczki. - Siłownia dla pracowników Benji nieśmiało uchylił ciężkie, skrzypiące, metalowe drzwi i dostał się do pomieszczenia oznakowanego jako "Gym". Chłopak wymacał włącznik światła na ścianie. Zawieszona pod sufitem, naga żarówka wypełniła niewielkie pomieszczenie ciepłym światłem. W powietrzu widać było unoszące się drobinki kurzu i pyłu. '' '''Benji: '*odkaszlnął* Gym... Trevlig... *mruknął po szwedzku* Szwed zaczął rozglądać się po pomieszczeniu. Portowa siłownia nie była w najlepszym stanie. Podłoga wyłożona była linoleum, które w wielu miejscach zdobiły dziury. W kątach, zarówno przy podłodze, jak i pod sufitem, widoczne były grube kłęby pajęczyn. Sprzęty do ćwiczeń poustawiane były bezładnie po całym pokoju. Na dodatek obrastał je kurz. Benji: Förfärlig *powiedział z obrzydzeniem* Blondyn złapał się pod boki stanąwszy na środku. Zastanawiał się: gdzie można było ukryć coś... Cokolwiek. Siłownia nie była duża. Mogła mieć maksymalnie 16 metrów kwadratowych. No tak, ściany były tej samej długości i spotykały sie w kątach prostych. Wedle szybkich wyliczeń Szweda, miały po około 4 metry... Benji: 'Przynajmniej mała powierzchnia *mruknął, tym razem po angielsku* ''Chłopak starał się unikać angielskiego. W tym zadaniu potrzebne było totalne skupienie na szwedzkim. W myślach blondyn szukał dwunastoliterowych słów... '' ''Benji zaczął poszukiwania od kąta po lewej, najdalej od wejścia. Stała tam ławeczka do wyciskania sztangi "na klatę". Szwed już podczas pobytu na statku zdążył zabawić się w małe poszukiwania. Szperanie nie było dla niego trudne. Potrzebna była skrupulatność. Zaczął od... czegoś niekonwencjonalnego. Sprawdził czy linoleum w kacie nie da się unieść. Nie dało się. Porzucił, więc te myśl i przyskoczył do ławeczki. Najpierw zbadał ją od dołu, wymacał ręką siedzisko. Położył się nawet na ziemi i zajrzał na dno. Nie chcąc marnować czasu położył się w samym kącie i bacznie przyglądał się innym maszynom od dołu. Miał bystre oko i liczył, że dostrzeże jakiś pakunek/zawiniątko... Niestety niczego tam nie dostrzegł. A skoro od dołu niczego nie znalazł, to warto przenieść się w inne obszary siłowni. 'Benji: '''Skit. ''Chłopak wstał z zakurzonej podłogi i otrzepał się. Sam był dumny z siebie jak bardzo poświęcał się w celu osiągnięcia sukcesu w wyzwaniu. Jednak jego współzawodnicze ja dawało o sobie dobitnie znać i nie pozwalało na poddawanie się, ani odpuszczanie. Zwłaszcza po porażce jaką odniósł w poprzednim zadaniu. Szwed z uwagą okrążył ławeczkę, rozejrzał się. Jego bystre, bladoniebieskie oczy szukały czegoś co było nieodłącznym elementem siłowni; szukał ciężarków. Zlokalizowanie obciążeń nie było tak trudne. W całym pomieszczeniu nie brakowało wolno leżących talerzy o różnych masach. Dodatkowo pod jedną ścianą, na której wisiało zabrudzone lustro, znajdowała się metalowa półka zastawiona hantlami o różnych masach. Nim przystąpił do szukania odnalazł wzrokiem jeszcze sztangi... Siłownia nie była duża, naliczył raptem trzy. Maszyna z ciężarkami na lince była tylko jedna. Benji postanowił zacząć od niej. 'Benji: '''Przy okazji zrobię triceps... ''Blondyn złapał za poziomy pręt przymocowany karabinkiem do linki, która z kolei mogła windować poziome ciężarki. Chłopak ostrożnie pociągnął w dół i obserwował jak unoszą się ciężarki. Podejrzewał, że ktoś mógł wcisnąć coś między obciążniki. Stopniowo zmieniał ciężar, aby niczego nie przeoczyć, aby w spokoju i w pełnej pewności zajrzeć pod każdy ciężarek. Pozaglądał, posprawdzał i w końcu upewnił się, że niczego specjalnego tam nie znajdzie. Ale przynajmniej trochę poćwiczył. c: '' ''Benji odetchnął głęboko. Aktywność była minimalna i na szczęście go zbytnio nie zmęczyła. Miał, więc nadal mnóstwo sił aby brać udział w wyzwaniu. Zdobył nawet dodatkowy zastrzyk energii. W końcu przy ćwiczeniu uwolniło się trochę endorfin, a do tego doszło lepsze natlenienie... W połączeniu z szalejącą w jego organizmie adrenaliną, była to mieszanka prawie wybuchowa. '' '''Benji: '''Dalej... ''Chłopak powoli przechadzał się po siłowni. Zgodnie ze swoim pierwotnym planem wziął na warsztat porozrzucane po pomieszczeniu ciężarki. Rozpoczął od talerzy. Większość z nich leżała na brudnej podłodze w bezpośrednim towarzystwie sztang. Szwed zaczął w kącie, przy ławeczce do wyciskania, czyli tam gdzie rozpoczął też całe poszukiwania. Podnosił talerze jeden za drugim; oglądał je ze wszystkich stron, a potem odkładał. Zaglądał też do otworów w ich środkach. Tak jeden za drugim zajrzał do wszystkich... przy pierwszej ławeczce. Chłopak był jednak daleki od odpuszczania. Poszedł do skośnej ławeczki. Tam również leżały ciężarki. Z nimi postąpił tak samo jak z poprzednimi - uważnie je przejrzał. Na koniec zostawił sobie najbardziej pracochłonną część poszukiwań pośród ciężarów - hantle. Ustawione w równiutkim rządku, na półce, która od wilgoci panującej w pomieszczeniu zachodziła rdzą, hantle wyglądały zachęcająco. Pomimo nieodpartej ochoty na ćwiczenie, Benji ograniczył się do przeglądania i dokładnego obmacywania ciężarków. Badał je dłonią. W jego głowie pojawiła się myśl o zakamuflowanych i ukrytych skrytkach wbudowanych w ciężarki... Z tą myślą podniósł blisko trzydzieści hantli. Wykonawszy tą część poczuł znaczne zmęczenie. Pomimo, że nie ćwiczył to jednak musiał się trochę nadźwigać. Otarł pot z czoła i rozpiął kolejny już tego dnia guzik w swej niebieskiej koszuli. '' '''Benji: '''Oh Skit... ''Blondyn wziął głęboki oddech. Nie dawał sobie czasu na zbyt długie przerwy. Cały czas myślał. '' '''Benji: '''One more time... ''Wiedziony przypuszczeniem i pedantyzmem wrócił do ostrożnego przeglądania. Zajrzał też za maszyny by sprawdzić czy nie pominął żadnego z wolno leżących ciężarków. W pewnej chwili znalazł to, czego szukał... czyli zagubionego ciężarka za jedną z maszyn. Podniósł go i wtedy zobaczył, że ktoś przyczepił kartkę do ciężarka, na której było napisane, że ta siłownia nie jest wystarczająco słodka dla Jurgity. Co to może oznaczać? 'Benji: '''Hm... ''Ta wiadomość go zaskoczyła. Musiał się zastanowić. W pierwszej chwili pomyślał, że ta wiadomość oznacza, że dalsze poszukiwania w siłowni nie mają sensu. Jurgita nie wyglądała na osobę, która chodzi na siłownię. W przypadku rudowłosej prowadzącej pozory bywały jednak często mylące... Idąc tym tropem myślenia, Benji stwierdził, że może wcale nie trzeba od razu przemieszczać się. Wpadł na jeszcze jeden pomysł... 'Benji: '''A gdyby tak siłownia była bardziej słodka... *podrapał się po brodzie* ''Blondyn zaczął się zastanawiać nad tym co mogłoby być słodkie. Słowo to można było rozumieć w dwóch znaczeniach: słodkie czyli urocze i piękne lub... słodkie czyli smaczne i cukrowe... '' ''Szwed rozejrzał się po raz kolejny po niedużym pomieszczeniu. Zdecydowanie nie było w nim niczego pięknego. Port rybacki w niewielkim, szwedzkim miasteczku nie urzekał. Niczym. Siłownia, więc także nie miała i potencjalnie nie mogła mieć niczego urokliwego. Pozostał aspekt słodkości numer dwa... Benji przeszedł do drugiego kąta, tego po prawej, dalej od drzwi. Stała tam szara, zardzewiała szafka przypominająca takie szkolne. Chłopak przyjrzał jej się. Była zamknięta, ale nie dokładnie. Dół lekko się odginał. Szwed kucnął, złapał za odgięcie i energicznie pociągnął. '' ''Osiągnął podwójny sukces. Nie rozciął sobie palca o ostrą krawędź i dodatkowo otworzył szafkę. Na dole nie było absolutnie nic, zaś na półeczce... Pudełko. Szwed wziął je do rąk, obejrzał z każdej strony. Potrząsnął. Usłyszał coś. '' '''Benji: '''Słodkie... *powąchał* ''Chłopak odłożył pudełko na częściowo opróżnioną półkę na ciężarki pod lustrem. Zajrzał dokładnie do szafki; sprawdził drzwiczki, półkę od dołu... Tam nic nie było. Wziął się więc, za pudelku. Zdjął plastikową przykrywkę. Z ostrożności zajrzał pod nią i pospiesznie odrzucił. To co było w pudełku było znacznie ciekawsze. Były to różnorakie batoniki energetyczne w plastikowych opakowaniach. Między batonami, Benji zauważył także kilka innych odżywek - próbek. Nie widząc innego wyjścia chłopak zaczął po kolei wyjmować batony, obmacywać je i nawet otwierać. Wszystko aby znaleźć wskazówkę. W tym samym czasie kręcił pokrywką od pudełka w ręce i nieświadomie ślizgał palcem po jej powierzchni od obydwu stron. Swoje poszukiwania urozmaicał też regularnym zaglądaniem do wnętrza pudełka, a w szczególności na dno, które z ubywaniem batonów robiło się widoczne... '' ''W końcu dotarł na dno pudełka. Znalazł tam kolejną kartkę, na której ktoś napisał: "Jeśli to czytasz, to znaczy, że grzebiesz w moich rzeczach bez pozwolenia. Odłóż wszystko na miejsce jeśli nie chcesz mieć ze mną problemów." Cóż, może jednak tworzenie słodkiej atmosfery w pomieszczeniu do niczego nie prowadzi... No może z wyjątkiem naprzykrzenia się pewnemu nieznajomemu. Zrezygnowany Benji odrzucił pudełko i wymaszerował z siłowni. Trzasnął za sobą drzwiami, aż pękło lustro na ścianie. ... Melissa weszła prędko do pomieszczenia. Podobnie jak Szwed zauważyła tonę kurzu i pajęczyn. Swoje poszukiwania zaczęła od obejrzenia wszystkich sprzętów i maszyn. Zobaczyła rozwalone czyjeś rzeczy oraz kartkę upuszczoną przez Benjiego. W dodatku pomieszczenie sprawiało wrażenie, jakby tu ktoś był. Treść kartki nieco zmartwiła dziewczynę, nie chciał by ktoś oskarżył ją o wyrządzony bałagan, ale nie chciała tracić czasu na sprzątanie po kimś. Rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu i dostrzegła kilka metalowych szafek, po drodze napotkała jednak otwarte pudełko postanowiła, więc prędko sprawdzić jego zawartość. W pudełko nie znajdowało się nic szczególnego. Jednak szafki wyglądały kusząco... Hiszpanka najpierw sprawdziła je z zewnątrz, z później przeszła do sprawdzenia ich zawartości. Miała trochę problem z ich otworzeniem, ale wyjęła z włosów wsuwki, których użyła jeszcze w hotelu w Niemczech. Za ich pomocą otworzyła wszystkie trzy szafki. W każdej szafce znajdowała się jedna półka i wieszaczek.I na każdej półce wisiał plecak. Po kolei sprawdziła zawartość każdego z nich. '' ''W pierwszym, czarno-szarym znalazła pełno ręczników oraz stary spleśniały bidon. Melissa odłożyła je na bok z nieukrywanym obrzydzeniem i sprawdziła wszystkie pozostałe kieszenie plecaka, były puste. Drugi plecak były mocno zużyty i był ciemnoczerwony. Miał już tylko jeden uchwyt, bo po drugim zostały same nitki, ale w szafce też nie było po min śladu. W tym plecaku znalazła pustą plastikową butelkę po oshee oraz śniadaniówkę, z której rozchodził się zapach przypominający na myśl speśniały ser połączony ze skwaśniałym mlekiem i przypaloną jajecznicą. Melissa ostrożnie odłożyła pudełko i sprawdziła kieszonki tego plecaka, lecz było w nim tylko jakieś 50 bransoletek odblaskowych.Na koniec został jej trzeci, szaroniebieski plecak. Naszytą miął łatkę w kształcie fal i zawieszkę przypominającą deskę surfingową, a w środku Melissa zobaczyła że... Gdy odłożyła plecak numer 2 wyleciała jej karteczka z informacją "Tutaj czeka szczęście". Hiszpanka sprawdziła już większość umeblowania w pomieszczeniu, więc postanowiła sprawdzić, czy nic nie zostało przyczepione na pajęczynach. Najpierw sprawdziła te w szafkach, były bardzo malutkie i mocno nadszarpnięte. Później sprawdziła te w każdym kącie pomieszczenia. W pierwszym były trzy, były one najmniej uszkodzone ze wszystkich, a błyszczały się tak ładne jakby zostały pomalowane farbą. W kolejnym kącie pajęczyna była pełna martwych owadów, nie tylko much, ale też innych istotek, które zaplątały się w nią przez przypadek. W przedostatnim kącie siedziała natomiast dość sporych rozmiarów pajęczyca. Dziewczyna nie chciała zakłócać jej spokoju, zatem udała się by sprawdzić ostatni kąt...a tam była dziura w której coś świeciło... Jednak problemem było się dostać przez stalową kratę... Melissa podbiegła do podnośnika ciężarków i odczepiła '' ''poziomy pręt przymocowany karabinkiem do linki, który służył do ich podnoszenia, zauważyła go już wcześniej, w trakcie poszukiwań. Chwilę zajęło jej rozmontowanie mechanizmu, ale niedługo po tym była gotowa podważyć kratę za pomocą prętu. Po koleinych kilku minutach z westchnieniem ulgi pozbyła się kraty i mogła sięgnąć po ów świecący przedmiot.I znalazłaś kolejny woreczek dla swojego zespołu. Uradowana Melissa opuściła siłownię. Charles wbiegł do siłowni, zaczął szukać paczek pod ławkami, pod ręcznikami, i ogółem po całym pokoju. Kiedy zauważył bieżnię pomyślał ze paczka może być w środku niej, więc wyjął drzazgę która była dość sporych rozmiarów i próbował odkręcić nią śrubki by zajrzeć do środka bieżni. Gdy odkręciłeś cały smród z środka buchnął na ciebie, byłeś teraz mieszkańcem Afryki. W środku jednak nic ciekawego nie zauważyłeś. Charles był naprawdę tym wszystkim znudzony, poszedł on teraz do pokoju nawigacyjnego. - Jadalnia Zmachany biegiem z portu na statek i z powrotem Benji, dotarł do jadalni. Pomieszczenie było skromnie urządzone. Centralnym punktem był długi stół z poustawianymi po bokach białymi krzesłami. Na blacie stało kilkanaście talerzy. '' '''Benji: '''Ruszajmy... ''Szwed podszedł do stołu. Zaczął chodzić od talerza do talerza i go podnosić. W raz z talerzem przetrząsał też całą zastawę, czyli sztućce i serwetki. Nie spuszczał też oczu z ustawionego na środku wazonu z samotnym kwiatkiem. Dzięki takiej strategi za pomocą zmysłu dotyku sprawdzał talerze i to co było przy nich, a wzrokowo sondował wazon. Zrobił tak kilka okrążeń. Musiał też wzrokowo ogarnąć talerze. Nie chciał pominąć czegoś co leżało na stole. Za trzecim okrążeniem oprócz podnoszenia talerzy i zastawy (i patrze na wazon) zdejmował też niebieskie, marynistyczne ceraty. Pod jednym z talerzy znalazł dziwny ciąg cyfr: 4,28,155,47,2001. Co one mogą oznaczać? ''Benji spojrzał na cyfry, które tworzyły pięć liczb. 2001 nasuwało podejrzenia, że może być to data. 4 i 28 mogły dawać 28 kwietnia... Ale to 155 i 47... '' '''Benji: '''4,28,155,47,2001 *powtarzał pod nosem* 4,28,155,47,2001... *zapamiętał* Okej... ''Chłopak czuł pustkę w głowie. Nie wiedział co zrobić z liczbami... Mógł je tylko zapamiętać... Wziął talerz i go upuścił. Pobił się w zderzeniu z podłogą. Szwed zmiażdżył kawałki butem. Mógł być pewny, że skoro on nie zrozumiał liczb to nie zrozumie też nikt inny. Kontynuował poszukiwania w jadalni. Zaczął chodzić wzdłuż ścian. Wisiały na nich obrazy. Przedstawiały jakieś morskie panoramy. Jeden z obrazów był jednak ciekawy... Przedstawiał dwie wieże na tle miasta... Wysokie wieże... '' '''Benji: '''Niezbyt szwedzkie... Chwila... *przekrzywił głowę* WTC... 11 września... 2001? Nie wiem czy to ma sens... ''Benji czuł się zmęczony zadaniem. Powoli łapał się, że myśli co raz bardziej zawile. Ale nie mógł ignorować pomysłów. Żadnych. Zdjął obraz ze ściany i znalazł tam płytką wnękę. Nie dowierzając włożył rękę do wnęki i wymacał książkę... kucharską. Była gruba, oj bardzo gruba. Otworzył ją na stronie czwartej i znalazł tam...nic. Ale w pomieszczeniu pojawił się pewien starszy facet, który był zakłopotany. '' '''Facet: Ummm....przepraszam młodzieńcze... Tu jest jakiś program...a ja zgubiłem cenną karteczkę... Jakaś rudowłosa chciała mnie niemal za to zabić... Masz ją może...? Benji: '''Zgubił ją pan tutaj? '''Facet: Tak. Jest mi niezwykle potrzebna... Benji: 'Chwileczkę... ''Szwed musiał improwizować. Lata na scenie nauczyły go tego... Obrócił się bokiem. Zgrabnie wyrwał kawałek strony tytułowej z książki kucharskiej. Zdobył w ten sposób białą kartkę. Skrył ją w swej dłoni. Chłopak w ten sposób odwracał się, że starszy mężczyzna nie miał szans zauważyć podstępu. '' '''Benji: '''No mam tu kartkę *powiedział oschle po czym wyciągnął dłoń z kartką przed siebie, udał, że czyta* Jakieś bohomazy *zmrużył oczy* Co tu ma być? *pomachał kartką przed twarzą faceta, w porę jednak ją cofnął* Muszę wiedzieć, że ta oto kartka nie wpadnie w niepowołane ręce. Nie zdradzę pana rudej *grał pewnego siebie. W sumie był dość pewny...* Co ma być na rzekomej kartce: treść i ewentualne znaczenie. ''Czyli wiedział o kartce. Spojrzał na niego gniewnie i dopytał jeszcze. '''Facet: Jakie tam są liczby? Benji: 'Jest 5 liczb *powiedział zimno* Mogę ci je podać *założył ręce* Ale... Ty wiesz coś czego ja nie wiem. Co to za liczby... Dogadajmy się. Ja daje ci liczby, ty mi ich znaczenie. i odejdziemy stąd zadowoleni. *potupał* ''Facet prychnął. '''Facet: Spoko. *mruknął* Lepszy deal dla mnie niż myslałem. Miałem dać Ci miejsce, gdzie znajdziesz jeden zestaw liter. W takim razie to są dane prowadzącej. Teraz podaj mi cyfry albo wrzucę Cię do kantyny na 24 godziny. *powiedział groźnie* Benji: 'Czyli wiesz dobrze o show... *syknął* ''Szwed poczuł się zawstydzony i zdenerwowany. Okazja przeszła mu koło nosa, dał się oszukać. Pomyślał jednak nad wyjściem.. 'Benji: '''Ok, proszę *wręczył facetowi pustą kartkę. Zadbał o to by od razu zobaczył pustkę* ''W chwili gdy facet odbierał kartkę, Benji prześlizgnął się tak by być bliżej drzwi. Ustawił jeszcze na drodze między nim a mężczyzną krzesło. Facet spoglądał na chłopaka zaskoczony. '' '''Benji: '''Nie jestem taki głupi *pozornie od niechcenia wyjął zza pleców grubą książkę kucharską* Chciałem wybadać ile wiesz i możesz mi powiedzieć, banalne *prychnął. W istocie był dumny ze swojej intrygi. Udało mu się być krok przed nieznajomym* A teraz podasz mi to miejsce *powiedział ostro. Dziwiło go trochę jego własne podejście, ale chęć wygranej i desperacja robiły swoje...* Eh *opuścił książkę* Powiedz gdzie mam iść, bo mam dość tej szopki. 4,27,154,46,2001 *odezwał się zmęczonym głosem* ''Facetowi w zasadzie zrobiło sie żal chłopaka. Co też program robi z ludźmi. Westchnął. '''Facet: Meh... I znów się pomyliłeś. Ale rozumiem. Szukajcie gdzieś w latarni. *wzruszył ramionami* Benji wyszedł z jadalni. Będąc w drzwiach, obrócił się przez ramię. Usłyszał słowa faceta. Miał bardzo dobry słuch6, był w końcu wokalistą... '' '''Benji': Dziękuję *wymamrotał i wyszedł* Benji: OK. Przyznaję, to było ciężkie zagranie. Show zmienia? No nie ma co się dziwić. I jak mam ufać komuś kto grozi mi zamknięciem w jadalni. No i jeszcze był od prowadzącej, w show której umierają za karę. *zrobił pauzę* Dziwnie się z tym czuję, ale to program a ja chcę wygrać *jego ton zdradzał jednak niepewność* Charles wbiegł do jadalni, szukał paczek wszędzie: Pod stołami, pod krzesłami, pod talerzami, pd serwetkami, wszedł nawet na stół aby znaleść je w żyrandolu. Zauważyłeś wielki gar, który sprawiał swym zapachem o mdłości. Na Charlesa woń niezbyt działała, w końcu pochodzi z Francji, kraju w którym jedzą ślimaki, żaby i inne obrzydlistwa, Charles przeszukał gar w celu znalezienia w środku paczki. W środku pływało ciało jakiejś biednej małpki. Obok gara leżała kartke "sopa de macaco". Charles się zrzygał, nawet na Francuza to było za dużo. '' '''Charles: To jest obrzydliwe! ' Charles po odpoczęciu chwilę zagadał do faceta Charles: 'Witam czy wie pan gdzie jest jakaś paczka z literkami? Przepraszam za "lekkie" zdemolowanie jadalni... '''Facet: '''Nic takiego nie wiem. ''Facet widać bardziej był zajęty sobą, niż obcymi. Charles niezbyt zadowolony z faktu ze nic nie ma, a dodatek grzebał w gulaszu z martwą małpą pobiegł do siłowni. Rhys znowu w bluzie wszedł do środka. Zauważył kompletnie przetrząśnięte pomieszczenie, z tyłu głowy już widział scenariusz w którym okazuje się, że znowu nic tam nie znajdzie. Postanowił zagadać do siedzącego tam mężczyzny. 'Rhys: '''Domyślam się, że wiesz kim jestem i czego szukam. *westchnął, nawet nie licząc na pozytywną odpowiedź* ''Facet oczywiście się odwrócił, a był to nie kto inny jak Anders Breivik. Miał wycelowaną broń w chłopaka. '''Anders: No a jak. Mówią, żeś moja kopia. *mruknął* Chłopak nie miał już siły by się zaskakiwać kolejnym to niesamowitym przeciwnikiem ściągniętym specjalnie przez ekipę programu. Po prostu... Rhys: A no. *wzruszył ramionami, jego wzrok był chłodniejszy niż zwykle* Mylą się. Anders wzruszył ramionami i podszedł do Rhysa i go przytulił. Anders: Wiesz co... O nas to zawsze źle mówią. Dam Ci dobrą radę i tu nie szukaj. Tracisz czas. Rhys westchnął ciężko, z trudem powstrzymał się by nie rozszarpać swojemu przeciwnikowi oczu. Odszedł bez słowa. - Kuchnia ... Czerwonowłosa dziewczyna weszła do kolejnego pomieszczenia jakim była kuchnia. Zaczęła kolejno szukać po szafkach, by mieć te najprostsze kryjówki z głowy. Wyciągnęła kameleona i dała mu jasny sygnał, by szukał w tych niedostępnych dla jej oczu zakamarkach, zwierzę zrozumiało komunikat i zaczęło przechodzić przez szpary. Abby tymczasem sprawdzała lodówkę, dostrzegła tam wiele produktów, ale jej uwagę przykuł głównie duży surowy indyk. Wzięła podejrzanego indyka, położyła na blat i dostrzegła dużą dziurę, oraz fakt, że we wnętrzu coś było schowane, więc włożyła rękę do środka pustego indyka. W indyku znajdowało się małe zawiniątko. Jesteś ciekawa co to jest? Zaciekawiona dziewczyna sprawdziła co jest w owym zawiniątku. Dziewczynie udało się znaleźć wskazówkę, a dwie literki SF. (nie są do wyzwania). Roztargniona dziewczyna zaczęła się zastanawiać do czego może to być potrzebne. Wtem podszedł do niej kameleon. Abby: 'Co mały? Znalazłeś coś? *lekko się do niego uśmiechnęła* ''Kameleon w odpowiedzi podszedł na swoim łapkach do blatu przylegającego do ściany, gdzie była szpara, w której był zwierzak. Dziewczyna podeszła do blatu będącego między kuchenką a ścianą (w kącie) i odsunęła rękoma od ściany. Zaczęła się rozglądać po owym kącie, który podejrzanie nie wydał się zakurzony i dostrzegłszy podejrzanie ledwo trzymającą się tapetę na ścianie, podarła ją i ujrzała fioletowy sejf, który był zamknięty i potrzebne było hasło składające się z trzech wyrazów z podpowiedzią... "To miejsce było już sprawdzane przez ciebie". Dziewczyna przeczytawszy to zaczęła sprawdzać wszystko co w kuchni sprawdzała. W szafkach nic szczególnego nie dostrzegła, więc zaczęła oglądać uważnie wnętrze kuchni. W górnych sektorach lodówki nic nie wydawało się jej nie pasować, dopiero jak doszła wzrokiem na dół, ujrzała chłodzące się warzywa, dużo warzyw. Można by rzec, że wszystkie podstawowe były m.in. pomidory, pietruszka, ziemniaki, kapusta, ale najwięcej było fioletowych buraków i tu jej litera "F" przyszła od razu do głowy. Przyglądając się jeszcze dokładniej brakowało jej w tym wszystkim jednego warzywa, mianowicie marchewki. Zdziwiła się, bo skoro prawie wszystkie warzywa tego typu są, a marchewki nie ma... to musi być podejrzane. I domyśliła się, że mysi być zawarta w haśle. Poza tym do głowy jej przyszło, że ktoś musiał szperać w tym pomieszczeniu i pewnie ktoś z ekipy, koloryt warzyw i sposób ułożenia skłaniał ją do tego, by myśleć, że to mógł być nie kto inny niż... Sophie. I tu jej się oczy otworzyły, bo imię Sophie zaczynało się na "S". Szybciutko podeszła do sejfu i zaczęła wpisywać hasło w takiej kolejności, jak do tego dochodziła. Tak, więc najpierw wpisała "Fioletowe", wyraz pasował do liczby kratek i była uwzględniona litera "F". Następnie "Marchewki" i również pasowało. A na końcu "Sophie" i ową "S". Wyszło "Fioletowe marchewki Sophie" i sejf się otworzył. Wtem sprawdziła co kryje się w środku... I w ten sposób znalazła pierwsze literki w paczuszce. Gratulacje. :D '' '''Abby: '''Jest, nareszcie <3 Udało nam się Alex *pogłaskała zwierzaka, po czym wzięła paczuszkę i wyszła z kuchni* ''Charles wszedł do kuchni, tym razem powstrzymał się od jedzenia przypraw i zaczął szukać po garach (I pod nimi), w szafkach (Również pod nimi), w zlewach i kuchenkach i piekarnikach i w mikrofalach, szukał także w produktach mięsnych, np. rozpruwał kurczaki bo myślał ze będą nadziane paczkami. Twój znaleziony kompas wskazywał ci drugę ku wentylacji, do której mogłeś wejść swobodnie, gdy jakoś usuniesz przywierconą tam pokrywę. Na szczęście Charles nie wyrzucił drzazgi, w sumie to nie wyrzucił nieczego znalezionego po drodze, więc charles próbował znowu spróbować odkręcić śrubki drzazgą. Póki co odkręciłeś tylko jedną z czterech śrubek. Jednak bardzo napociłeś się przy tym. Charles spróbował odkręcić śrubki odkręconą już śrubką, wiedział ze tak będzie mu łatwiej. Stan to 2/4. Zostały jeszcze dwie. Słyszałeś jakieś szmery dochodzące z środka wentylacji. Charles pomyślał ze to tylko szczur po czym wziął górę pokrywy z której 2 śrubki zostały odręcone i próbował ją oderwać. Nie dało rady jednak i trzeba odkręcić również 2 dolne. Charles poszedł po nóż, w kuchni takich pełno i spróbował odkręcić nim śrubki. Jedną z nich odkręciłeś. Została ostatnia. Próbowałeś wyrwać pokrywę mimo to, jednak bez skutku. Charles odkręcał nożem ostatnią śrubę, lecz tym razem trzymał nóż mocniej by być gotowym na kontratak na tym czymś co jest w wentylacji. I czwarta odkręcona. Wyjąłeś pokrywę i odłożyłeś na bok. To coś w środku dalej było słychać i nie miało zamiaru wychodzić. Charles wszedl do wentylacji, lecz wciąż trzymał nóż, wiedział ze nic w wentylacji nie będzie, ale lepiej dmuchać na zimne. Przed sobą zauważyłeś znak w prawo, jednak tam musiałeś wejść głębiej by się dostać. Charles bez zastanowienia od razu wszedł głębiej. Przy następnym rozwidleniu znak wskazał na lewo. Charles poszedł w lewo. Następne rozwidlenie nosi ze sobą pytajnik. Chyba sam powinneś wybrać którą drogę wybierzesz. Charles sprawdził w którą stronę teraz wskazywał kompsa, pmoże on mu trochę podpowie. Gdy sięgnąłeś po kompas, wtedy to pod tobą zalamała się pokrywa podtrzymująca. Najwyraźniej była strasznie zardzewiała. Spadłeś i przed sobą widzisz skrzynie. Zaś kompas wskazywał na nią. Charles podniósł nóż który o dziwo się w niego nie wbił i potem otworzył skrzynię, był przygotowanyna każdu atak. Charles próbował znaleść wyjścia z pomieszczenia w którym był. Przed tobą była ściana, która nie wyglądała w lewym kącie na solidną. Może wystarczy jedynie pogrzebać tu i ówdzie przy ścianie. Charles po kolei wypychał niestabilne cegły by utworzyć sobie choćby najniejsze przejście. Przed tobą właśnie pojawiło się przejście, którym wrócisz do kuchni. Na środku, z boku przejścia widniał obraz Marii Antoniny. Charles wrócił do kuchni po czym poszedł do biblioteki. Gdy Charles przechodził obok obrazu widać było, jak jakaś osoba go obserwuje, dzięki dziurom w obrazie. ... Nie odpuszczając po sukcesie ruszył dalej prosto do Centrum. Od ludzi w okolicy dowiedział się, że jego drużyna częściowo już sprawdziła to miejsce. Idąc instynktem wszedł do kuchni rozglądając się. Była ona dość zadbana. Garnki lśniły, sztućce połyskiwały a warzywa i owoce znajdujące się na stanowiskach wyglądały na zerwane prosto z pola. Niestety musiał zacząć poszukwiania więc zaczął przeglądać czy nic nie ma w pojemikach i garnkach. Za nim z garnkiem pojawił się Leprechaun i sobie pogwizdywał. '''Brian: Czy ja mam zwidy? Nie mógł uwierzyć w to co widział. Przetarł sobie kilka razy oczy, gdy karzełek wesoło podstakiwał. Brian: '''Ten kot pewnie mnie czymś zaraził. Mam omamy co nie? Co ja mówię, pewnie iluzja nie odpowie. '''Leprechaun: Jaka iluzja drogi towarzyszu? Nie wiem jak znalazłem się w Szwecji, ale tak to ja. *powiedział rudowłosy człowiek* Brian: '''Oh więc jednak zwariowałem. *zaśmiał się nieco* To nawet lepiej. Wyglądasz też na wyższego niż w bajkach, które czytałem. ''Choć nadal skołowany to podszedł do niego. Zachował jednak pewien stopień czujności. '' '''Brian: Powiedz mi więc mój drogi irlandzki przyjacielu. Czy naprawdę *mogę* ci zaufać? Na pewno mogę ci się zwierzyć? Leprechaun: Oczywiście. Irlandzka krew jest czysta i zawsze siebie wspiera. A jak zaprowadzisz mnie na koniec tęczy to i wygrasz. Brian: '''Hmmm.... ''Coś nie mógł mu uwierzyć. Znał je z zupełnie innej strony i zrobił się jeszcze bardziej podejrzliwy wobec niego. '' '''Brian: Powiedz mi więc. Szukam tutaj ukrytego skarbu, który pozwoli mi wygrać. Jeśli więc mi pomożesz w poszukiwaniach to zapewnie ci jeszcze lepszy niż ten, który chce zdobyć. Ah nie musisz się martwić, na twoim złocie na pewno mi nie zależy. Leprechaun spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie i zrobił krok w tył. '' '''Brian:' Widzę, że trafiłem w sedno. *uśmiechnął się nieco triumfalnie* Nawet jeśli jesteś prawdziwy to nie będę ci tutaj wchodził w drogę. Szukam jedynie wskazówek by odnależć litery. Zazwyczaj miejsce skrywa jakąś zagadkę i schowane miejsce. Odparł mu i nieco przysiadł nie spuszczając go z oczu. Brian: To mogłoby być nieco kłopotliwe jeśli byś był odpowiedzialny za sprawianie mi kłopotów. Jak wspomniałeś Irlandczyk Irlandczykowi w drogę nie wejdzie co nie? Leprechaun wycofał się jeszcze bardziej i przytulił do garnuszka. Leprechaun: Irlandczyk Irlandczykowi nie zabierze złota, prawda? Brian: '''Pewnie, że nie. To jak? Zaufamy sobie. Wyglądasz na przestraszonego. ''Przybliżył się nieco do niego i wskazał palcem na górę. Konkretnie chodziło mu o górę szafek. '' '''Brian: '''Sprawdziłbyś dla mnie czy tam nie znajduje się coś co byłoby dość interesujące albo nietypowe? Będziesz mnie i swój garniec na oku. Ja się zajmę sprawdzaniem szafek na dole i lodówek. Kto wie? Pewnie mają tutaj płynne złoto. W końcu jesteśmy blisko morza a żeglarze je uwielbiają. Co ty na to? '''Leprechaun: Ja mam dla Ciebie pracować? *spojrzał podejrzliwie* Chyba sobie żartujesz. Brian: '''Ja mówię o wspólnej korzyści. Skoro jednak cię nie interesuje to zacznę przeglądać. Oboje przynajmniej nie stracimy na niczym i nie wejdziemy wtedy w drogę. ''Wstał i powoli zaczął się oddalać chcąc sprawdzić szafki po drugiej stronie. Leprechaun obserwowal ruchy biedaka i się uśmiechał szczęsliwy patrząc na złoto. Starając się zignorować towarzystwo złośliwego skrzata kontynuował swoje poszukiwania. '' '''Brian: '''Powiedz. Co cię w ogóle podkusiło do opuszczenia wysp? ''Spytał wysuwając talerze oglądając je z każdej strony. '' '''Leprechaun: Zapłacili mi w złocie. Nie sądzisz, że to dobry deal, by Cię powkurzać za wskazówkę? Brian: '''Więc jednak płynne złoto nie wystarczy. W bajkach jednak mówili prawdę. ''Westchnął nieco rozczarowany przeglądając dalej naczynia. Nie mógł jednak nic znależć dopóki coś nie przykuło jego uwagi. '' '''Brian: '''Jesteście naprawdę chciwi jeśli chodzi o złoto. '''Leprechaun: Złoto to najbardziej opłacalna inwestycja. Nie uważasz, że to rozsądne? Brian: Oczywiście. A skoro bajki się sprawdzają. Nagle z impetem rzucił się w jego stronę chcąc wykorzystać moment kiedy zagaił go rozmową. Będąc niewielkich rozmiarów rzucił mu na głowę durszlak zauważony wcześniej w szafie i przydusił siłując się z nim by go uwięzić. '' '''Brian:' To schwytanie ciebie będzie korzystniejsze dla mnie. W końcu jak mówiłem. Nie zależy mi na złocie, więc mnie monetą nie przekupisz a "przysług" cię uwolni. Po wcześniejszej utracie kontroli nieco puścił swoje wodze. Instrynktownie atakuje kobiety gdy poczuje ich dotyk, nie oznacza to że nie zareaguje na niewielkiego karła i nie odda mu. Był gotowy się dalej poświęcić skoro zaszedł już tak daleko. Leprechaun siedział cicho i nic nie mówił. Chciał przeczekać atak przeciwnika. Zadowolony, że to zadziałało ściskał górę, by czasem nie uciekł. Brian: Coś za łatwo odpuściłeś sobie ten garnuszek obok. Aż tak ci nie zależy? Poczuł się nieco zawiedzony podstawą leprechauna. Faktycznie tak łatwo by sobie odpuścił. Brian: 'Cóż ja głównie wprawiam ludzi w zakłopotowanie. Na twoje szczęście znajdujemy się w profesjonalnej kuchni. Osobiście wolę chemię a nie ma tutaj zbytnio wielu środków sądząc po jej stanie. Więc co powiesz na wspominki ze szkoły. Może po niej bedę miał natchnienie i być może stworzę tutaj środek, który będę chciał. ''Powoli wyciągnął rękę w stronę wiszącego przy ścianie noża. W oczach widać było niewielką pustkę. Poprzedni atak kota wciąż pozostawił na nim niewielkie piętno. By nie rzucać słów na wiatr wbił w prawy bok celując prosto w słabsze miejsce jakim były dziurki służące do odpływania wody. '' '''Brian: '''Ups... Chyba jednak za mało siły włożyłem. Chociaż może? ''Wzrokiem wodził w stronę niewielkiego garnuszka z monetami. Leprechaun stał nieruchomo. Kompletnie się nie ''ruszał. Cisnął jeszcze raz tym razem siegając go końcówką. '''Brian: '''Nadal żadnej reakcji!? ''Krzyknął w jego stronę i poruszał nim chcąc go zmusić do jakiejkolwiek reakcji. Okazał się być tylko zwykłą zabawką, która wybuchła i pobrudziła śmieciami chłopaka. A garnek ze złotem nagle wyparował. Wyciągnął powoli ostrze noża. 'Brian: '''I co teraz poradzę. ''Przyjrzał się drziurze nieco ignorując to co na nim wylądowało. Powierzchownie jedynie pościągał większe kawałki oddychając przez usta. Ubrania od dawna nadawały się jedynie do spalenia, więc już się nimi nie przejmował. Bardziej skupił się by nie doszło nic do jego ran. '''Brian: Gdybyś tylko był prawdziwy, cieszyłbyś się dalej wolnością. Przemoc mnie nie kręci. Zaczął powoli zbierać śmieci i ogarniać wszystko do kosza. Ściądnął bandaż okrywający jego rękę i powoli przemył pod kranem. Niestety nie mógł znależć nigdzie apteczki więc póki co okrył je jedynie niewielką warstwą ścierek i podwinął rękaw. Koniec końców ciągle mu opadał więc uciął jego kawałek. Nagle z nieba spadła mu apteczka. Ktoś nad Tobą czuwa. Nie wiedział skąd spadła, lecz nie zadawał już niepotrzebnych pytań. Mogąc z niej skorzystać owinął w prawdziwy bandaż. Chciał jeszcze sprawdzić tą część kuchni gdzie wybuchł dosłownie przed chwilą. Nie liczył jednak po tym na cud i powoli się jeszcze porozglądał. - Strych ... Margaritta weszła tu i nauczona doświadczeniem, zaczęła od sprawdzenia mebli i skrzyń. Ponownie przeszukała wiele szuflad i przeczytała wile papierów,które były w stosach na ziemi. Nie było w nich nic interesującego. Znalazła za to wielką szafę i mnóstwem skrytek. Kiedyś cyba lubiano chować rzeczy. Margarita przeszukała wszystkie szuflady, szafki i inne kryjówki, po czym odsunęła masywną szafę. Za szafą znajdowało się stado karaluchów. Świetnie. Najpierw szury teraz to. Margaritta przyjrzała się stadzie karaluchów, patrząc czy przypadkiem nie ma ta czegoś ważnego. Niestety nic tam nie było. Dziewczyna zaczęła wiec oglądać i przeglądać inne meble. Przesunęła każdy i sprawdziła tajemnice kryjące się za nimi. Za niektórymi meblami znajdował się spleśniały ser czy szczątki po zwięrzetach. Takie rzeczy nie interesowały Margaritty. Przypomniała sobie za to, stary kryminał. W filmie detektyw znalazł trop na strychu pod podłogą. Zaczęła wiec szukać w podłodze zapadni, albo czegoś podobnego. Sugestia i słuszna, jedna z desek odstawała. Margarrita podważyła ją i wyrwała, parząc co było pod nią. Znajdował się tam otwór. Margaritta wsadziła tam rękę i zaczęła szukać kolejnego woreczka. Miała nadzieję, że się uda. Kiedy sięgnęła ręką w końcu coś wyczuła i próbowała to wyjąć. Nie odeszło się bez wyrwania kolejnej deski, ale trzymała w rękach tajemniczy przedmiot. Sprawdziła co to jest i wy jakim stanie się znajduję. Może to coś cennego.Było tu puste pudełeczko. '' ''Abby wciąż była wkurzona, kameleon próbował przynieść jej otuchy, ale ona zdawała się tego nie potrzebować. Abby: 'Nie potrzebuję pocieszyciela Alex. Takie życie, raz się polepszy, a raz się popieprzy... *wyciągnęła z szafy półkę i rzuciła nią przed siebie o ścianę* Hm? ''Chciała rzucić drugą, ALE odwróciła się, gdyż zdziwiła się, że ściana zadziwiająco mocno trzasnęła i na dodatek kruczyła się, co ją zaskoczyło, gdyż po jej stronie ściana wydawała się drewniana i mocna. Podeszła i co się okazało? Że ta mała część ściany tylko pozoruje drewnianą i jest krucha, i słaba. A farba, którą tą część pomalowano świeża. Abby z całej siły zaczęła uparcie walić w tą ścianę, i rozwaliła ją. Trochę na nią spadło, więc zaczęła oczyszczać włosy z tynku. Zauważyła pewną skrzynię. Wyciągnęła ją i otworzyła. Była to skrzynia z zabawkami, nie było ich zbyt wiele. Raptem pięć. Dziewczyna podejrzliwie spojrzała na meble, bo wydały jej się podejrzane. Na drewnianej belce znajdującej się w pobliżu niej był ciemny, miniaturowy malunek pajaca i pierwsza zabawka jaka jej przykuła uwagę był pajac, wyjątkowo podobny, jak na owym rysunku. Patrzyła dalej po strychu i zmierzyła wzrokiem, że kolejnym obiektem, w którym jest jakiś malunek jest noga od krzesła. Był na niej miniaturowy, czarny bałwan zrobiony z dwóch kul, sprawdziła ze skrzynką i faktycznie - zabawka bałwana zrobionego z dwóch kul była w skrzyni. Kierowała wzrokiem dalej, ale tym razem to zobaczyła malunku, a na półce, na której był worek ziemniaków ujrzała datę wyrytą nożem "1995", zaczęła się zastanawiać i drapać się po głowie, co to może być... Popatrzyła na zabawki i się szeroko uśmiechnęła, bo poznała tym samym zabawkę dinozaura Rexa z "Toy Story", i to by się zgadzało, bo pierwsza premiera owej bajki to był właśnie rok 1995 i nie dała się wprowadzić w błąd. Następnie nadeszła kolej na szafę, zaczęła się jej uważnie przyglądać. Najpierw jej ścianą, potem półką, i po obejrzeniu całej niczego nie dostrzegła. Kameleon wtem wskazał jej na półkę, którą rzuciła. Dziewczyna pogłaskała zwierzaka, dając do zrozumienia mu "A no właśnie, dzięki". Półka po uderzeniu w ścianę połamała się na pół. Dziewczyna jednak złączyła obie części i powstał jej renifer, Abby szybko sprawdziła skrzynki i faktycznie była plastikowy renifer. Została ostania zabawka, był nią miś. Nie widząc nigdzie śladu po namalowanym misiu, zaczęła mu się przyglądać. Nie zauważyła w nim nic podejrzanego poza nadrukiem, który sprawiał wrażenie doczepionego i wyróżniały się na nim trzy cyfry. "2", "4" i "3". Domyśliła się, że musi zacząć od szafy, gdzie początkowo była owa deska. Tak, więc zaczynając od szafy zrobiła dwa kroki do przodu, następnie cztery kroki w lewo i ponownie trzy kroki lewo. Ujrzała jednak lekko zacieniony, ale jednak malunek misia. Domyśliła się, że to kolejna część ściany łatwej do rozwalenia, więc uderzyła w nią mocno, ale tym razem zawaliła się jej mała, kwadratowa część. Po otrzepaniu włosów, dziewczyna przyjrzała się co jest w środku, a w środku był pluszowy miś, tyle że nieco większy od tamtego ze skrzyni. Dziewczyna wzięła pluszaka i okazało się, że jest po prostu pusty, ale w środku jednak coś było. Pogładziła go po futrze i się przydało, był przyszywany i futro uniemożliwiało zobaczenie tego na pierwszy rzut oka. Tak, więc nie przedłużając, rozpruła pluszaka i wypadło z niego zawiniątko. Abby wzięła je i od razu sprawdziła, co w nim jest... "Kto szuka ten znajduje. Ale uważasz, że na strychu literki są odpowiednią nagrodą?". Abby nic nie powiedziała i wyszła. Biblioteka: - Pierwsze piętro Kate wchodzi na te piętro i zauważa drabinę (żeby dostać się na wyższe półki) po czym Kate schyla się i rozpoczyna poszukiwania od dolnych półek regałów lecz nic tam nie znalazła więc postanowiła wznieść się trochę wyżej z szukaniem więc odchyla się (czy jak się to pisze) i przeszukuje półki na jej wysokości a w tym samym czasie musi zdjąć jej szpilki bo przeszkadzają jej w pracy. Na jednej z półek coś się mieni.Kate znudzona przeszukiwaniem półek zauważyła coś mieniącego podbiega tam i próbuje to zabrać. Próbując to zabrać uruchamiasz ukryte przejście.Kate zauważając ukryte przejście postanawia w nie wejść więc ubiera szpilki i idzie przez ukryte przejście idzie tak już trochę dalej nie widząc nic ma nadzieje że chociaż coś tu będzie ale ta nadzieja z minuty na minute gasła Przed sobą widzisz drzwi. Kate zauważając drzwi przyspiesza dochodzi do drzwi i je otwiera. Przed tobą były teraz schody, pytanie tylko gdzie prowadziły ? Kate wiedząc że nie może się wrócić podchodzi do schodów i wchodzi po nich. Docierasz na trzecie piętro (teraz pisz tam). Kate zeszła tu i idzie do kolejnych schodów żeby pójść na parter więc schodzi tymi schodami na parter ... Wszedł po schodach na pierwsze piętro przy okazji zaznaczając sobie parter i szatnie jako oznaczone. Zauważył niewielki korytarz prowadzący do starszej sali z dość wysokim wcięciem. Regały zdawały się sięgać aż do szczytu budynku. Sala obok była zamknięta i było słychać jakieś rozmowy. Zauważył niewielki dyspozytor z wodą w rogu. Podszedł i postanowił się nieco napić. Był lekko spragniony po tym chodzeniu. Zachowując czujność sprawdzał czy na kubeczkach nic nie jest przyklejone. Jeden z kubków upuściłeś, zauważyłeś, że przy dyspozytorze jest napis "Poszukaj wysoko". 'Brian: '''Wysoko. *Westchnął nieco rozczarowany* ''Mając ślad by szukać wyżej postanowił sprawdzać póki z pozycjami zaczynającymi się na litery które wcześniej znalazł. B postanowił ominąć z wiadomych powodów. Skierował się więc na prawie sam szczyt prosto do półki z pozycjami zaczynającymi się na literę R. Te w których mogło coś być odkładał na bok. Większość wysuwał i chował licząc że może wskazówka jest pomiędzy okładkami książek. W jednej z nich znalazłeś karteczkę "jesteś blisko". Spostrzegłeś, że coś się dzieje przy pozycjach z literą "O". Powoli zaczął schodzić kilka pozycji w dół do miejsca które przykuło jego uwagę. Powoli się zbliżał by czasem znowu nic na niego nie wyskoczyło i sięgnął ręką w poruszający się fragment. Twoja ostrożność na nic się zdała. Z tego miejsca wyskoczył szczur, który spadł na ziemię i trochę się poobijał. Spojrzałeś chwile na niego, ale wtem twoją uwagę przykuła kartka obok miejsca, gdzie wcześniej był szczurem. Była tam kartka z literą "O - 4/5". Szybko zszedł by podnieść kartkę. 'Brian: '''Tak jest! ''Krzyknął nieco triumfalnie. Po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, by się trochę powstrzymać. 'Brian: '''Przepraszam was tam *Powiedział nieco ciszej* ''Spisał sobie literkę z karteczki. Wolał jej już nie podnosić. Był pewny, że jest coraz bliżej celu. Dla pewności udał się po raz drugi na drabinkę sprawdzić wyższą pozycję Z którą znalazł wcześniej. Obecne znalezisko postanowił pominąć, bo wydało mu się to zbyt proste szukać w tym samym miejscu. Miał w końcu jeszcze dwa piętra. Tak samo zaczął sprawdzać półke z pozycjami zaczynającymi się na Z. Przeszukując spostrzegłeś, gdy wspiąłeś się po drabinie, że coś leży na biurku na drugim końcu tego pomieszczenia. 'Brian: '''Hmm? ''Nie znajdując nic więcej na półkach zszedł. Nieco się musiał rozciągnąć. Trochę ta wspinaczka mu dała się we znaki. Zbliżył się do biurka. Znajdował się tam katalog oraz niewielki komputer. Nie wiedział czy to był błysk monitora czy światło odbiło się od jednej z zalaminowanych kart z spisem tytułów. Poruszył myszką mając szczeście. Był włączony. Widział włączony program, jakby ktoś zaczął wprowadzać informacje do systemu. Zauważył też kilka dokumentów. Choć były w innym języku postanowił sprawdzić czy czasem nie ma w nich ukrytej wskazówki. Na komputerze wyskoczyło, że musisz wpisać pięcio-literowe hasło. Na biurku leżała też książka "Dla klubu AA". Tylko co to znaczy? Wyciągnął też kartkę. B, O, Z, R. Wyrażnie brakowało mu jednej litery. Nie próbował więc kombinoważ z wyrazem. Sprawdził czy czasem w tej książce nie ma brakującej. Jeśli nie będzie musiał pewnie rozejrzeć się po kolejnych piętrach biblioteki. Również ma możliwość pójscia do sali konferencyjnej obok. Może to sugestia, że tego typu spotkanie ma tam miejsce? 'Brian: '''Może to A jest ostania? Zobaczmy... ABOZR, ROZBA, ZOBAR, RZOBA... ''Wystukiwał kolejne kombinacje nawet nie będąc pewny. Po dłuższym czasie poddał się. 'Brian: '''Chyba nie mam wyjścia... *westchnął* ''Niechętnie odszedł od komputera chowając kartkę z powrotem i wyszedł z powrotem na korytarz znajdujący się na tym piętrze.Zostało mu jeszcze jedno miejsce do zbadania zanim ruszy na dalsze piętra. Postanowił w pierwszej kolejności zastukać do sali. '' '''Brian: '''Przepraszam! ''Pochwycił za klamkę i otworzył wejście zastając jakieś wyschnięte farby dookoła oraz różne malarskie przedmioty. Widać ktoś tu lubił sztukę i wiedział jak to robić. '' '''Brian: '''Mi się wydawało? ''Był zaskoczony. Myślał, że na pewno ktoś tutaj jest. Dla pewności się rozejrzał, czy na pewno tutaj nikogo nie ma. Same obrazy wydawały się być niebyt przyjemne dla jego oka. Był raczej z tych kto doceniał niewyjeżdżanie farbą za linie. Tutaj było coś co doprowadzało go do lekkiej gorączki. Nie zauważył jednak na nich nic ciekawego. Otworzył jedynie drzwi na niewielkie zaplecze sprawdzając czy nie ma nikogo. Szczęśliwie okazało się, że nikogo nie było. Nie mając więcej miejsc do sprawdzenia tutaj postanowił ruszyć dalej. Wróci tu jednak, jeśli znajdzie brakującą literę do hasła. Po sprawdzeniu wyższych pięter powrócił na pierwsze. W trakcie schodzenia 3 i literka B krążyły mu w myślach. Skierował się z powrotem do największego zbioru i wbrew co mówiła wskazówka o szukaniu "wysoko" postanowił sprawdzić regały z pozycjami na właśnie literę B. Kolejna notka "Ciepło. A i który mamy dzisiaj wiek ? 'Brian: '''Dwudziesty pierwszy, ba. ''Powiedział jak oczywistą oczywistość. Szybko się zorientował i wspiął się wyżej. Nie wiedział czym było to O z kreską u górze i nie mógł nawet tego poprawnie wypowiedzieć. Sama liczba pozycji wydawała się bardzo mocno okrojona i zaczął sprawdzać literę przed i po tej.Nie wiedział co ma dokładnie z tym zrobić i siedział zastanawiając się o co chodzi. Skierował się z porotem do komputera i siadł spoglądając na litery czy na pewno odpowiednie z nich zdobył. Komputer wciąż był włączony. Znowu zaczął kombinować hasło z liter. Było ich pięć z czego jednej nie był do końca pewny. Po kilku próbach wpisał:BÓRZO jako jedyne co wyglądało mu sensownie. Na komputerze pojawił się napis wirus. Komputer sam napisał słowo "OBRAZ" co było pierwszym hasłem (please), po chwili pojawiła się podobizna Jan Pawła II i hasło do niego 2137. Następnie twoim oczom ujawniły się litery ".." . Po wszystkim nagle wyrosła koniczynka oraz złota moneta. I po głuchej ciszy wokół ktoś podśmiechiwał sobie. Nie wiedząc co dokładnie się stało był wniebowzięty ze swojej zdobyczy. Wydrukował sobie litery oraz wziął złotą monetę jako prywatną nagrodę. Złowieszcz śmiech wzmógł się, gdy ten zabrał złotą monetę. ... Benji wykonał kolejną tego dnia przebieżkę. Dotarł do biblioteki w porcie. Wszedł na pierwsze piętro razem z Wikingiem - jego nowym kompanem. Szwed natychmiast zaczął się rozglądać. Wszędzie wokół widział pozastawiane książkami regały. Blondyn powoli wszedł w gąszcz regałów gwiżdżąc sobie pod nosem. Podszedł do regałów oznakowanych literką J. Zaczął wzrokiem czegoś szukać. Książki z tytułem zaczynającym się na JURGITA. Chłopak sondował regał. Czekał odwrócony tyłem na Wikinga. Wiking sobie pogwizdywał, bo zaciekawiło go to miejsce. Obserwował blondyna. '' '''Benji: '''Wikingu *mruknął nadal przeszukując regał* Znasz się może na szukaniu skarbów? *prychnął* Na pewno. Łupienie i poszukiwania to twoja specjalność! *nadal się nie odwracał* ''Wiking wbił swój topór w jedną z książek, nic nie mówił. Benji podszedł do Wikinga i zdjął topór z książki. '' '''Benji: '''Ostrożnie. Uważaj na ten topór. Szkoda by go zniszczyć. ''Szwed spojrzał na książkę. Była to "Jak zyskać dobry wynik w Scrabble. Czyli szczegóły liter Wikingów". Chłopak otworzył książkę, złapał za okładkę z dwóch stron i potrząsnął licząc, że spomiędzy kartek coś wyleci... Niestety nie wylecialo nic... W książće napisane było "WIking prawdę Ci powie". ''Benji spojrzał na Wikinga. '' '''Benji: '''To czego chcesz? *zapytał zmęczonym głosem Wikinga* Lasek? '''Wiking: Miarą mężczyzny jest długość jego brody i rozmiar... sprzączki od pasa. Jeśli masz większy, to dostaniesz literki. Benji spojrzał na swoje beżowe, krótkie spodenki... Zapinał je nędzny, cieniutki, płaski pasek z miniaturową, srebrną sprzączką. '' '''Benji: '''Czyli wygrałem? *zaczął ze spuszczoną głową* Bo ty... W ogóle nie masz sprzączki... ''Wiking faktycznie jak rodowity Wiking sprzączki od paska nie miał i mieć nie mógł, gdyż pasy zawiązujące kilty wikingów tradycyjnie nie posiadały sprzączki; ewentualnie sznurki, które je zawiązywały. Wiking nie mógł być wyjątkiem. '' ''Wiking skulił wzrok i wręczyl worek Benjiemu. Benji: '''Gotcha! *zrobił ruch jak w Pokemonach* Dzięki... A i tak poza tym... Mogę pożyczyć jeden topór? '''Wiking: NIE. - Drugie piętro ... Kate schodzi na to piętro z nadzieją że coś tu jeszcze jest więc schyla się i przeszukuje dolne półki pierwszego regału Póki co nic nie znajduje. Kate postanawia dalej szukać tym razem wyżej na wysokości jej ... Znajduje książkę "Harry Potter i Czara Ognia" Brytyjka znudzona tym całym szukaniem postanawia wziąć książke i ją przeczytać. Siada na wygodnym fotelu i zaczytuje się w tej pozycji. Na jednej ze stron była karteczka "liter tu nie znajdziesz" Kate zauważając tą kartkę odkłada książkę i idzie na dół Kate: Na to liczyłam ' ... ''Wszedł na kolejne piętro szukając za dalszymi poszlakami i literami. Ewidentnie znajdujący się tutaj korytarzyk był wypełniony zabawkami i kolorowymi meblami. Samo pomieszczenie z książkami skrywało wiele pozycji dla młodzieży i najmłodszych. Było ono nieco mniejsze w porównaniu do pierwszego. Pewnie przez to, że część pięter zajmowała dość wysokie regały z wejściem na pierwszym piętrze, gdzie był przed chwilą. Nie znalazł tutaj komputera. Jedynie staromodny katalog i kilka przyborów z kartkami leżących gdzieniegdzie luzem. Postanowił więc dokładniej sprawdzić biurko. Nic tam nie zastałeś, ogółem tutaj nic ciekawego nie było. Wyszedł nieco zawiedziony. Sprawdził jeszcze kącik dla dzieci. Poza zabawkami nic nie znalazł konkretniejszego. Był nawet mile zaskoczony. Jak na piętro dla najmłodszych było nawet w dobrym stanie. Nie chcąc marnować więc czasu odhaczył piętro i ruszył na sam szczyt. Tak przynjamniej wynikało z jego przerysowanego planu biblioteki. Abby już mocno rozdrażniona weszła aż na drugie piętro. Jej uwagę mocno przykuł kącik dziecięcy, jako że na strychu miała do czynienia z zabawkami wpadła w wściekłość i szafkę z na zabawkami na półkach rzuciła, a następnie zaczęła skakać po niej i kopać. Tylko osoba faktycznie nabuzowana negatywnymi emocjami mogła coś takiego zrobić, gdyż zabawki wyglądały uroczo, ale to na Abby już nie działało i była skłonna to zrobić. Ludzie z ekipy mogli nie przewidzieć, że ktoś nawet ruszy szafkę ze względu na piękne ułożenie zabawek, które by się poprzesuwały i czar by prysł. Kiedy już skończyła wyżywać się na szafce, podeszła do kącika i tam na podłodze była jakaś dziwnie wystająca deska. Złapała za nią i wyłamała ją od podłogi, dostrzegła, że do jest tylnej strony przyczepione jest zawiniątko. Odczepiła je natychmiast i zajrzała co jest w środku. Na niej pisało "Odwróć się. Czeka na Ciebie gość". A stał za nią sam Lenin. Abby się pokłoniła, uśmiechając się do owej osoby. '''Abby: '''Witam. '''Lenin: Chwała Wielkiemu Związkowi Radzieckiemu! Abby: '''Chwała, kiedy jeszcze nie było Łotwy na mapie... Moi dziadkowe walczyli w obronie Związku Radzieckiego, więc utożsamiam się z nim i chwała mu *pokłoniła się* '''Lenin: Słusznie prawisz dziewuszko. Jest z Ciebie dobra obywatelka Rassyji! Abby: '''Staram się, jak tylko mogę *dodała skromnie* Czemu tutaj do mnie podszedłeś? Znalazłeś we mnie coś interesującego? *powiedziała kusząco puszczając mu oczko* '''Lenin: Znalazłem odłamek odmieńca Wielkiej Rassyji. Muszę Cię eksterminować. *przejechał po swoim wąsie* Abby uroniła łzę, po czym popatrzyła mu się w twarz z naburmuszonym wyrazem twarzy i spoliczkowała go. Abby: '''Ty mnie nie poznajesz chłopie? Co? Przecież ja jestem Nadieżda Krupska, twoja małżonka. Co tyś sobie myślał?! I jak masz kogoś eksterminować to to tamtą dziewczynę... wiesz jaką! Nic przede mną nie ukryjesz! *zaczęła nad nim tak jakby górować* ''Lenin się zdenerwował i również spoliczkował dziewczynę. Przecież władcy ZSRRu nie przejmowali się takimi błahostkami. '' '''Lenin: Ty suko. Ja Cię tak wychowywałem, a Ty mi się puszczasz w jakimś programie! Abby: '''Popatrz na siebie, mogłeś mi dostarczyć odpowiednich rozrywek, ale nie... ty wolałeś podążać swoją drogą. To co ja miałam pomyśleć? Ciesz się, że ciebie za to nie pozwałam. I ty się nazywasz chwałą ZSRR? *przewróciła oczami* '''Lenin: Dość tego! *wrzasnął* Zabrać ją! Przyszli zołnierze i otoczyli dziewczynę. Było ich 10, wokół jednej Abby. Lenin: Mój kraj zawsze był wielki! A Ty jesteś małym chuchrem Abby: 'Wiesz...? *ochłonęła, i spojrzała na Lenina* Masz rację, jestem małym chuchrem. Trochę mnie poniosło. Tak to jest, jak mnie czasami na podwieje przy otwartych oknach. ZSRR zawsze wielkie i jeżeli w jakimś stopniu uraziłam... przepraszam. Pokłoniła się, spojrzała przez żołnierzy na Lenina. '''Abby: '''Zjemy kolację, wypijemy coś i nie ma tematu. A zjem cokolwiek sobie zażyczysz i będę już dobrą żoną. ''Lenin zastanowił się na moment. '''Lenin: I co takiego jeszcze mi zaoferujesz? Abby: '''A co ja mogę? Dla takiego wspaniałego władcy to ja mogę zaoferować piknik na Krymie. Ty, ja, wódka, księżycowy sierp i młot... '''Lenin: Brzmi coraz lepiej skarbie... podoba mi się to... Tak jak Ty... Moja kocico... Mrrrau Abby: '''E, e, e... Dam ci to co chcesz i więcej, ale chcę w zamian malutkie co nie co od ciebie... *szepcze do ucha literki* '''Lenin: Oj nie. Seks to po ślubie. A literki... to nie mam. Abby: '''Zrozumiałam. Abby pokłoniła się i poszła gdzieś indziej. - Trzecie piętro ''Wchodzi po schodach '' '''Kate: serio to wszystko tylko po to żeby wejść na wyższe piętro? Kate zdejmuje szpilki i podchodzi do pierwszego lepszego regału schyla się i szuka tam liter ... Jedna z książek spada na twoją głowę. Gdy upada, zauważasz, że jest w niej napisane "blisko". Dziewczyna zmotywowana napisem szuka dalej obok miejsca spadnięcia książki nie znalazła nic więc teraz ma pomysł żeby przeszukać miejscie i koło miejsca książki przed upadkiem. Nic nie znalazłaś, może pora przeszukać książki. Kate nie wiedząc co zrobić wpadła na plan że może trzeba zajrzeć do tych książek więc przeszukuje książki koło miejsca ksiązki przed upadkiem nie znalazła niestety niczego ale to samo postanowiła zrobić z miejscem spadnięcia książki i okolicami. W jednej z książek było napisane "ciepło". I wskazało na kierunek w lewo. Brytyjka ucieszona postępem poszła w lewo i dalej szukała w książkach. Twoim oczom ukazało się biurko z szufladami, dosłownie tam gdzie wskazywał kierunek. Kate znudzona ciągłym szukaniem podeszła do biurka i po kolei otwierała szuflady Kate: ile to może trwać? 'W jednej szuflad znalazłaś żeton z napisanym ''Kate postanowiła poszukać na dole może tam coś jeszcze jest więc schodzi na 2 piętro ... Po wejściu na ostatnie piętro poczuł lekkie zmęczenie. Wyglądało ono na najbardziej zaniedbane. Jedno pomieszczenie miało uchylone drzwi. Skrywało metalowe regały z kilkoma pudłami, szczątkowymi porozrzucanymi książkami i kilkoma środkami czystości wraz z mopem i wiaderkiem. Do drugich prowadziła niewielka metalowa drabinka przymocowana do ściany. Zapewne klapa wejściowa na dach budynku. Przy samym biurku znajdowała się szafka z haczykami z niewielkimi tabliczkami i kluczami przywieszonymi do nich. Za pewne tutaj urzędował woźny tej placówki. Zaczął więc ponownie od sprawdzenia biurka. Znalazłeś kartkę z liczbą "3". 'Brian: '''Kolejna liczba? ''Powoli zaczynało go to męczyć. Ale nie mógł zrezygnować. Znowu do głowy przyszło mu kika myśli. Czy chodzi o trzecią literę czy może trzeci klucz od którejść strony? Miał jeszcze jedno miejsce więc wziął odpowiednio trzeci klucz od każdego krańca rogi. Ku zaskoczeniu w miejscach, gdzie powinno być przypisane było wszystko porozmazywane. Być może celowo to ktoś zrobił? Wszedł więc dalej do pokoju. Nie zauważył tego na pierwszy rzut ale po lewej stronie przy ścianie znajdowało się kilka zakurzonych kufrów i skrzynek. Być może to własnie do nich któryś z tych czterech kluczy będzie pasował? Podszedł najpierw więc do największej z nich. W jednej z skrzyń, którą sprawdziłeś była notka "Wróć się na I piętro. Pokój w którym byłeś zawiera ukryte hasło. 'Brian: '''Więc i tutaj nici? ''Wyciągnął notkę i zamknął skrzynię. Dla pewnosci posprawdzał pozostałe. Poza pustkami lub nic nieznaczącymi pustymi kartkami postanowił wrócić na pierwsze piętro. '' ... ''Suzie weszła na piętro. Zajrzała na wysokie regały. 'Suzie: '''Uuu... ''Suzie stwierdziła, że nic jednak tam nie znajdzie, wiec poszla sobie... - Parter Kate wbiega ze szpilkami w rękach szybko bierze jakąś książkę i podbiega do biurka nikogo tam nie było ale Kate nie zauważyła tego (jak i tego że jest w bibliotece) więc chcąc już wyjmować portfel zauważa że go nie ma więc panikuje ale po chilli pomyślała czym może zapłacić i wpadła na pomysł spróbowała oderwać ręką kawałek jej sukienki ale jej się nie udało ale zauważyła nożyczki (nie pytajcie się skąd) więc wzięła nożyczki i przecieła kawałek sukienki oddała ją na stół i jej oczy wreszcie wyglądały normalnie '''Kate: Wreszcie jestem sobą ale teraz co mieliśmy zrobić *myśli* a wiem mieliśmy znaleźć te literki' Kate przypominając sobie co miała zrobić zakłada szpilki i idzie szukać liter gdzieś pomiędzy książkami. Jedna z książek nagle spadła z półki, potem następna. Przypadek ? Kate słyszy dźwięk upadku książek rozgląda się. zauważa je i podchodzi biorąc jedną w ręke i próbując ją otworzyć. Kartki z owej książki były zamazane, nic nie dało się odczytać. Z miejsca gdzie ona była wyskakuje na ciebie wściekły szczur. Kate nadeptuje na szczura swoją szpilką po czym szczur ginie a Kate idzie szukać w innym rzędzie Kate po wmiare długich poszukiwaniach poddała się i postanowiła pójść na góre Kate zeszła tu i wyszła z biblioteki ... Po nieco niecodziennej sytuacji Brian wszeł do kolejnego budynku u portu. Z napisu w pierwszej chwli nie zaważył co to za miejsce. Po wejściu zorientował się, że to bibliotaka. '' '''Brian:' Zobaczmy... Nim miał zacząć poszukiwaia rozejrzał się czy czasem nie ma gdzieś apteczki w razie niebezpieczeństw. W końcu to był jeden z najbardziej bezpiecznych i rozwiniętych krajów. Udało mu się znależć i siadł w fotelu opatrując swoje rany. W chwilach przerwy zaczął od zerkania w strojące wszędzie paprotki czy leżące czasopisma w poszukiwaniu śladów. W jednym z czasopism znalazł kartkę z wielką literą "B". Zaczął więc sprawdzać pozostałe czy w nich nie ma innych liter. Dla pewności delikatnie wyrwał stronę z samą literą i odłożył na stoliku. Wziął jeszcze kilka książek znajdujących się przy stole recepcyjnym. '' ''Wziął jedną kartkę i podszedł do okrytego szkłem planu budynku wiszącego nieopodal. Schowanym długopisem i po przyłożeniu kartki zaczął tworzyć niewielki szkic. Chciał mieć mapę by się czasem nie zgubić i móc sobie potem odznaczać iksami miejsca, które już sprawdził. Zauważył kilka pięter i zejście prowadzące do nieco niżej położonej szatni. Dla pewności sprawdził czy ta rozpiska się zgadza. Po tym wrócił do dalszego wertowania kartek. Sprawdzałeś więc książki. W jednej z nich było napisane jakimś mazakiem słowo "biurko". Wstał i podszedł więc do wielkiego biurka recepcyjnego i posprawdzał w szufladach. Poza kilkoma ołówkami, mazakami, linijkami i kilkoma innymi rzeczami biurowymi nie znalazł nic ciekawego. Zaczął więc sprawdzać spód czy czasem nie było pod nim nic przyczepione niewidoczne na pierwszy rzut oka. W jednej z szuflad mogłeś wyciągnąć ukrytą na spodzie drewnianą przykrywkę, która miała przypominać spód. Gdy obróciłeś ją, na wewnętrznej ścianie była przyklejona kartka z literą "Z'". Zerwał kartkę i spoglądał na nie. Nie wiedział czy tworzą jakiś wyraz czy znowu jakaś zagadka. W każdym razie schował obie litery i nie widząc niczego ciekawszedo do inspekcji postanowił zejść i sprawdzić szatnie zanim uda się na wyższe piętra. - Szatnia Zszedł schodami do szatni i przy wejściu już poczuł ulgę. Zupełnie nie przypominała ona szatni z składu węgla. Wszędzie wisiały przeróżnych rozmiarów płaszcze, kurtki, szaliki, uchatki i nawet futra. Zauważył także kolejne ogrody paproci przy oknach i na ścianach a także niewielki metalowy stojak z butami. Zaczął więc od sprawdzania ubrań. Nie dawał mu spokój hałas z piętra. Wyrażnie coś musiało się odbywać wyżej. Zobaczyłeś w ciemnym zakątku kilka par tajemniczych wzroków, spoglądających na ciebie. W pierwszej chwili ich nie dostrzegł. Schował się między ubraniami i przyglądał się. Brian: 'Kto tam? ''Poczuł się nieco nerwowy bo nie mógł dostrzeć sylwetki i stwierdzić kto lub co to było. Nie chcąc jegnak prowokować odsunął kurkę. '' '''Brian: '''Jeśli jesteś szatniarzem czy pracujesz tutaj to przepraszam. Szukam tutaj czegoś co doprowadzi mnie do rozwiązania zagadki i odnalezienie fantów. ''Powiedział nie chcąc ukrywać swoich intencji. '' '''Brian: '''Jeśli mnie rozumiecie... Ja nie znać szwedzki? ''Nie był nawet do końca pewny gdzie się znajduje. Geografia nie była jego dobrą stroną szczególnie, gdy jego jedyne wycieczki za granicę to była Szkocja i okazjonalnie południowa Kornwalia gdzie mieszkała jego dalsza rodzina. Nagle jakaś kafelka z ścian spadła na ziemię tworząc huk, przestraszyły tym samym tajemnicze wzroki. Było to stado nietoperzy. Gdy odleciały spostrzegłeś, że jeden z nich zostawił karteczkę z wydrukowaną literą "R". '' '''Brian: '''Oni oszaleli!?!? Newowo przeczesał włosy licząc, że żaden z nich czasem go nie drapnąl czy gorsza narobił niczym ptak. Nie mógl tego zlekcewazyż. Po tych szybkich oględzinach i uldze im towarzyszącej ''podniósł upuszczoną karteczkę. Podszedł do ławki i na odwrocie swojego szkicu spisał sobie wszystkie już zebrane. B, Z i teraz R. Nic mu nie przychodziło do głowy. Nie dało się coś sensownego ułożyć. Nawet nie był pewny czy to faktycznie numery do wisielca z ich zadania. 'Brian: '''Przynajmniej dają pomyśleć. Zdecydowanie wolę taki sposób. ''Zarumienił się nieco nawet rozkoszując się nieco tą tajemniczą i trudną do ogarnięcia sytuacją. Na planie odznaczył sobie sprawdzone miejsce. Zaczął się zastanawiać jakie to mogło być słówko-klucz. '''Brian: Bazar? Nie na pewno nie. Chyba targu tutaj w okolicy nie widziałem. Postanowił sprawdzić jeszcze czy w butach nie ma czasem kolejnych. "Pożyczył" rękawiczki znajdujące się w rękawie w jednej z kurtek rozpoczynając ostatni przegląd. Otworzył też nieco okno by nietoperze mogły wylecieć w razie czego gdyby wróciły. W jednej z kurtek znalazłeś kartkę z napisem "Klucz to pierwsze piętro". Był dość zaskoczony tym znaleziskiem. Wiedząc, że pewnie to wszystko postanowił ruszyć zgodnie z wiadomością prosto na pierwsze piętro. Charles wszedł do szatki i szukał paczek w butach, kurtkach, pod ławkami i w szafkach. Gdy ty sprawdzałeś te wszystkie rzecz, usłyszałeś jakiś tupot, jakby koń nadjeżdżał. Po chwili ujrzałeś jakiegoś niskiego chłopa na źrebaku. W ręku miał miecz, na którym było wygrawerowane: "Napoleon". Napoleon: Viva La France! Viva Revolution ! '' Zaczął szarżować na Charlesa. 'Charles: '''Ty nędźna podróbo! Napoleon nie był niski! ''Charles wziął jakąś śliską tkaninę wywieszoną na wieszaku i rzucił ją w kierunku źrebaka by tek gdy biegł się poślizgnął. Napoleon wyminął twoją próbę kontry i był coraz bliżej. W dodatku słysząc słowo niski.. był bardziej agresywny i żądny krwi. Charles stanął pod ścianą. '''Charles: '''Ty nawet Moskwy zdobyć nie umiesz! ''Charles był przygotowany by zrobić unik w odpowiednim momencie by jego przeciwnik trafił w ścianę. Napoleon nacierał, aż... trafił mieczem w twoją koszulkę, którą przedziurawił lekko. Miecz utknął między rurami, ty byłeś zablokowany. Napoleon zaś mógł wyjąć go, lecz tego nie robił i wpierw oznajmił. '' ''Napoleon:' Czas na Le Torture. '' ''Wyjął z konia wyrywacz paznokci. '' '''Charles: '''Najpierw drzazga, potem upadek na moją głowę kilku desek, potem upadek z wentylacji, a teraz to?! Jak chcesz to zatrzymaj koszulkę! ''Charles zdjął koszulkę i uciekł, na szczęście nadal miał nóż. Ale teraz spróbował zepchnąć podróbkę Bonaparte z źrebaka. Zepchnałeś go z źrebaka czym zyskałeś chwile wytchnienia, Napoleon dochodził do siebie. Lecz niestety nie mogłeś się zatrzymywać, gdyż Napoleon nie zamierzał ci odpuszczać. Charles klepnął mocno źrebaka by ten pobiegł w kierunki B.N., ale też sam pobiegł za źrebakiem bo jest moźliwość ze B.N. może na źrebaka wejść. Twój plan nie wypalił i Napoleon zdołał dojść szybciej do źrebaka niż ty. Napoleon: 'Zdechniesz. ''I znów szarża w stronę Charlesa. Charles wycelował nożem w nogę zrebaka i w nią uderzył. Zraniłeś źrebaka a Napoleon spadł z niego. ''Napoleon: Za zranienie mojego rumaka stracisz głowę zaraz.'' Zmierzał w niego trzymając miecz. Charles zaczął kopać N.B. w końcu był taki mały ze nie mógł mu dać z pięści, próbował też wytrącić kopnięciami miecz. Napoleona trochę poobijałeś. Jednak zdołał zagwizdać i pojawił się nowy źrebak. Tamten stary gdzie zniknął. 'Napoleon: '''Mam jeszcze parę rezerwowych. '''Charles: '''Jeśli będę koło ciebie nie zdołasz na nie wsiąść. ''Charles wciąż kopał Napoleona próbując wytrącić mu miecz, ale przy tym wciąż trzymał nóż którym był gotów zadać źrebakowi cios. Źrebak tym razem wyminął twój cios i popchnął ciebie w tył swoim uderzeniem. Napoleon wsiadł na rumaka. 'Napoleon: '''Jeszcze nie koniec. '''Charles: '''Dlaczego nie zachowasz się jak prawdziwy Francuz się nie poddasz?! Patrz ja to zrobię! ''Charles wybiegł z pomieszczenia i pobiegł do latarni. Napoleon uparcie podążył za nim. ... Skład węgla: - Biuro ''Nieco zaskoczony swoją własną decyzją zdecydował się wejść do miejsca które z powodzenie nazywał piekłem. Po torze przeszkód jakim było unikanie stosów węgla trafił do jednego z biur znajdującym się w ośrodku. '' '''Brian: Heh, to było coś. *Powiedział z ulgą i zamknął za sobą drzwi* Zobaczmy więc czy znajdziemy tutaj coś ciekawego... W pomieszczeniu znajdowało się kilkanaście regałów z segregatorami, paproci i wiele bibelotów mających jakoś ozdobić to miejsce. Widniały dwa niewielkie stanowiska komputerowe. Gdzieniegdzie znajdywały się wiszące dyplomy i porozrzucane dokumenty. Brian: 'Od czego by tutaj zacząć? ''Krążył aż zdecydował się w pierwszej kolejności sprawdzić segregatory. Być może w którymś z nich znajdowała się wnęka z wyciętymi kartkami do schowania różnych fantów bądź jakąkolwiek inną wskazówkę. Zauważyłeś w jednym z segregatorów kartkę. W niej zapisane liczby: 9 1 18 26. Natychmiast po jej odnalezieniu schował bezpiecznie do kieszonki w koszulce. Na pewno te liczby coś oznaczają. Dla pewności odłożył segregator w którym go znalazł. Postanowił mu się nieco bliżej przyjrzeć. Zawarte w nim były sprawozdania z ostatniego kwartału sprzed dwóch lat. Chcąc iść tą ścieżką postanowił sprawdzić część pozostałych zaczynając właśnie od tych końcowych by się upewnić czy nie ma w nich dalszej ukrytej wiadomosci. Wydawał się przy tym nieco bardziej rozchmurzony niż zwykle. Samo wertowanie foliowanych kartek sprawiało mu frajdę. Znalazłeś następną kartkę z liczbami: 13 27 23 10 12 26 1. Tylko co one oznaczają ? '''Brian: Bingo! Krzyknął uradowany ze swoich poszukiwań. Zrobił nieco miejsce i wyłożył drugą kartkę. Zerknął do szuflady by wziąć długopis i papier. Dla pewności spisał sobie wszystkie cyfry stawiając kreskę pośrodku. Nie wiedział dokładnie do czego te numery mogą być. Nie wyglądały one na datę i nie pasowały do żadnego ciągu liczb zawartych w segratorach. Wziął kartkę ku górze i odwrócił do góry nogami patrząc na nie i próbując odczytać jakąś wiadomość. '' '''Brian: '''Chyba za bardzo wczułem się w detektywa. Albo za bardzo kombinuję. ''Zgiął ją w pół i wstał. Postanowił sprawdzić komputery. Były one nieco z minionej epoki jak to komputery biurowe. Nie był to żaden porzadny sprzęt. Jeden z nich po włączeniu wyglądał na całkowicie czysty. Musiał więc być niedawno podłączony. Nie miał żadnych oprogramowań niezbędnych do obsługi i kontroli przepływu towarów czy obrotu. Drugi natomiast był chroniony hasłem. Przysiadł i postanowił spróbować szczęścia wpisując najpierw pierwszy kod, potem drugi. Brian: Czemu tak długo się ładuje. Ze znużeniem spoglądał się w ekran. Nie spuszał palca z entera ciągle klikając, licząc że się wbije. Spróbował kilkakrotnie różnych kombinacji aż się poddał. '' '''Brian:' I tak może okazałby się nieprzydatny. Wyłączył komputen nie odchodząc z siedzenia. Mając wciąż długopis zaczął się przyglądać. Spisał numer inieco niżej i zaczął się zastanawiać. Na ekranie pojawił się napis "litery" gdy komputer się wyłączył. Brian: 'Co to było!? ''Dla pewności czy mu się nie przywidziało włączył i wyłączył ponownie. Napis ponownie zaskoczył. '' '''Brian: '''Litery? Mam tylko szereg cyfr. Może? Może zamiast odbicia? ''Nagle po policzku spłynał mu pot. Całkowicie się tym nie przejął i chcąc rozwikłać wrócił do regałów by sięgnąć po kolejną kartkę. Wziął krzesło i przysiadł w nieco jasniejsze miejsce. Przekreślił niewielką poziomą linię pod ciągami cyfr. Na drugiej natomiast zaczął spisywać liczby według kolejności i przypisywał każdej w porzadku chronologicznym odpowiednią samogłoskę. Ku jego zdumieniu po odszyfrowaniu kodu zaczął się rozglądać. Nerwowo zaczął sprawdzać czy gdzieś nie są zawarte słowa odczytane przez niego. Wiedział, że na pewno jest w odpowiednim miejscu. W pierwszej kolejności zaczął sprawdzać wiszące dyplomy czy nie skrywają dalszej wskazówki. Nic konkretnego nie było, może tak pora opuścic to miejsce ? Nie znajdując nic poza czystrzymi skrawkami ściany rażającej go przy już wyblakłej spojrzał jeszcze raz dumnie na karki. 'Brian: '''Trzeba będzie tutaj teraz wszystko ogarnąć. ''Dla bezpieczeństwa specjalnie poukładał segregatory na miejsca zmieniając jednak kolejność i zadbał o to by było ciężej sprawdzić ich wiarygodność w czasie werotwania. Na trzech karteczkach zapisał następujące ciągi cyfr: 3 23 12 1 16 - 26 27 - 3 29 16. Każdy z nich schował w zupełnie innym segregatorze. Znaleziska wraz z wszystkimi swoimi notatkami jak i długopisem schował do kieszeni i udał się w dalsze poszukiwania. '' ... ''Kate wychodząc z biblioteki zauważyła dużo węgla myśląc że i tak nie ma gdzie indziej iść podeszła do węgla przebrnęła przez niego i weszła do biura zauważyła kilka regałów z segretatorami i dwa stanowiska komputerowe wzięła się za przeszukiwania regałów z segretatorami: otwierała segretatory i patrzała czy nic za nimi nie ma Znalazłaś tylko kartki z ciągiem cyfr: 3 23 12 1 16 - 26 27 - 3 29 16. Lecz teraz jak to rozszyfrujesz ? W dodatku słyszałaś czyiś złowieszczy, przerażający śmiech, który chyba się zbliżał tutaj. Kate nie wiedziała co mogą znaczyć te liczby a po za tym bardziej przejmowała się tym dźwiękiem lecz postanowiła zostać bo bała sie że się zgubi. Twoim oczą pojawił się mrocznie ubrany masywny chłop w kapelusiku, na którym widniało imię "Jack". W rękach miał rzeźnicze noże. Przymierzał się do ataku. Kate zdjęła szpilki rzuciła je w kąt starając robić jak najwięcej ruchów (żeby Jack jej nie dotknął) a przy tym chciała się porozumieć z postacią 'Kate: '''H-hej co chcesz zrobić? '''Jack The Ripper: '''To samo co wszystkim wcześniejszym... ''Nie dokończył tylko zamachnął się. Kate straciła parę włosów z tego powodu. Chyba lepiej uciekać... ''Kate''': On mi odciął włosy *Odczuwać było pulsującą złość*''' Kate trochę przerażona odwróciła się w stronę ściany i zrobiła potrójne salto w tył przeskakując Jacka i poleciała w stronę wyjście ale uciekając chciała jeszcze trochę się z nim porozumieć Kate: Co ja ci takiego zrobiłam że chcesz mnie zabić i rozpruć? *Mówi uciekając* Jack The Ripper: 'Takie moje hobby. ''Zaśmiał się złowieszczo, goniąc przyszłą ofiarę. Brytyjka przyspieszyła ale nadal chciała się porozumieć '''Kate: A czemu jesteś w Szwecji? a tak w ogóle to teraz jestem w reality-show i raczej nie było zaplanowane mi uciekanie przed seryjnym mordercą Kate wiedząc że może wkurzyć Jacka przyspieszyła ile sił w nogach Jack The Ripper: 'Dostałem tutaj zaproszenie. I moją ofiarą jesteś ty. Jak na kobietę przystało. ''Jack dalej podążał w kierunku Kate. Kate po tych słowach wywnioskowała że to jednak część show więc poczuła się pewniej ale nadal na wszelki wypadek biegła dość szybko '''Kate: Ja już się ciebie nie pytam dlaczego zrobiłeś sobie taką długą przerwe tak w ogóle to sie nie zestarzałeś widze Kate wymyśliła plan jak się go pozbyć ale najpierw poczekała na odpowiedź Jack The Ripper: 'Śmierć nigdy się nie zestarzeje. ''Był coraz bliżej. Kate postanowiła zrobić bardzo ryzykowną rzecz więc zatrzymała się zrobiła potrójne salto w tył wyładowując za Jackiem postanowiła tak jakby przytulić go żeby jego ręce miały ograniczony zasięg i w tym momencie po chwili siłowania się z Jackiem i prawie straconym palcem wyrwała mu nóż i wbiła jak najbliżej serca. Jack jednak przeżył to starcie, gdyż miał na sobie specjalną kamizelkę, dzięki której nic mu nie było. 'Jack The Ripper: '''Całkiem nieźle, dzieweczko. ''Jack poślizgnął się i trochę czasu zyskałaś teraz. Kate szybko zabrała drugi nóż i szybko poleciała przed siebie '''Kate: Seryjny morderca ma ochrone? Teraz jestem pewna że to fake Jack nie przestawał i gonił dziewczynę coś krzycząc. Jednak nie mogła opuścić pokoju... Kate: Niby wszystko fajne ale nie dam rady przed nim tak cały czas znaczy to fake ale jednak to tak jakby przegrana Kate próbując dorobić sobie czasu ponieważ akurat przebiegała koło kąta gdzie zostawiła szpilki postanowiła je wziąć i rzucić w Jacka. Jack złapał szpilki i zaczął je obwąchiwać. Jeśli mu je zostawisz, może w spokoju opuścić pomieszczenie. Ludzie mają dziwne fetysze... Kate: W sumie i tak tylko mi przeszkadzały a teraz mam dwa noże ' ''Kate zatrzymuje się i patrzy na jacka jak na wariata. Jack wciąz obwąchuje buty. Uciekaj, póki nie zwróci uwagi na Ciebie. Kate postanowiła wyjść bo jeszcze jack sobie przypomni że ona tu jest. ... Benji przyszedł do biura portowego składu węgla. Pomieszczenie było pełne... Rzeczy biurowych; regałów z segregatorami, paprotek i węgielnych bibelotów. Chłopak przyskoczył do rozłożystej paproci, która stała przy wejściu. Rozgarnął gęste liście w celu odnalezienia czegokolwiek. Szukał tez w samej doniczce... i pod nią... znalazł karteczkę z informacją, że ten pokój ma wiele niebezpiecznych informacji. 'Benji: '''Oh Skit... ''Chłopak nie był przekonany, czy chce znowu brnąć w jakieś zagrożenia. Chciał jednak wygrać. Musiał, więc walczyć i się nie poddawać. Poszedł w głąb pokoju. Jego uwagę zwróciły komputery. Blondyn usiadł do jednego z nich, uruchomił go. Komputer wyświetlił "ALARM", jak opanujesz sytuację? Benji wiedział, że w tej sytuacji należy zachować spokój. Przy okazji pracy na Instagramie telefon także zacinał się... na różne sposoby, więc chłopak znał pewne tricki... Chłopak kliknął ctr + alt + delete. Włączył mu się menadżer zadań. To było aż za proste. Kliknął zakończ zadanie i alarm ustał. Znajomość szwedzkich nazw rzecz jasna pomogła... Szwed odetchnął. 'Benji: '''Lätt *odchylił się na krześle* ''Blondyn przybliżył się do komputera. Pojawiło mu się okienko na hasło. Komputer musiał być zaszyfrowany. Sprawa ponownie nie musiała być skomplikowana. Benji podniósł wzrok na korkową tablicę zawieszoną na ścianie nad. Zerwał fiszkę. Na jej drugiej stronie zapisane leetem było hasło. wystarczyło przełożyć leet na normalny język i hasło zostało wpisane. Na tablicy było coś jeszcze co zwróciło uwagę Benji'ego... Jakaś notatka... Który informowała o potrzebnych danych do zalogowania. Imię, nazwisko, wzrost oraz orientacja właściciela komputera. '' ''Benji siedział na krześle... Odepchnął się i podjechał do regału z segregatorami... Najmniejszy segregator zgodnie ze Szwedzkim podpisem zawierał faktury. Segregator był na tyle blisko komputera, że prawdopodobnie tam wędrowały dokumenty podpisywane przez pracownika od komputera. Otworzył segregator. Na pierwszej fakturze tkwił podpis pracownika - Matias Vargas - sprzątacz. '' ''Ten trop to był niewypał. Benji zastanawiał się co zrobić. Cóż. Nie miał pomysłu co robić, więc wpisał imię i nazwisko sprzątacza. Jako wzrost podał 168 cm. Orientacja... Homo... W końcu Szwecja dopuszczała... Benji kliknął enter i czekał. Pojawił się Alert. Wszystkie dane poza jednym się zgadzały... Szwed zachował spokój. Ctr + alt + delete, znowu menadżer zadań, reset alarmu i z powrotem wpisywanie danych. Zmienił tylko orientację sprzątacza. Pierwszy kod dostępu został złamany. Pojawił się jednak kolejny. '' ''Zdjęcie drugiego kodu dostępu nie było już tak trudne. Benji przypomniał sobie tricki, których nauczył się na profilu FL.IT - informatyków z Florydy. Po raz trzeci wszedł do menedżera zadań. Wszedł do interfejsu zabezpieczeń. Potrzebny był już tylko pass-code nr 1. Benji użył go. Pojawiło mu się okienko na uniwersalny kod matrycowy, który należało zapisać w leet'cie. Szwed znał kod matrycowy dla Szwecji. Wpisał go i znalazł się w panelu dezaktywacji zabezpieczeń podrzędnych. Destabilizacja systemu ochrony była już tylko formalnością. Szwed dostał się na konto. Nope. To zabezpieczeń stworzone przez Anonimowych specjalnie dla programu, nie ma tak lekko Szwedzie. '' ''Blondyn przyjrzał się zabezpieczeniu. Musiał wpisać również imię, nazwisko, orientację oraz wzrost. Powodzenia! '' ''Benji sięgnął do tego samego segregatora. Na drugiej stronie była druga faktura i podpis drugiego pracownika - Dane utajnione. '' '''Benji: '''Skit... *syknął* ''Benji wyszedł z biura i trzasnął drzwiami. Poszedł gdzie indziej... '' ''...Wrócił. Wyjął klucz z zamka, przyjrzał mu się... Na suficie napisane było. Hasło jest prostsze niż myślisz... Chłopak nie miał pomysłu. Usiadł do komputera... Po namyśle wpisał swoje dane. Benji Saade, 175 cm, hetero. Już nie wiedział co robić. Pudło. '' '''Benji: '''Eh... *czuł się zmęczony wyzwaniem* ''Blondyn ponownie wpisał dane sprzątacza. '' - Magazyn ... ''Margaritta wchodzi do pokoju i natychmiast zaczyna przeglądać każdy kąt i za każdą skrzynią w celu znalezienia worków z literami. Za pomocą noża otwiera też niektóre skrzynie i sprawdza dokładnie ich zawartość. Po przeszukaniu kilku skrzyń zabrała się za kolejne. Patrzyła również uważne w sufit i podłogę. Nigdy nie wiadomo, co się może stać. Bo "Ataku walizek" lepiej być ostrożnym. Ostrożność jes rozważna. Magazyn wbrew pozorom był lepiej wyposażony, nim się mogło dziewczynie wydawać. Masa szafek, starych biurek. Jest w czym szukać. Dziewczyna postanowiła zacząć od szafek i wszelkiego rodzaju szuflad. Tam najłatwiej ukryć worek albo jakąś informację. Skoro w szufladach brak liter, to może są w biurkach lub komodach. Margaritta zaczęła przeszukiwać tę meble. Niektóre z nich były naprawdę wiekowe. Zaczęła otwierać wszystkie szafki w antycznych biurkach i przeszukiwać tamtejsze szpargały. Zajrzała też pod i za komody. Myśl poza schematem. Pod komodami biegało stado szczurów, na jednym z nim była przyczepiona jakaś karteczka. Margaritta chwytała szczura i odkleiła kartkę. Przeczytała zawartą treść, spodziewając się kolejnego listu. Na niej napisane było "Wytrwali ludzie swe cele osiągają". Za radą z tajemniczej karteczki, dziewczyna szukała dalej czegokolwiek. Zaczęła zaglądać i przeszukiwać ostatnie komosy i szafy w magazynie. Postanowiła nawet odsuń kilka z nich, by sprawdzić czy nic za nimi nie ma. Zabawa by nie była zabawą, gdyby oczywiście szczury nie doskoczył do dziewczyny. Margaritta wychowała się na farmie i Szczury jej nie straszne. Złapała go wiec i przyjrzała mu się. Nigdy nic nie wiadomo. Okazało się, że szczur nie był specjalnie oznakowany, wiec go wypuściła. Natomiast spojrzała na komodę za której wyskoczył. Najpierw ją przeszukała, a potem odsunęła i spojrzała na ścianę. Może szczury wygryzły jakiś otwór? W ścianie była malutka dziurka. Co robisz? Oczywiście wkładam dam rękę i próbuje coś wymacać. Może tam w końcu coś znajdę. W dziurze się wydaje coś być...jednak cięzko będzie to wydostać bo jest głęboko. Próbuję sięgnąć po to coś, pomaga sobie nożem ostrożne powiększając dziurę. W końcu stała się na tyle szeroka, że udało się złapać tajemniczy przedmiot. W woreczku znajdowała się jeszcze jedna wskazówka. "W pokoju jest cenna rzecz. Postaraj się, wysil, a znajdziesz coś, co Cię zadowoli". Na cóż. Na pewno gdzieś tu jest tajemnicy skarb. Jej Atlantyda, jej skarb Montezumy. Postanowiła sprawdzić wszystkie szafki ponownie, tym razem sprawdzając też dokładnie ich ściany. Czytała kiedyś, że magicy stosują czasami drugie dno. Myślenie poza schemat tylko na plus.Szafki były puste, ale rozglądać się nigdy za mało. Margaritta rozglądała się wiec po całym pokoju. Myśl poza schemat. Może? Spojrzała w sufit pomieszczenia i uważne mu się przyglądała. Przy suficie zaczęło coś błyszczeć. Starała się ocenić wielkość pokoju i ewentualną możliwość dostania się do punktu. Postanowiła stanąć na skrzyni, jak uczyniła i przyjrzała się przedmiotowi. Wyciągnęła rękę, lecz ten wciąż był za daleko. Tak blisko, a tak daleko. Dziewczyna położyła na pierwszej skrzyni drugą i ponownie spróbowała pochwycić przedmiot. Tym razem się udało. Znalazła woreczek z dwoma literkami. Udało się. Dziewczyna spojrzała na literki, które dostała, po czym zeskoczyła na ziemie i wyszła zadowolona z magazynu. '' ... ''Nie mógł być jednak sobą, gdyby nie sprawdził całego miejsca w którym zaczął. Wszedł przez bramę do magazynu licząc na swoje szczęścia. W pierwszej kolejności uwagę przykuły ślady szperania. Ewidentnie ktoś musiał przed nim tutaj być. W pierwszej kolejności wziął drabinkę i zaczął sprawdzać kartony umieszczone na regałach. Jak tylko mógł zerkał z góry na nieokryte płachtami kontenery. Kilka z nich wciąż było ponakrywanych tak samo jak pełno worków prawdopodobnie z węglem. W tej chwili jednak priorytetem były kartony z różnymi częściami i innymi drobiazgami. Kartony były zawalone różnymi częściami jakichś urządzeń. W jednej z nich zauważył, że coś się świeci w środku.Zaintrygowany zszedł nieco niżej i przesunął drabinę po czym wspiął sie ponownie. 'Brian: '''Coś wysoko tutaj. ''Nie miał lęku wysokości. Bał się jednak poślizgu. Wciąż był przemoczony a to nie skończyłoby się zbyt dobrze. Po bezpiecznym wejściu sięgnął w stronę ów kartonu lekko odsuwając jego boki. Nie widząc jednak dokładnie co to było musiał wyciągnąć to coś z niego. Gdy wyciągnąłeś ręce ku temu czemuś blask niemal cię oślepił. Gdy otworzyłeś zobaczyłeś... płyn do mycia podłóg marki "Floor". Lecz pod nim, w steku steropianu coś zaczęło się ruszać. '''Brian: Weż te łapska od... Szybko pochwycił butelke jakby była warta majątek. Przeraził go jednak ruch styropianu. Coś tam pewnie buszowało w pudełku. Zamiast wkładać ponownie rękę chwycił za metalowy pręt leżący niedaleki i nim chciał sprawdzić. Nagle na ciebie, spod sterty steropianu rzucił się rudy kot. Złapał się twoich włosów i nie chciał puscić. Nagle zażarcie zaczął się szarpać z kotem. Był nieżle zaskoczony i spadł z drabinki z nim. Gdy zwierzę chciało uciec Brian nie dał mu tej przyjemności. Trzymał kocura za jedną z łap i spoglądał się na niego z dość niepokojącym wzrokiem. Brian: Czy ty wiesz co właśnie zrobiłeś!? Uniósł go dając się coraz bardziej podrapać. Kot syczał na niego i rzucał się we wrzystkie strony. Nie mogąc znieść tego ścisnął go i pochwycił za jego drugą łapę. Nie mógł oprzeć się swojemu intrynktowi i cisnął kotem kilka razy o barierkę. Zaczął biednie piszczeć aż w końcu przestał. Lekko kulejąc uciekł. Dopiero po chwili dotarło co do niego zrobił. Spojrzał jedynie na swoje poszarpane ręce. '' ':' *Siedział nieco przytłoczony sytuacją.* Tego się najbardziej obawiałem... To naprawdę bywa uciążliwe. *Skulił głowę* Ja... nie mogę. Nie mogę powstrzymać swoich impulsów kiedy ktoś mnie dotknie. Od początku się starałem tego unikać za wszelką cenę. Jeszcze to biedne zwierzę. *Widać było spływającą łzę* Nie lubię o tym mówić. Nie mam też żalu do "niej" za to. Nigdy nie miała złych zamiarów. ''Z nieco pustym wzrokiem zwrokiem i pomimo tych ran nie poddając się chciał sprawdzić kontenery. Cóż..za chwilę pojawiły się trzy inne koty, które miały wściekły wyraz twarzy jakby się chciały rzucić na chłopaka, co robisz? Spojrzał się na nie, po czym zwrócił się w stronę butelki. Czuł się wystarczająco winny. Skoro jednak już do tego doszło odkręcił środek robiąc zamach starając się polać nim w stronę kotów by je spłoszyć. '' '''Brian:' Mało wam? *zaczął się nieco histerycznie śmiać* Chcecie dokładki? Nie? Więc mnie nienawidżcie i uciekajcie stąd! Ponownie zrobił zamach by dać im drugi sygnał by sobie stąd poszły. '' '''Brian: '''Nienawidżcie mnie i uciekajcie! Tego właśnie chcecie prawda? *pojawił sie niewielki rumieniec z niewielkimi łzami w kącikach oczu* Śmierdzę, jestem poraniony i pewnie zawiodę swoją drużynę więc odpuście sobie i idżcie. ''Jakby nie patrzeć był rozdarty z obu stron. Był gotów uciec, gdyby koty się nie poddały i poszły w dal. Te jednak nie odpuściły więc nie mając wyboru wziął nogi za pas. - Szatnia Po wyczerpującym przeszukiwaniu biura postanowił jeszcze nie opuszczać placówki. Po ponownym przejściu toru przeszkód i nie oberwaniu czarnym węglem znalazł się w dość długim pomieszeniu prowadzącym prosto do szatni. Zauważył niewielką łazienkę wraz z wieloma metalowymi szaftkami ustawionymi w niekończący się szerego z kilkoma ławkami do siedzenia. Brian: 'W porządku trzeba się sprężać. ''Zerknął dla pewności czy jego obecne zdobycze są bezpieczne. Dla pewności schował je do wewnętrznej kierzeni w swoich spodniach. Przechodząc zauwazył kogoś kto również kręcił się po okolicy a nawet mógł w każdej chwili spotkać robotnikó tej placówki. Zaczął od znalezienia rękawic. Po ich zdobyciu zdecydował się stanąć na ławkę i powoli sprawdzać zakurzone góry szafek w celu szukania wskazówek. Póki co sam kurz, którego Brian nienawidzi. '''Brian: *kaszl, kaszl* Co za straszliwe miejsce. Zszedł nie mogąc już patrzeć na to. '' '''Brian: '''Gdybym tyko pracował dla biura BHP to od razu bym grzywne dał. Wyciągnął paczkę chusteczek i wysmarkał się w jedną z nich i wyrzucił do jednego z koszy. Dla pewności rozejrzał się jeszcze czy czasem na pewno nikt się nie kręci. '''Brian: '''Góra sprawdzona więc... ''Wzrócił wzrok na podłogę, gdzie z jednego z zakamarków wypełz karaluch. Natychmiast spojrzał na szafki. Brian: Mamy czas! Na pewno uda się znależć szyfry lub otwartą! Heh... Nie zdejmując rękawiczek zaczął po kolei sprawdzać różne kombinacje przy niektórych z nich. Większość jednak była niechybiona. Po dłuższej chwili zrezygnował i widząc jak marnuje czas postanowił wrócić do pierwszej myśli. Zaczął przechadzać sie i chwytać za nie licząc na to,że jedna z nich pozostała otwarta. Jedna z nich była otwarta. W niej była kartka "Tu nic nie ma, poza kurzem" Zdenerwowany ścisnął kartkę w kulkę i wyrzucił do jednego z koszy. Nie mając wyboru zaczął się przygotowywać mentalnie do sprawdzenia podłogi. Kucnął i zdegustowany pochylił się. Widook go znacznie przeraził niż góra. Wszędzie kudły, gumy i inne nieopisane resztki. Nie mógł jednak dokładnie się przyjrzeć. Przymknął oczy i starając się nie myśleć wyciągnął dłoń i zaczął dotykać raz spodu metalowych szafek a raz podłogi. Inspekcja nic nie dala. Co gorsza zrobiło mu się coraz bardziej niedobrze. Brian: 'Chyba... robi mi się... ''Skierował się natychmiast do szatni na tyłach kaszląc prosto do kranu. Zdjął natychmiast rękawiczki i wyrzucił do kosza. Złożył ręce nabierając wody, zabulgotał i splunąl. Wziął drugi raz i delikatnie ochlapał sobie twarz. Wziął ręcznik i delikatnie przetarł twarz. '' '''Brian: '''W życiu nie chciałbym tutaj pracować i przebywać na co dzień. ''Pozostał jeszcze chwilę oparty aż poczuł się lepiej. Postanowił jeszcze sprawdzić znajdujące się prysznice czy czasem w nich nie było coś schowanego na widoku. Z jednego z prysznicy wydostała się brudna woda, oblewając Briana. Chyba nie był zadowolony z tego powodu. Zauważył wtedy jakąś kartkę, leżącą na ziemii. 'Brian: '''No niech to szlak trafi! ''Cały nerwowy wstrząsnąl ubraniem. Natychmiast wyciągnął zabrane kartki. Na szczeście nie były aż tak przemoczone w przeciwieństwie do jego ubrań. Nie mając wyboru sięgnął po kartknę która wypłynęła wraz z ściekami. Odłożył ją na bok wraz z pozostałymi. Wziął szybki prysznic w drugiej kabijnie by zmyć ten cuchnący zapach z swojego ciała. Ubrania opłukał w kranie z dodatkiem mydła i wyżymał na tyle ile miał sil. Założył z powrotem nieco wilgne ubrania chowając swoje zdobyczne. Sięgnął po kartkę która wypadła z rury prysznica i z niechęcią ją otworzył by przeczytać jej zawartość. "Już była notka, że nic nie ma. Jeśli dalej tu jesteś to jesteś dzbanem." Wściekły poszarpał ją i postanowił przeszukać całkiem inne miejsce. Spacer zresztą mu dobrze zrobi. Wyschnie i może nieco spuści z tonu. Znalazł karteczkę. Hasło jest kluczem w biurze... ... Benji po nieudanej próbie w biurze wszedł do szatni. Na metalowych wieszakach wisiały kombinezony robocze typowe dla pracowników portu. Zaczął ściągać je jeden po drugim i nimi potrząsać. Spoglądał też na wieszak. Cały czas grzebał w kieszeniach zdejmowanych kombinezonów. Liczył na podpowiedź, kartkę, znajdź-kę lub literki... Gdy znalazł kartkę wybiegł z szatni. '' Latarnia morska: - Domek w pobliżu latarni ''Melissa w drodze do latarni zobaczyła chatkę. Zrobiona była z drewna i belek pomalowanych na biało. Widać było, że jest dość stara, bo farba odchodziła tu i ówdzie. Hiszpanka uważnie obejrzała chatkę z zewnątrz. Zajrzała przez okna, ale nie była w stanie niczemu się przyjrzeć, więc podeszła do drzwi z zamiarem wejścia do środka. Otworzyła je na oścież, by wpuścić do wnętrza jak najwięcej światła, po czym przestąpiła przez próg. Przypadkiem za nią drzwi się zatrzasnęły. Cóż..będziesz tak czy siak, musiała poszukać tutaj wyjścia albo jakiejś znajdźki. (: '' ''Dziewczyna na wszelki wypadek sprawdziła czy nie da rady otworzyć drzwi, ale te uparcie pozostały zamknięte. Doszła do wniosku, że najpierw przeszuka domek, a może w między czasie znajdzie coś co pomoże jej uciec. Zaczęła od przeszukania szafek znajdującej się po jej lewej stronie. Na szafkach znajdowało się wiele miniaturowych latarń morskich, takich w formie figurek i takich zamkniętych w szklanych kulach. Było tam też pełno książek geograficznych i żeglarskich. Znalazła też kilka atlasów i zbiór map. Uważnie lecz szybko przekartkowała wszystkie podręczniki i zajrzała pod każdą figurkę. Pod niektórymi figurkami znajdowały się czasami różne karteczki. Zebrała je wszystkie i podeszła do okna, by w świetle dziennym sprawdzić, czy znajdowały się na nich jakieś przydatne informacje. Cóż, niektóre kartki były po prostu przeżółkłe. Prawdopodobnie nikt dawno tutaj nie sprzątał... Jednak na jednej z nich była informacja "szukajcie, a znajdziecie", zapisana oczywiście odpowiednie w języku szwedzkim. '' ''Melissa nie poddała się więc i ponownie rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu. Budynek chyba od bardzo dawna nie był sprzątany bo pełno było tu gratów. Zobaczyła kilka kartonowych pudeł, duży skórzany fotel, lekko rozpadającą się komodę i starą, drewnianą szafę. Mebel od razu skojarzył jej się z przejściem do "Narnii" krainy z jednej ze swoich ukochanych książek, a to tylko zmotywowało ją do działania. Zaczęła od kartonowych pudeł. Były one pozaklejane taśmą, ale po chwili szarpania się z materiałem udało jej się otworzyć pudła. Przeszukała je wszystkie po kolei, znajdując coraz to nowe szpargały i jeszcze starsze mapy. Sprawdziła każde pudło, wraz z zawartością, od wewnątrz i z zewnątrz. Nie znalazła w nich nic więc postanowiła przyjrzeć się starym meblom. Zaczęła od szafy. Pomimo że podłoga była dość brudna brunetka położyła się na niej i sprawdziła przestrzeń pod szafą. Otworzyłaś szafę to i nagle drzwi się otworzyły, chyba znalazłaś...wyjście. '' ''Przeczucie Melissy kazało jej jeszcze na wszelki wypadek sprawdzić komodę, którą wcześniej zauważyła. Jak pozostałe meble była drewniana, stara i lekko podniszczona, a ostatnia szuflada była zepsuta i nie dało się jej domknąć. Szuflad w sumie było cztery. Dziewczyna zaczęła od tej ostatniej lekko podniszczonej i uważnie sprawdzała wszystkie po kolei. Nie znalazła w nich nic ciekawego, więc sprawdziła jeszcze górę, boki i dół mebla w poszukiwaniu przyklejonych karteczek. Gdy i tu nic nie znalazła postanowiła skierować się do wyjścia, po kolei sprawdziła również wszystkie parapety i okna. Kiedy już opuściła budynek spojrzała na niego po raz ostatni. Było jeszcze jedno miejsce, którego nie sprawdziła - dach. Szybko wdrapała się po pobliskim drzewie, dzięki któremu dostała się na dach, obejrzała do ostrożnie i dokładnie. Sprawnie zeskoczyła na ziemię i udała się do latarni. '' ''... '' ''Benji skierował się do latarni. Dostał w końcu taką wskazówkę od faceta w jadalni. Im chłopak dłużej nad tym myślał tym miał mniejsze obawy. W okolice wysokiej latarni dostał się już całkiem pewny tego, że udał się w miejsce gdzie serio coś znajdzie. '' ''Szwed poszedł do białej chatki. Spróbował otworzyć drzwi, były jednak zatrzaśnięte i nie chciały dać się otworzyć. Blondyn zrezygnował z szarpania. Obszedł budyneczek naokoło w nadziei, że znajdzie się otwarte okno lub tylne wejście. Wejścia udało mu się znaleźć szybko. Zakamuflowane drzwi w tylnej ścianie były uchylone, czyli ktoś już prawdodpobnie tam był. Szwed w przelocie skontaktował się ze swoim teamem i wiedział że nikt z nich nie weszły w latarni. To go trochę zmotywować. Już chciał wchodzić do środka, kiedy przy drzwiach zobaczył beczkę (metalową) która była pełna wody deszczowej. Szwed obejrzał ją naokoło, zajrzał też do środka... ''Obok Szweda pojawił się starszy facet, który przyglądał się blondynowi. '' '''Facet: Widzę, że też jesteś ze Szwecji? Mój stary morski instynkt nigdy mnie zawodzi... Czego tu szukasz? *zapytał ciepłym tonem* Benji zwalczył w sobie myśl o kolejnymi podstępie. Ostatni nieznajomy mu pomógł, ten też mógł być pomocny. Na dodatek już na starcie wykazał się przyjaznym zachowaniem. Benji zachował zaledwie minimalne ograniczone zaufanie. '' '''Benji: '''Witam. Tak, jestem Szwedem *uśmiechnął się* Szukam... Literek, które utworzą hasło. Wiem że to brzmi niejasno, ale potrzebuję jakiejś paczuszki, zawiniątka... Biorę udział w reality show. ''Blondyn zrezygnował z udawania. Liczył że bycie sobą wystarcza. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się ciepło do chłopaka i pokiwał głową na znak, że rozumie. Facet: Ah..no tak. Ten program *zamyślił się* Jakaś rudowłosa panienka prosiła mnie, bym pomógł przyjacielowi z jadalni. Sprawa wygląda tak. Wiem, gdzie znajduje się paczuszka. Ale musisz odpowiedzieć na trzy zagadaki. Jeśli sobie poradzisz, dostaniesz dokładnie miejsce gdzie się znajduje. Jesteś bystrym chłopakiem, to pewnie nie będziesz mieć problemu... Benji: 'Wchodzę w to *powiedział bez chwili zawachania* ... ''Benji otrzymał 3 zagadki. Odpowiedział na nie bezbłędnie. Z ekscytacji aż skoczyło mu tętno. Swoje przemyślenia z trudem zachował na pokój zwierzeń. 'Benji: Miałem szczęście. Wszystkie trzy zagadki znałem wcześniej i męczyłem nimi własnych znajomych *zaśmiał się* Yas! ' '''Facet: Świetnie sobie poradziłeś młody człowieku. Jestem z Ciebie dumny. A po nagrodę udaj się na sam szczyt latarni, tam będzie na biurku czekała na Ciebie paczuszka z literkami. Ucieszony Benji chciał skakać do góry. Wyuczony jednak specyficznego, "przystającego" zachowania, jedynie zrobił ruch ręką i powtórzył sobie "yas", Następnie pobiegł w kierunku wysokiej latarni... '' - Schody do latarni ''Melissa po krótkim marszu dotarła do swojego celu - latarni. Była to dość typowa latarnia w biało czerwone paski. Z bliska wydawała się na trochę wyższą niż wcześniej, więc brunetka postanowiła nie tracić czasu na jej podziwianie tylko na wkroczenie do środka. Gdy już znalazła wejście chwilę mocowała się z zamkiem, ale udało jej się dostać do środka. Wewnątrz natomiast zobaczyła same schody, nie było żadnego przedsionka, wejścia, tylko...schody. Po drodze na sam szczyt znajdowało się jednak wiele zdjęć, półek czy czegoś. (: Dziewczyna westchnęła po cichu i zaczęła sprawdzać, wszystkie półki po kolei, sprawdzała je z każdej strony, a następnie ich zawartość. Na pierwszej znajdowały się stare dzienniki, na drugiej zaś przewodniki, natomiast na trzeciej lornetka. Wśród nich można było znaleźć jeden przewodnik po całych schodach. Czyżby to był jakiś znak czy trolling prowadzących? Na wszelki wypadek zabrała lornetkę i przewodnik ze sobą, ponieważ nie znalazła nic innego. Nie była pewna czy przewodnik będzie zawierał jakieś przydatne informacje, ale warto sprawdzić. Zaczęła więc szybko czytać przewodnik. W przewodniku były tylko zdjęcia nagich uczestników, gdy byli młodzi. (Producenci mają dostęp do wszystkiego). Melissa nie przeglądała swojego znaleziska, upewniła się tylko że nie ma tam żadnych wskazówek i zabrała go ze sobą. '' ''Po pokonaniu kolejnych kilkunastu stopni, którym również uważnie się przyglądała znalazła kilka zdjęć przyklejonych na ścianie. Wisiały zdjęcia zespołu "Slayer", czy jest to jakaś sugestia? Dziewczyna sprawdziła po kolei co znajdowało się na odwrotach zdjęć. Ku zdziwieniu dziewczyny za jednym zdjęciem znajdował się sejf. Teraz tylko albo otworzyć siłowo, albo znaleźć klucz na 100 piętrach... Melissa najpierw spróbowała otworzyć go siłą, miała nadzieję że jest tak stary jak sama latarnia i zamek puści pod odpowiednim naporem. Zamek puścił, a tam znalazła torebeczkę z literkami. Melissa uradowana zaśmiała się serdecznie i pobiegła na szczyt latarni, pobudzona tym małym sukcesem. ... Benji wbiegł do latarni. Szarpnął drzwi i stanął na początku wijących się ku górze schodów. Chłopak bardzo cieszył się, że podarowano mu komplet z krótkimi spodenkami i krótkim rękawem. Było mu nieco mniej gorąco. '' '''Benji: '''Bara cirka tusen trappor *mruknął łapiąc oddech* ''Blondyn mógł pochwalić się dobrą kondycją. Potrzebował tylko krótkiej przerwy. Nie omieszkał poczęstować się wodą z dystrybutora, który jakiś kochany szwedzki umysł zostawił przy wejściu. Benji: '*westchnął jak w reklamie wody odżywszy kubeczek* Vatten... ''Pobiegł. Charles wbiegł do latarni i od razu wbiegł na schody, wiedział ze tu nie będzie paczek, ale musipozbyć się namolnego aktora który karci dumę jego narodu. Napoleon przybył tylko pod latarnię morską i zrobił sobie biwak, czekając aż Charles wyjdzie. - Szczyt latarni Hiszpanka wreszcie dotarła na sam szczyt, na szczęście nie straciła jeszcze zapału związanego z małym sukcesem, więc była gotowa dalej działać i miała nadzieję, że członkowie jej drużyny też sobie jakoś radzą. Rozejrzała się uważnie dookoła w poszukiwaniu jakiś wskazówek. Obeszła reflektor dookoła sprawdzając barierki w poszukiwaniu czegoś co podpowiedziałoby jej gdzie szukać. Jako że nic nie znalazła postanowiła wykorzystać lornetkę, by sprawdzić okolicę. Po dokonaniu wyboru gdzie się uda opuściła prędko latarnię. ... Benji wbiegł na górę. Na szczyt latarni. Nogi go paliły... Głównie uda. Łydki miał zabójczo wyrzeźbione, tyle dobrego przynajmniej... Szwed rozejrzał się po lanternie. Szukał wzrokiem literek, które miały tam na niego czekać. Zaczął obchodzić wielką lampę. Znalazł na tyle uwagi, aby docenić jej urok. 'Benji: '''Super... *mruknął* ''Szwed szedł po okręgu, aż natrafił na literki. Zabrał je i pobiegł czym prędzej. Po wyzwaniu: Port Kalmar: ... Bar: ... Charles siedział przy barze i popijał wodę, naprawdę zimną wodę, był on naprawdę przygnębiony tym ze znowu przegrał, choć naprawdę bardzo się starał, teraz wszystkie jego razy zaczęły boleć. Ceremonia + dogrywka Na ceremonii pojawił się tylko Lukaninho. Macie czas jak chcecie pojawić do 16:30. Igor zjawił się tu lekko przestaszony myślą o eliminacji. Zaraz po nim zjawił się Charles '''Charles: Cześć Igor, postaraj się nie odpaść. Chwilę potem usiadła Abby. Nic nie mówiąc, czekała na ceremonię. Wszyscy już przybyli, piłkarz na nich spoglądał i uśmiechnął się pod nosem. '' '''Lukaninho': Cóż. Jesteście tutaj, bo słabo sobie radzicie z opcją szukania. *wzruszył ramionami* No to cóż. Dzisiaj po raz pierwszy pokażemy Wam symbol przetrwania. Sportowiec klasnął w dłoniei przyniesiono kompasy. '' '''Lukaninho': Jeśli otrzymacie złoty kompas, to znaczy, że zobaczycie się z Jurgitą w kolejnym odcinku. *puścił do nich oczko*. A więc rozpoczniemy ceremonię od drużyny Jurgita jest naprawdę bardzo słodka. Łapcie Benji oraz Abby. Bez głosów. *rzucił po kompasie Szwedowi i Łotyszce* Igor zaczął tylko ciężko oddychać i spojrzał się przestarszony na ostatni kompas. Igor: Ja pitolę. Igor: Boże, czemu ja? ' ''Ostatni kompas powędrował w ręce Suzie. Spojrzał na Igora z politowaniem. '''Lukaninho: Więc... Igor będziesz walczył w dogrywce. A w drużynie Marchewek, bezpieczna jest...Kate, łap kompas. Igor: Jest 3 - 1? Super. Człowiek walczy z dzikim Sebixem, stara się zdobywa 2 literki, a i tak na ciebie głosują, a gorsze jest gorsze, jak postanawiasz zaufać ludziom, a ci cię wystawiają. Ludzie mówią, że rude wredne i podstępne, a ja zamiast im ufać to postanowiłem zaufać rudej. Igor: Wygram dogrywkę - Wciąż czuję się zagrożony, bo będę w tej drużynie. Przegram dogrywkę odpadam. 10/10 uczucie, polecam każdemu. Piłkarz spojrzał na drugą drużynę. Rzucił kompas Margaritte. Lukaninho: Więc dogrywka pomiędzy Igorem i Charlesem. *zamyślił się na moment* Chyba, że któryś z Was ma nietykalność i chce jej użyć. Charles: '''Tak, chcę użyć mojej nietykalności, przykro mi Igor, jak chcesz dam ci te pieniądze. '''Lukaninho: I w takim momencie, powinien odpaść Igor. Jednak dojdzie do dogrywki. W takiej sytuacji kolejna osoba będzie z największą ilością głosów. Margaritte użyła mini-immunitetu, a więc Suzie zawalczy z Igorem o przetrwanie. Więc drużyna Sophie niedługo otrzyma nową nazwę oraz pozostanie w całości w grze. Osoby, które nie biorą udziału w dogrywce, mają obowiązek wrócić do pociągu. Igor, podaj kraj jakiegoś uczestnika, poza Szwecją i Polską. (Tak wiem. Była wcześniej informacja, że w przypadku użycia nietykalności wyleci osoba druga w dogrywce. Po naradach w ekipie stwierdziliśmy, że byłoby to nie fair. Są osoby aktywne bardziej i mniej (i każde z nich otrzymały głosy). Chcemy dać szanse się wybronić graczom, którzy się angażują. Stąd powstał system dogrywek już przed sezonem. Naszym zadaniem jest stworzenie jak najbardziej atrakcyjnej zabawy i traktowanie każdego w ten sam sposób fair. Możliwe, że będą osoby, które tego nie zrozumieją, ale taka jest decyzja całej ekipy.) Igor: Nie wiem kogo wybrać. Wybiorę kogoś kogo lubię, może dostać jakąś karę jeśli przegramy, a wybiorę kogoś kogo nie lubię, a ten może mi utrudniać wyzwanie, lub ponieść korzyści jeśli wygram w dogrywce. Igor: Wybieram Hiszpanię. Lukaninho: Pojedynek taneczny w stylu flamenco. Macie 24h godziny na przygotowanie występu swojej postaci. Igor: Chłopak swoje umiejętności taneczne ćwiczy gdzieś na statku. W małym pokuju nie ma nikgo prócz niego, a jedynymi przedmiotami są laptop leżący na podłodze przed nim, a także miotła. Miotła ma przyczepione do siebie jakkieś elemnty initujące twarz i włosy. Igor: Kiedyś ćwiczyłem taniec. W prawdzie nie Flamenco, ale coś ćwiczyłem. Szybko się uczyłem kroków, więc mam nadzieję, że teraz też się szybko nauczę. Chłopak włączył sobie jakieś nagranie tutorialowe dla tańca flamenco, wziął miotłę i zaczął z nią tańczyć. Co chwilę spoglądając na ekran, patrząc czy dobrze wykonuje ruchy. Na twarzy miotły widać uśmiech. Igor: Ta miotła jest zdecydowanie najlepszą partnerką w tańcu jaką miałem. ... Igor po kilku godzinach był już gotowy. Czekał on jury w jakimś pięknym okolicznym parku. Chłopak postanowił zrealizować swój występ jeszcze w nocy dla klimatu, a oświetlany był tylko przez 2 reflektory. W sumie niewiadomo skąd je wziął, ale to nie jest ważne, tak samo skąd wziął swój strój. Chłopak był ubrany w granatowy obcisłe spodnie, białą koszulę oraz obcisłą kamizelkę koloru spodni. Pod szyją miał małą apaszkę oraz buty podobne do tych potrzebnych do jazdy konnej. Igor: Początkowo uczyłem się tańca dla dwojga, ale miotła niestety nie dawała rady, lecz mimo stracenia godziny, udało mi się nauczyć tego tańca, a także słów pewnej poisenki, którą będę do tego śpiewał accapella. Igor: Witam wspaniałe jury na moim pokazie tańca Flamenco! Liczę, że występ się spodoba, gdyż nie tylko będę dziś tańczył, ale i śpiewał! (Występ od 0:28 do 1:28) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=URc32Srx9yE Igor: Szczerze? Nawet nie jestem pewien czy mój występ do taniec dla kobiet czy dla obu płci, ale miałem frajdę z uczenia się tego, więc jest dobrze. Igor po występie wyglądał na mocno zmęczonego. Ciężko oddychał, a serce głośno biło, lecz mimo to uśmiechał się będą dumnym z siebie. Suzie: Suzie rozpoczęła prezentację. Weszła na arenę. Początkowo była jednak owinięta w szarą długą płachtę i wyglądała zupełnie zwyczajnie. Wszystko wyglądało zwyczajnie. Na razie. Jedynym elementem charakterystycznym była długa czerwona róża wplątana we włosy dziewczyny. Brunetka stała nieruchomo w centrum okrągłej sceny. '' ''Coś zaczęło się dziać. Coś zaklekotało. Dźwięk dobiegał spod płachty Suzie. Dźwięk robił się coraz głośniejszy i głośniejszy... Suzie: El dama roja! *wykrzyknęła radośnie* Suzie wyrzuciła płachtę w górę robiąc widowiskowe wejście. Z ukrytego głośnika polały się okrzyki zachwytu. Brunetka uniosła w górę ręce i zaklikała kastanietami. '' ''Rozpoczęła bardziej zmysłowo. Spokojny, subtelny taniec przy akompaniamencie gitary i trzymanych kastanietów. Spoglądała kusicielskim spojrzeniem na sportowca. Z każdym jej ruchem spódnica poruszała się efektownie, wirowała dookoła szczupłej dziewczyny. Suzie: Ole! *wykrzyknęła* Poleciała inna muzyka. Suzie wyrzuciła w górę kastaniety, wysoko. W tym czasie zawirowała wprawiając w ruch spódnicę, zakręciła się na jednej nodze z rękami w górze klaskając. Wylądowała w szpagacie. W tym wszystkim zdążyła jeszcze opóścić ręce i złapać kastaniety, nim te spadły. Suzie: Ole! *wykrzyknęła* Dziewczyna odrzuciła kołatki na bok. Klasnęła nad głową pokazując się z profilu. Zatrzymała się w pozie i wyczekała. Suzie: Aj! *tupnęła obcasem* Włączył się nowy podkład. Suzie znowu zmieniła dynamikę. Ze spuszczoną lekko głową podeszła w prawo, potem w lewo. Muzyka przybierała na sile… Zatupała i klasnęła głośno wyrywając widzów z sennego ośpienia wywołanego zmysłowym tańcem. Jednym ruchem zerwała spódnicę. Została w znacznie krótszym stroju, przyozdobionym wielobarwnymi falbankami i zdobieniami, które kołysały się z każdym ruchem dziewczyny. Suzie: Ole! *wykrzyknęła* Suzie odpięła od pasa duży, czerwony wachlarz. Trzasnęła nim sobie o udo, odwróciła się, trzasnęłą o drugie. Rozłożyła wachlarz, spojrzała zza niego na hostów, lekko wachlując się w rytm melodii. Muzyka nadal grała. W podkładzie odezwał się mocniejszy rytm gitary i kastanietów. Dziewczyna wykonywała coraz szybsze ruchy. Wreszcie zamknęła wachlarz, uderzyła nim, otworzyła znów. '' ''Suzie wyrwała różę z włosów i wyrzuciła ją w górę. Zakręciła wachlarzem w dłoni i rzuciła. Wachlarz zakręcił się w powietrzu i uderzył różę. Kwiat wylądował dziewczynie w ustach. Wachlarz wrócił do ręki. Klasnęła i trzasnęła. Suzie: Ole! Suzie uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo… Zza pleców wyjęła drugi wachlarz… Zaczęła wachlować nimi mając skrzyżowane ręce… Włączyła się żywsza nuta. '' ''Dziewczyna zaczęła szybszy taniec. Zaczęła wirować w rytm muzyki. Zerwała bujnie zdobioną spódnicę i wypuściła czerwony jak płachta byka tren. Wirując rytmicznie tren unosił się i zakrywał nogi dziewczyny. Suzie nadal trzymała różę w ustach. Nadal wachlowała wachlarzami. '' ''Muzyka nagle się zatrzymała. Suzie uniosła dwa wachlarze i mocno wypluła różę. Powachlowała mocno. Powiew uniósł różę w górę. Odrzuciła wtedy wachlarze. Poleciały na boki. Uniosła w górę dłoń, spuściła wzrok. Róża wylądowała między palcami. '' ''Suzie odczekała moment. Włączyła się zmysłowa muzyka. Dziewczyna zawirowała, stuknęła obcasami, zakręciła różą w palcach. Wyjęła z kieszeni zapałkę… Zaraz sam kwiat zaczął się palić. Coś łatwopalnego… Powąchała go ostatni raz i rzuciła na kraniec sceny. Błyskawicznie wokół całej areny utworzyły się płomienie. Rozlany alkohol. Dziewczyna skłoniła się nisko… Rozległy się oklaski…. To jednak nie był koniec. Suzie zerwała swój czerwony tren, rozpostarła go jak płachtę… Zaczęła robić uniki. Z zamkniętymi oczyma, w rytm muzyki unikała niewidzialnemu bykowi. Po jej ruchach dało się wyczuć gdzie był niewidzialny zwierz. W kulminacyjnym momencie podpaliła swoją płachtę. Zakręciła płonącym materiałem w powietrzu. Gdy upadł przygniotła go kilkoma tupnięciami. Nie wiadomo skąd w ręce dziewczyny znalazł się wachlarz. Zamachała nim kusząco, powoli zamknęła oczy. Muzyka ustała. Zastygła ustawiona profilem do widowni, z twarzą zasłoniętą wachlarzem. W ognistym pierścieniu. Wyniki Lukaninho odszedł bez słowa. Po chwili na jego miejsce weszła uradowana Sophie. Sophie: Wiedzieliście, że w pobliżu odbywał się zlot fanatyków zjawisk nadprzyrodzonych? Nie mogłam tego przegapić! Niestety musiałam porzucić zabawę i wrócić tu, żeby ocenić waszą dogrywkę... Szkoda tylko, że przegapiłam wasze występy... Ale od czego są te wszystkie kamery! Sophie zaczęła oglądać występy Igora i Suzie na małym telewizorku. Uważnie się wszystkiemu przyglądała. Sophie: Wow, wspaniałe! Aż sama chciałabym zatańczyć! Co powiecie na powtórkę z moim udziałem? Igor i Suzie nic nie odpowiedzieli. Sophie: Och, w porządku... *na moment zrobiła smutną minę* Cóż, zanim was ocenię i zniszczę komuś marzenia, sprawdzę jeszcze co myślą o was pozostali członkowie ekipy... Wróżka przyłożyła ręce do głowy, zamknęła oczy i zaczęła intensywnie myśleć. Po około minucie krępującej ciszy, Sophie ponownie zwróciła się do uczestników. Sophie: Okej, już poznałam ich opinie! I chyba wszyscy jesteśmy ze sobą zgodni! Sophie podeszła do Igora i spojrzała mu prosto w oczy z niewielkiej odległości. Sophie: 'Twój nieco kobiecy występ był naprawdę uroczy! Śpiewanie nie było konieczne, ale doceniam to jako dodatek do całości. Szkoda tylko, że tak szybko skończyłeś... ''Następnie podeszła do Suzie i jej również spojrzała w oczy. '''Sophie: Co do twojego występu, kochana... Jak się na to mówi? Tryhard? Zaskakujące, że prosta dziewczyna z Estonii dała radę zaprezentować nam taniec godny prawdziwej Hiszpanki... Cóż, może po prostu masz ukryty talent. Wróżka odsunęła się od uczestników. Sophie: Oczywiście już dawno temu przewidziałam, które z was odpadnie. I nie pomyliłam się! Bo ja nigdy się nie mylę! Zachichotała, ale po chwili przybrała poważny wyraz twarzy. Sophie: Okej, teraz ta ważna część. Z programem, a może też z życiem, żegna się... ... ... ... Sophie pstryknęła palcami i w tej samej chwili ktoś wystrzelił strzałkę ze środkiem usypiającym w Igora. Chłopak niemal od razu padł nieprzytomny na ziemię. Następnie dwie ubrane na czarno osoby wrzuciły go do skrzyni, którą następnie przyczepili do helikoptera i odlecieli gdzieś daleko. Sophie: Miejmy nadzieję, że ta skrzynia im przypadkiem nie spadnie. ^-^ Sophie objęła Suzie ramieniem. Sophie: W razie gdybyś się jeszcze nie domyśliła, to przetrwałaś tę dogrywkę i możesz dołączyć do pozostałych w pociągu. Popchnęła dziewczynę w stronę pociągu, a następnie odwróciła się do kamery. Sophie: Ale to było ekscytujące! Zostało 10 osób. Kto przetrwa kolejny odcinek? Czy Jurgita zrobi komuś krzywdę? Przekonacie się oglądając Total... Drama... Show... Never... DIE! Zaśmiała się, a potem sobie gdzieś poszła. Cutscenka z Jurgitą na zakończenie odcinka: W przyczepie po odcinku siedziała Jurgita, po odwiezieniu Rhysa do psychologa na chwilę miała czas dla siebie. Przyczepa była duża jak na warunki takich pojazdów. Wnętrze było stricte przygotowane dla naszej rudej prowadzącej. Słodziutkie wnętrze w kolorach typowo dziecięcych, kilka pluszaków na łóżku czy różowa toaletka. Dziewczynka wpatrywała się w lustro, co jakiś czas wykonując nerwowe tiki głową. Na szyi miała swoją metalową opaskę, która miała w istocie pilnować jej "negatywnych" zachowań. Jeden z goryli siedział z nią w pomieszczeniu, pilnując wyjścia. Jurgita: Po co mnie tu... *spoglądała w lustro bez emocji* Po co... Swój wzrok skierowała ku gorylowi. Ochroniarz spoglądał na dziewczynkę zaniepokojony jej zachowaniem. Wyciągnął zza pasa pistolet z amunicją usypiającą. Goryl: Proszę o zachowanie spokoju przez panienkę. *dodał ostrożnie, łagodnym tonem, nie chciał drażnić rudowłosej* Panienka musi prowadzić program. Dziewczynka nerwowo uderzyła swoją delikatną pięścią w stół i przyglądała się samej sobie w lustrze. Jej wzrok robił się coraz bardziej szalony i zaczyna powoli mamrotać coś pod nosem. Jurgita: Po co... Po co... *zaczęła mówić w coraz większej aferze* Goryl zrobił krok w tył i oparł się drzwi. Nie wiedział za bardzo jak podejść do dziewczynki i ją uspokoić. Wyciagnął z kieszeni tabletki i rzucił na biurko rudej. Goryl: Proszę panienki... Naprawdę... Nie chce pani robić krzywdy... Proszę wziąć tabletki i powinna się pani uspokoić... Dziewczynka była coraz zaaferowana sytuacją i nie zamierzała się uspokoić. Oj nie... Złość zaczęła w niej potęgować coraz bardziej, a próba łagodzenia sytuacji przeważnie kończyła się w jej wypadku źle... Wzięła podrzucone proszki przez ochroniarza i zaczęła je oglądać. Jurgita: *wybucha histerycznym śmiechem* No tak... *mówi, wpół śmiejąc się* ...macie mnie za wariatkę! *jej śmiech potęgował się coraz bardziej* W przypływie złości poczuła, jak ją obroża poraziła delikatnie prądem. Goryl wystawił w tym czasie broń przed siebie, będąc gotowy do oddania strzału. Jurgita: Uuu... *mruknęła cicho, cóż... prąd zamiast ją nieco przyhamować, dawał jej więcej mocy* ...huh... *odsunęła krzesło, a jej obroża zaczęła ją razić coraz bardziej* ...chcecie ze mnie zrobić wariatkę... *jej wzrok robił się coraz bardziej pusty* Ochroniarz nie miał już żadnych wątpliwości, że dziewczynki nie uspokoi w żadnym wypadku, a obroża, która miała być zabezpieczeniem, kompletnie nie działała tak, jak sobie to wyobrażali... Goryl: *wyciągnął pośpiesznie telefon* HALO BAZA! *drugą ręką wymierzył pistoletem w dziewczynę i oddał strzał* POMOCY! *krzyczał w desperacji* Strzała usypiająca leciała prosto w śmiejącą się dziewczynkę, już by w nią trafiła, gdyby nie jej zwinny unik na łóżko. Jurgita spojrzała z szalonym wzrokiem na swoją ochronę, prąd raził ją coraz mocniej, ale wcale jej to nie przeszkadzało... Jej oczy robiły się coraz bardziej szalone i czerwone ze złości. Chwyciła do dłoni pobliską lampkę i szybkim ruchem wyrwała z niej kabel. Goryl: POMOCY. TU H-29! POTRZEBUJE POMOCY... *strzelał coraz bardziej na oślep, licząc, że trafi w dziewczynkę* Dziewczynka opuściła głowę w jedną stronę i spojrzała na przerażonego mężczyznę. Ten widok jej się podobał. Nie... Ona się nim po prostu delektowała, przerażenie ludzi to była jej najlepsza pożywka. Jurgita: Co...boisz się malutkiej dziewczynki..? *powiedziała zawadiacko do mężczyzny* Małej...rudej...niekochanej przez nikogo...porzuconej dziewczynki... *przewróciła oczkami teatralnie* Takiego niepotrzebnego śmiecia jak ja? *wybuchła histerycznym śmiechem* Ochroniarz nie wiedział za bardzo począć. Nigdy nie był szkolony, by znaleźć w takiej sytuacji. Sam zaczynał tracić racjonalne myślenie. Ochroniarz: I ja to robie za jebane 14 euro na godzinę... Nie warto było... *spoglądał na zaaferowaną dziewczynkę* Może tak... *złapał klamkę* ...ja sobię pójdę, a Ty się tu sama...uhm...pobawisz? *chciał wystrzelić jeszcze z pistoletu, jednak naboje się skończyły* Dziewczynka zrobiła trzy kroki bliżej i spoglądała na jego strach. Nie zwracała uwagi na obrożę, chociaż sama ciężko stała już na nogach. Coraz ciężej dyszała. Jurgita: ...nawet Ty zostawisz takiego niekochanego śmiecia? *skuliła wzrok, a jej piękne i zadbane rude włosy, przykryły twarz, widać było tylko jej uśmieszek* ...wszyscy mnie zostawcie... Na pastwę losu... *mówiła ciszej* Facet szarpał nerwowo za klamkę. Zacięła się, shit. Przełknął głośno ślinę. Ruda wiedziała, że rybkę już złowiła. Ochroniarz: Błagam...mam żonę i dzieci... Też jesteś człowiekiem... *zaczął się nerwowo bronić przed sytuacją, dziewczynka zbliżała się coraz bliżej jego* Jurgita: I chciałeś mnie zostawić? Tak samą!? *zrobiła ruch głową do góry, odrzucając włosy. Jej oczy zrobiły się jakby większe, wyciągnęła mały nożyk, w drugiej ręce wciąż trzymając kabel* Oj nie... *mruknęła rzucając nóż w kierunku mężczyzny* Ów nóż, wbił się w jego ramię. Na nieszczęście mężczyzny trafiła w tętnice, która zaczęła obficie tryskać krwią, która również oblewała rudowłosą. Uśmiechnęła się szczęśliwie. Ochroniarz: *spojrzał na nią błagalnie, nie mogąc wydobyć żadnego słowa* Dziewczynka stanęła przy krwawiącym mężczyznę i spoglądała na niego, a krew oblewająca dziewczynę dawała jej satysfakcję. Goryl jeszcze próbował ostatnimi ruchami się bronić, jednak ubywająca krew, jak i zwinność rudowłosej mu przeszkadzały. Uskoczyła do góry i założyła mu kabel na szyję. Pociągała go do góry, trzymając się jedno z mebla u samej góry. Goryl się jeszcze przez chwilę wierzgał w nadziei, że uda mu się uratować. Jednak po jakimś czasie jego ciało zrezygnowało...był martwy. Po jakimś czasie ujęcie powróciło, a mężczyzna wisiał niczym bydło w rzeźni, zawieszony na lampie. Jego ciało było pełne ubytków, brak kilku palców, ciało mając wiele znaków po nożu. Dziewczynka cała we krwi siedziała przed lustrem i spoglądała na siebie. Czuła...satysfakcje i radość. Jurgita: Po co... Po co mnie tu wzięli... *spojrzała oddychając coraz ciężej* I dali mi to gówno... *obok niej na ziemi leżała obroża* Serio myśleli, że im to pomoże... Spojrzała na proszki i je zażyła, wzięła głęboki oddech i wyszła z pomieszczenia, które po jakimś czasie wybuchło, jak i statek wycieczkowy w tle. Lista obecności Ekipa: *Yanke$ *Darkander *ElOutsider Zawodnicy: *AikkoxD *Katie *[[Użytkownik:DreamKiller1|'Dk']] *Ika i nic msp blogerzy goci (Ten nick XD) *Wojciu *Ten od indianek *Sigur *Totaldrama52 *Ja Kategoria:Show Never Die - Odcinki